Six Feet Under
by EmoSasuChan
Summary: “Do you know who’s buried here?” Naruto asked the black haired boy standing near, who was looking dully at the graves in front of him. “Yeah.” Sasuke answered with a thoughtful expression after a few minutes of silence. “Me.” AU, SasuNaru, ItaDei
1. Death is a Bitch

"**Six Feet Under"**

**Summary:**"Do you know who's buried here?" Naruto asked the black haired boy standing near, who looking at the grave in front of him. "Yeah." Sasuke answered with a thoughtful expression after a few minutes of silence. "Me."

**Pairings:** Sasuke x Naruto; Itachi x Deidara.

**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Humour

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Lemon. Language. Violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor do I own the title... I don't own anything that is further mentioned in this fan fiction either. I only own the idea, together with my friend that is XD

"**Death is a Bitch"**

**CHAPTER 01**

Death was a bitch. A royal cheap whore. A dirty slut that appeared at your doorstep at the worst time possible. Unfortunately death was a guarantee as well, the only certain thing in life.

It was the only thing Sasuke was sure about right now, as he walked through the winding, narrow paths of the cemetery. Thousands of identical grey and black graves lining the path, one placed tightly against another. Crude statues sending him sinister glances and those enormous trees with crumpled branches, adding even more dreadfulness to the scenery. Everything together seemed to say only this: _ death is always near._

But Sasuke knew this freakin well. He didn't need any warnings, nor did he need anything reminding him about it. The irony was, he felt strangely at home in this place. He wasn't scared, frightened or even slightly bothered. Quite the opposite, it was the only place he felt at peace at.

Finally coming to the most secluded corner of the graveyard, he stopped in front of the three, almost identical black graves. All of them were covered in dust, soil and leaves. All were dirty and neglected. But Sasuke didn't care, really. The only thing he found important about them was that they all bore the same family name: Uchiha.

Uchiha Fugaku. Uchiha Mikoto. Uchiha...

Sasuke turned his eyes away scowling deeply. He couldn't bring himself to do it after all. He thought one year was enough, but it wasn't, apparently. At least he came here, that was some progress... not that it really mattered actually.

Cold wind blew through Sasuke's dark hair but he didn't stir even an inch. He was lost in his own world, he rarely felt anything anymore. Despite the fact that he was still alive, he felt like he died a year ago... He couldn't even call his life a 'life', really. It was an existence, and sometimes not even that.

Sasuke managed from one day to another without any aim or purpose. He didn't know why he was doing it anymore. Maybe he really should have ended his miserable and pathetic existence. It's not like anything more awaited him in life... it's not like he deserved to be alive in the first place.

Sasuke sighed tiredly, those thoughts again... Just when he managed to somehow calm down, here, they were back again. Everything because he decided to come here. Great move, Sasuke, you certainly _do_ put to a good use all that _supposed_ intellect of yours...

Leaning down, Sasuke touched black, cold stone with his hand. He opened his mouth several times, trying to say something, but nothing came out. Finally he gave up, standing up straight and spearing one last glance at the graves. Then he looked at the horizon. It was getting dark, he might as well head to the club. He needed to ease some stress and seriously, there was only one way for Sasuke to do that... he needed to get laid.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Death was a bitch. A royal cheap whore. A dirty slut that appeared at your doorstep at the worst time possible. Unfortunately death was a guarantee as well, the only certain thing in life.

It was the only thing Naruto was sure about right now, as he walked through the winding, narrow paths of the cemetery. Thousands of different grey and black graves lined the path, one keeping the company to the other. Huge statues and those enormous trees with strong branches, fulfilling the _almost_ spooky scenery. Everything together seemed to say only this: _death is always near._

But Naruto knew this very well. He didn't need any warnings, nor did he need anything reminding him about it. The irony was, he felt strangely at home in this place. He wasn't scared, frightened or even slightly bothered. Quite the opposite, it was the only place he felt at peace at.

Finally coming to the most secluded corner of the graveyard, he stopped in front of the two, almost identical grey graves. They were neatly clean, had flowers and lampions on them. The only differences were the names they bare.

Namikaze Minato. Uzumaki Kushina.

Naruto smiled a sad smile.

"Hi mom, hey dad." He whispered, taking a rag from his bag and starting to clean the graves. There wasn't much to clean however, seeing as Naruto came here almost every day. When he was done, he replaced some of the already seared flowers and lit the lampions. Satisfied with his work, he sat back on the little bench that stood in front of the graves and looked at them.

"So, dad...today's the anniversary, huh?" Naruto said in a quiet voice.Exactly twenty-three years ago his father had died. "I really wish you were here... both of you."

The blonde fell silent for a few minutes. It was a really sad period for him, and the fact that he really had no one to share it with only made it harder. First, his mother passed away on the same day he was born, then his father died in a car accident. Naruto frowned lightly. Life was a bitch, death was a bitch... it was in a bitchy world he had to live, really.

Naruto sighed with resignation, moving his hand through his hair. He was in such a shitty mood now, seriously. He felt like getting drunk... no, _smashed_.

"Okay, I guess I'll be going..." He said, but before going away he touched the graves for a brief moment. "Love you..." Naruto whispered quietly and turned away, going on his way.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sasuke sat at the bar sipping his drink slowly. He had been sitting there for the last two hours and still didn't see anyone worth his attention. Damn it, he really needed to have sex _now_. Were his standards too high? No, they were pretty simple actually: no girls, not too old or too young, no stinking breath or any other part of the body for that matter and at least vaguely nice face and body. This certainly couldn't be so hard to meet...

...or could it? Sasuke scanned the crowd with his midnight eyes once again, glaring at every girl that had a nerve to send him a flattering glance. Damn it, what was wrong with the population of Tokyo all of sudden? He never had this much trouble with finding someone...

"Wine, please." Sasuke turned his head to the side as he heard a pretty nice, male voice. This was promising..._oh hell_, _was this promising_. The boy was absolutely gorgeous, all uke-ish_, even _on the verge of being innocent. Blonde spiky hair, big baby-blue eyes and slim body. Yes, Sasuke decided that this was the one he was going to bring home tonight... and if Uchiha Sasuke wanted something, he freaking _got_ it.

Naruto sat on the chair in front of the bar and waited for his order. Putting one elbow on the counter, he ruffled his hair even more and then rested his chin in his palm looking in front of him with tired eyes. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday, so he didn't have to do any homework for his university nor did he have to go to work. He could get his ass drunk without any consequences whatsoever... yeah, impunity was such a beautiful thing.

When his drink arrived, Naruto quickly tossed it off and ordered another one. Sasuke, who was silently observing the blonde until now, raised one eyebrow. It could be extremely easy or very difficult... either way, Sasuke needed to hide his bastard personality and start to act as a _charming young man_. He needed to get to the blonde _before_ he was completely smashed, he didn't want to be sued for rape later on...

"Tough day?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the blonde and sipping at his Malibu slowly. It took Naruto a whole few seconds to realize that someone was talking to him. Turning he looked around... and his eyes stopped at the most handsome person he had _ever_seen in his life. It couldn't be this guy talking to him... could it? God, Naruto really wasn't overdoing it, when he said he was perfect. Deep, cobalt black eyes, silky black hair cut in a strange fashion, incredibly pale skin... and this almost, dare he say it, angelic face. Naruto blinked. Maybe this day wasn't so shitty after all.

"Yeah... bitchin' at the university, perverted clients at work, shit like that." Naruto answered finally and took a sip of the next glass of wine that just arrived. Sasuke smirked slightly. Normally people were very shy around him, but this guy seemed somehow different. Who knows, maybe Sasuke would actually have fun during this...

"Really? Where do you work?" Sasuke asked, scooting a little bit closer to the blonde but doing it in such fashion, that he didn't notice a thing.

"Me? In a small Ramen restaurant, 'Ichiraku'. It's down the street actually, you know...um..." Naruto said frowning a little and realizing that he hadn't heard his name yet.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said smirking confidently and gazing straight at the blonde. Naruto shifted slightly as he felt his cheeks getting a little hotter. God, this guy sure knew how to be freakin _sexy_.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto answered, nodding his head and sending the brunette a little smile. They gazed at each other in silence. Then Naruto's grin widened. It was sly, but sincere."Are you hitting on me or something?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto amused. He didn't see that coming... oh well, it only made it all the more interesting. Leaning his elbows on the counter, the brunette smirked even more.

"Maybe. Do _you_ want me to hit on you?" Sasuke asked and Naruto let a small laugh at that. Then he shrugged his shoulders lightly, but suggestively.

"Maybe." Naruto answered and kept smiling. "So what are you doing here? Relieving today's stress as well?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that..." Sasuke said, his thoughts going back to the graves he visited today. Then he shook his head lightly, he had more pressing matters than that. "Anyway, enough about that. You come here often? Because this is the first time I've seen you here... and I wouldn't miss _you._"

"You think so?" Naruto asked laughing sheepishly, slightly embarrassed at the compliment. "Nah, I rarely allow myself free time, let alone coming here and drinking... although_tonight_, I plan to get smashed like never before!"

"Hn...Some really perverted clients you have in that restaurant of yours, to be so determined." Sasuke said, looking at the blonde somehow interested. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"You can't even imagine! Like, take that guy who talks about penises all the time? Seriously, I bet his is so small that he have to make up for that all the time..." Naruto blinked at what he just said. Then looked at Sasuke, who to his surprise was chuckling slightly and grinned. "This is not getting awkward, is it?"

"No dobe. It's not." Sasuke answered, small smile still on his lips. Dobe... yeah, no matter where that came from, it somehow suited Naruto, with his 'rainbow and sunshine' personality.

"Hey!" Naruto said and pouted playfully, which—as Sasuke immediately noticed—was extremely alluring. "Where did that come from, you... you _bastard_, you!"

"_Oh please_, that's _not_ very creative. Every person I ever knew called me that." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes but smirked nonetheless.

"Some strange pick up lines you've got there, really...but you know what, I just _knew_ there had to be something more to you. You couldn't _just_ be pretty." Naruto said frowning and shaking his head. Sasuke had to smirk at that. Leaning closer to the blonde, he looked at him suggestively.

"So you _do_ think I'm pretty." Naruto blinked. Sasuke was so close he could feel his breath on his face... What was he doing, really? He wasn't just hitting on him, he—

"Heh. Tell me Sasuke..." Naruto grinned slyly as well and looked at Sasuke confidently, not bothering to move away. "Are you looking for a quick fuck?"

Sasuke was amused once again. For the second time in, what, twenty minutes maybe? And Sasuke was not an easy person to amuse, mind you. The blonde really was _interesting_.

"And what if I am?" Naruto thought about it for a second. Despite asking such question, he didn't really expect him to respond like _that_...

"Then let's get to it." He said and blinked immediately. Whoa, hold right there. Did he just agree to have sex with this complete _good looking_ stranger? Sasuke looked at him in wonder, but smirked all the same. Who was he to complain, really. It only made everything so much easier.

"Then let's go." The brunette said, getting up and waiting for Naruto. The blonde hesitated weighing his options. He could either go home with some complete _good looking_ stranger, have random sex and probably catch STD or HIV along the way_or_ he could just stay here, drink a few more drinks, have a nice chat with the barman and go safely home afterwards... Complete stranger it is. At least he was good looking...

"Okay." Naruto said and followed Sasuke out of the club. Sasuke led him to the parking lot and Naruto raised his brow at what he saw. "You've got a motor?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said, swinging one leg over the black seat and putting his helmet on. Then he handed one for the blonde. "Anything wrong?"

"No..." Naruto said, sitting behind Sasuke. He actually always wanted one as well, but never could afford it. "It's quite cool actually, you know? Damn it Sasuke, you're getting even cooler with every passing second."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked to himself, as he started the engine. "Just hold on tight—_I mean it_."

Naruto looked confused for a second, but when Sasuke pushed the accelerator and the motor jerk violently forward, he instantly got the message. Putting his arms around Sasuke's waist, he closed his eyes tightly. Something told him that it was going to be one hell of a ride...

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The minute Sasuke stopped the motor in front of his block, Naruto jumped from it throwing his arms into the air.

"Earth!" He screamed, glad he finally was on something that didn't _move_. "I made it! I swear I will appreciate every aspect of my life from now on!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again as he put the helmets away and walked up to the blonde.

"Then appreciate my standing in the neighbourhood and shut up, dobe." He said, hitting the blonde in the head lightly and moving passed him.

"Teme! I'm just glad that I'm still alive!" Naruto yelled back and jogged a little to catch up with Sasuke. "Do you always drive like that or am I just special?"

"Oh, you certainly are special." Sasuke said sarcastically and Naruto send him a glare as they entered an elevator. "But I really believe we have some other matters to take care of..."

Just as he said it, Sasuke stepped closer to the blonde and grabbed the front of his shirt tightly. Glancing in the confused, blue eyes, Sasuke smirked to himself and sealed their lips. He was freakin sexually _frustrated!_

Naruto blinked in shock at first but then remembered _why_ they were even here. It sure as hell included kissing... But seriously, he talked with the brunette so fluently, he felt like they were old friends, not random people in a need of a good fuck... because even if in the beginning it was only Sasuke who was looking for sex, Naruto was horny as well now.

Closing his eyes, the blonde put his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer, parting his lips. Immediately jumping at the opportunity, Sasuke slipped his tongue inside and explored Naruto's mouth. The blonde moaned, as Sasuke touched his tongue gently with his... God, Naruto was glad Sasuke lived on the last floor.

When the elevator stopped, Sasuke pushed Naruto out without breaking the kiss and slammed the blonde into the nearby wall. Moving away a little, he gazed into the half lidded blue eyes.

"Good so far?" He asked in a hushed voiced, breathing a little bit heavier than usual. Naruto smirked slightly, looking at the brunette as well.

"Yeah, but still... I bet you _could_ do better." Naruto said, even though that was the best kiss of his entire life. Seriously, Sasuke had some major skill in this department.

"You bet I can." Sasuke answered slyly, once again amused. After opening his apartment, he pushed Naruto inside and closed the door behind them with a loud thud.

"Wow, some place you've got here." Naruto said amused at seeing Sasuke's place.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted simply, taking off his jacket, grabbing Naruto by his arm and pulling him to his bedroom. "You are free to admire _that_ room."

With that the brunette put his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer, capturing his lips. Naruto didn't waste any more time as well. Moving his lips, he encircled Sasuke's neck with his arms and massaged it with his fingers gently.

Sasuke pushed Naruto forward, aiming for his bed. By the time they made it there, he had already slipped his hands under the blonde's shirt, pulled it over his head and tossed it on the floor. His shirt soon followed suite and they both landed on soft mattress, Sasuke sitting on top of Naruto.

The brunette smirked down on the blonde, as he ran the tips of his fingers along his chest lightly. Naruto really did have a beautiful body. Slim, almost girlish... tanned and soft.

"Relax." He said and leaned down, kissing Naruto's neck in several places chastely. The blonde looked to the side. He wasn't _that_ stressed, he had just never done it with a complete stranger before... although he didn't really feel like he was with a stranger when he was near Sasuke. Which was pretty strange since despite having an easygoing personality Naruto didn't have many friends.

"Who says I'm stressed?" Naruto asked smirking and moving his hips a little under Sasuke. The brunette gasped and looked at Naruto for a minute, before smirking as well and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. The blonde moaned into Sasuke's mouth and put one hand in his hair, the other on his back, trying to pull him even closer.

When Sasuke had to let go because of the lack of air, he moved his lips to Naruto's neck again, then chest and stomach until he stopped just above the hem of his trousers. Removing them along with the underwear, he undressed himself completely as well and went back to kissing Naruto's body.

Naruto gasped and closed his eyes as he felt Sasuke's tongue move along his member. Putting his fingers into the brunette's hair, he massaged his scalp moaning lightly. Sasuke glanced at the blonde from his position between his legs. God, the sound he was making, almost like purring was _so_ arousing, Sasuke was sure he couldn't get any harder now.

Giving the blonde's member a final lick, he moved back again, grinding their hips together and moaning in anticipation. Leaning down, he lightly bit Naruto's lip and slipped his tongue inside, kissing him roughly. After positioning himself between the blonde's legs, he pushed inside him, feeling Naruto's moan vibrating through his throat.

Letting Naruto get use to the sensation, Sasuke moved to his neck and sucked on in, leaving bruised marks. When the blonde nudged him lightly with his arm, Sasuke started to move, slow thrusts quickly transforming into more forceful ones. Sasuke bit his lip and rested his forehead on the blonde's shoulder, as Naruto arched his back.

"Nhn... Sasuke..." Naruto moaned closing his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth. God, this felt _so freakin good_...

Sasuke moaned loudly as he felt himself come inside the blonde. Pulling out and collapsing on top of Naruto, he breathed heavily, feeling a sticky and wet substance on his stomach. Smirking, Sasuke glanced at the blonde who lay under him with closed eyes, also inhaling deeply.

"So did I win our bet?" He asked in a tired voice. Naruto smiled wearily and looked at Sasuke as well from the corner of his eyes.

"You bet you did." The blonde said, moving a hand thorough his hair and then placing it on top of Sasuke's back in a hugging manner. The brunette let his eyes close. God, was he _tired_...

Naruto, immediately noticing that Sasuke was already falling asleep, somehow managed to pull the duvet and cover them with it. Sighing tiredly, he spared one last glance at the man he had just met a few hours ago. He never thought something like this would happen to him, but damn was he _glad_. Sasuke really seemed like an extremely interesting person... rude and impolite, but still interesting. Naruto didn't regret any of tonight's actions in the slightest...

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open slowly. He looked at his surroundings... it wasn't his home. The blonde's eyes went wide and he wanted to scream but felt something heavy dropped over his waist. Looking down he noticed a pale arm... then felt hot air on his neck...

Sasuke! Right, now he remembered everything... Naruto grinned to himself calming down, as the memories of last night events came back to him. The blonde's grin dropped however, as he wondered _what next?_

How did people behave after one night stands? Was he suppose to disappear right now or wait until the brunette woke up, have a chat with him and be on his merry way? Naruto frowned lightly. What was going to happen to him and Sasuke now? Sure he wasn't stupid enough to think that the brunette wanted a relationship but there was _something_ between them, something very interesting...

But what was he supposed to do now, really? He wondered if Sasuke was still asleep... he lay on his side, so he couldn't see. Okay, Naruto decided to just lay there silently and pretend to be asleep...

"Dobe..." The blonde blinked as he heard a low grunt from behind him. The arm from around his waist disappeared and he felt the weight on the mattress shift a little.

Turning to lay on his back, Naruto looked at Sasuke. He was sitting on the bed with his knees bend and his elbows resting on them.

"How did you know I was awake?" Naruto asked, grinning sheepishly. Moving his black eyes to the blonde, Sasuke smirked.

"You were hyperventilating." He said with a smug expression.

"Oh..." Naruto laughed slightly embarrassed. "You know, that _was_ my first time, I didn't really know what to do."

Sasuke blinked a few times trying to process his words. He didn't mean he—

"No! I see you got it wrong already!" Naruto said hurriedly, observing Sasuke the whole time. "It wasn't my first time having sex, _please_. It was my first time doing it with a complete stranger, you know."

"Oh..." Sasuke nodded, feeling somewhat relieved. Then he sighed and started to look for his clothes. "Okay, come on, I will make... you some...breakfast..." Sasuke said, every next word coming slower than the last one.

_What. The. Fuck. Was. He. Doing?! _He never ever let people even _stay_ after having random sex, let alone _chat_ with them in the morning and offer them _breakfast!_ What was _happening_ with him? And what _was _that? A smirk, a smile, _a fucking chuckle_? He didn't do that!

"Sasuke—"

"Get out!" Sasuke screamed, pointing the doors with his hand, his eyes wide. Naruto blinked a few times, trying to understand the situation.

"Wha—"

"Didn't you hear me? Get _the fuck_ out!" God, he needed to get rid of the blonde now! This wasn't normal, for him to behave like that...

Naruto, still confused, opened and closed his mouth several times but couldn't find any words to say. Maybe Sasuke was a nut case after all... Then again, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt. There, everything was perfectly fine one minute, and in the second he went crazy on him.

"Naruto, I mean it." Sasuke growled and Naruto noticed that his eyes narrowed dangerously. He _really_ was serious. Getting up and gathering his clothes, the blonde got dressed without another word. Finally ready, he headed towards the door, but looked one last time at the brunette.

"For all it's worth, I really _did_ enjoy last night." The blonde said in a dull voice and stepped away from the bedroom, closing the door behind him. When Sasuke heard the front door close as well, he sighed tiredly, collapsing on the bed.

Looking at the ceiling, he moved his hand through his hair. Seriously, what had he gotten himself into this time?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sasuke really didn't know what that thing with the blonde was, but he wasn't going to think about it, he simply didn't _want_ to. He was just going to _ignore it_.

Because if Sasuke was good at something it was _ignoring_. Ignoring things, ignoring thoughts – you name it, he could ignore it for you. It was a _virtue_ he mastered more than perfectly and that was _something_, mind you. The 'Art Of Ignoring', as Sasuke liked to label it in his mind, wasn't even fairly easy – it took a sharp and intelligent mind, lots of confidence and a strong will. Because to ignore things successfully you had to first notice them and then tell yourself that it was something entirely different then you happened to have thought in the beginning – and you had to do it in such a convincing way, that you would actually believe it.

So yeah, Sasuke was pretty damn proud of himself as he walked through the narrow paths of the cemetery with a smug expression, actually believing that he _wasn't_ interested in the blonde and that he most certainly _didn't_ want to see him again.

Anyway, he had other things in his mind... the moment Naruto left his apartment he started to think about his visit at the graveyard again. So, not being able to stop and not having anything else to do, he decided to come here again and think.

Stopping in front of the three familiar graves, Sasuke looked at them dully... and heard a loud gasp from his right. Moving his head to the side, Sasuke saw...

...no one other, then Naruto.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes instantly. What the fuck? Did he follow him here or something... no, the shocked expression on the blonde's face said everything. There was only explanation as to why he was here as well...

"You!" Naruto screamed, pointing his finger at the brunette. What was going on? Didn't he kick him out only this morning? And now what, he was_following_ him?

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he could see the thoughts going through the blonde's mind. God, what a weird situation this was...

"No, I didn't follow you here, dobe." Sasuke said, and turned his eyes to the graves again, planning to ignore the blonde of course. Just his luck, the person he just had random sex with had his family's graves right next to his...

"Tch. Like I care if you did, teme." Naruto scoffed, crossing his arms on his chest. Was he pissed? Of course he was pissed! Sure, the sex was just for one night, but that didn't mean he had to be treated the way he was!

"What are you, _five?_" Sasuke asked sarcastically, when he heard the blonde's tone. Seriously, did he miss something and were they in kindergarten again?

"Maybe!" Naruto said, sticking his tongue out and pouting a minute later. Sasuke observed the blonde looking stubbornly in front of himself, shaking his head lightly. No, he decided, he really _didn't_care.

Naruto glanced from the corner of his eye at the brunette. He wanted to receive some kind of reaction from the brunette, damn it! When he didn't hear anything after the next few minutes though, he turned to look fully at Sasuke... and his face went sad immediately.

He was standing there, his head slightly down and his back slouched. His face dull, almost emotionless... almost, because even from Naruto was standing, he could notice something sparkling in his eyes. Something extremely sad and full of regret and guilt.

Deciding to forget about his hurt pride for the time being, Naruto moved towards Sasuke slowly. Stopping next to the brunette, he glanced at him.

"Do you know who is buried here?" He asked in a calm, tender voice.

Sasuke didn't respond for a few minutes despite hearing the question. He was so deep in thought, he didn't even pay attention to his next words.

"Yeah." He said and smirked bitterly to himself. "My parents... and me."

In all his great intellect, Naruto didn't see _that_ coming. Not really knowing what else to do, the blond turned his eyes slowly to the names engraved on the stones.

Uchiha Fugaku. Uchiha Mikoto... and Uchiha Sasuke.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** Okay, here is the first chapter of my new story! Of course there gonna be more... much more XD It's my first SasuNaru by the way, I always wrote SasuIta only... Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, cause I'm really satisfied with how that turned out!


	2. The Best Metaphor Of Death

**"The Best Metaphor of Death"**

**CHAPTER 02**

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and looked lazily around the room. Grunting, he removed his duvet and sat up on the bed stretching slightly. Despite sleeping until 11 a.m. he _still_ was tired... Maybe that's because he went to sleep at 4 a.m. He really should start to function like a normal human being, but he always had that night-type personality...

Getting up fully, Sasuke grabbed some clean clothes from the dresser and went to the bathroom. Undressing slowly, he stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over his body. Sighing, the brunette closed his eyes and leaned his back against the cold wall, immersing in his own thoughts. What was he going to do today? Oh right..._nothing._

Finally, after standing in the same position for half an hour, Sasuke emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed in his black attire. Walking slowly to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and looked inside for something to eat.

"Had fun with your hooker last night?" Sasuke jump slightly when he heard the voice coming from behind him. Then he rolled his eyes, grabbing a yogurt and turning around.

"How did you know I was with someone?" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother, standing next to him with his arms crossed and back leaned against the kitchen counter. Itachi always did that, sneaking into his apartment at the most inappropriate moments. Why did he give him the keys anyway? Oh right, _he didn't_. Itachi took them himself.

"I was intending to visit you in the morning..." He started, coming to the fridge and also grabbing a yogurt from it. "But _just_ when I climbed up the stairs and neared your door guess who I saw?" Itachi asked, following his little brother to the couch and sitting next to him. "A good looking, blonde boy coming out from your apartment with the most pissed expression ever."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, while taking a bite of his breakfast and looking dully in front of him. Leave it to his brother to know _everything._

"Now Sasuke, I always thought you didn't let your whores stay after having your way with them." Itachi said like it was the most common thing in the world, turning the TV on and flipping through channels and stopping on _cartoon network_. Sasuke glared at his brother. He really didn't want to go back to this... how come Itachi _always_ knew which point to hit?

"I don't, I was just very tired. I kicked him out first thing in the morning." Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders. It _was_ true... then why did he feel like he was lying? Itachi turned his black, piercing eyes to look at his brother.

"Really? Because you know, it looked like he got the wrong impression and was thoroughly disappointed." He said, observing Sasuke's reaction the whole time. The boy sighed with resignation.

"I don't see what your point is, really. What are you doing here anyway?" Sasuke asked, wanting to be left alone already.

"I'm just making sure that you won't get yourself into trouble again." Itachi said and immediately realised that it just _might_ have came out in the wrong way...

"Just like last year?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, couldn't help but feel hurt at his brother's words. Itachi sighed. Yeah, that _definitely_ came out in the wrong way.

"Sasuke, you know I didn't—"

"Just drop it." Sasuke said through gritted teeth turning his eyes away. "I really don't need anyone, _especially you_, reminding me about what happened. I know it freakin well, that it was my fault and all."

"Sasuke, I really didn't mean it like—"

"Just get out." Sasuke said in a low hiss and Itachi got the message instantly. Sighing and giving up, he stood up from the couch and headed towards the door. He really didn't know how to talk with his brother anymore.

The moment Itachi closed the door behind him, Sasuke slide from the couch to kneel in front of the table and hit it with his clenched fists angrily, knocking the glass vase on the floor and shattering it to pieces.

"Fuck!" The brunette cursed, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes tightly. Why did _every fucking time_ he spoke with his brother have to end like this?! Why wouldn't he let him even _slightly_ forget?! Why did everyone around blame him for everything and then were surprised that he blamed himself as well?! Did he _really_ deserve it all? Was he _really_ such a bad person?

Sasuke opened his eyes, resting his forehead on the cold surface. What was he talking about? _Of course he was. _The things he had done were indeed _unforgivable_. He deserved everything that happened to him _and more_. So much more even to the point of losing his life...

No, Sasuke thought, as he smiled to himself bitterly. That would be too easy, he deserved punishment, and death would be _a blessing._

Looking to the side, the brunette observed the broken vase. Oh the irony, how much he resembled the thing right now...

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Oh, hello Naruto! Sorry to drag you here on Sunday but I really had no choice."

"That's fine, don't worry about it, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said happily, as he took his jacket off and put on the plain, black t-shirt he worked in. Just this morning Iruka called him and asked if he could come to Ichiraku and replace some worker who called in sick. Naruto didn't have any plans so he agreed immediately. Actually he was quite glad for the occupation. He just couldn't stop thinking about _Sasuke_, about their night together, about the morning after and then the meeting at the graveyard and his strange words.

Naruto really didn't know what to make out of this. There certainly was something more to him, believing into his words about being dead or not... and damn it, Naruto so badly wanted to know what it was! He didn't want to pester the brunette however and be labelled as a stalker. No matter how effective the method could be, it just wasn't his style.

"Okay, I'm glad. I really doubt I would fine any other replacement... Naruto, you listening?" Iruka asked, when he saw that the blonde had drifted into his daydream land.

"Wha—? Oh yeah, sure! I'm getting to work!" He said not really hearing his boss's words. Grabbing the apron, he started to bustle around the kitchen.

"You sure you're alright? You seem slightly...off." Iruka said, not finding any other words. "Something happened?"

"Of course I'm alright! Nothing happened, really." Naruto said, grinning widely. Despite telling Iruka almost everything, he just couldn't tell him about his one-night stand... he wouldn't hear the end of it _and_ he didn't want to make him worried. Iruka was like a father to him.

"Okay, if you say so..." Iruka said, not in the least convinced, but dropped the subject nonetheless. He didn't want to pry into someone else's business. If Naruto needed his help, he knew he would come to him anyway. "Now go, I think I heard someone enter the restaurant."

Naruto nodded taking his apron off and heading to the part with tables. Spotting the customer, he headed towards him.

"Welcome at Ichiraku. How can I help—_Sasuke?!_" Naruto almost exclaimed. Was he seeing right? The guy sitting in the restaurant he worked in was really _Sasuke?_ And to think that he came here to escape the thoughts about the brunette...

Sasuke's head snapped up when he heard the familiar, loud voice. Looking into the blue, wide eyes he grunted to himself. Great, just _fucking_ great. He left his apartment intending to take a walk but got hungry and went into the first restaurant he saw. It just _had to_ be the same one Naruto worked in. He couldn't believe his luck... or rather lack of it.

"Seriously, we meet in the strangest situations possible. Are you sure you're not following me?" Naruto said in wonder, shaking his head lightly. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be pissed at the brunette. Crossing his arms over his chest, he scoffed. "Why am I talking to you anyway, I'm still pissed at you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes subtly and sighed with resignation. He didn't want nor did he have strength to deal with this right now... _or ever_. Naruto however, immediately noticed that something was different about Sasuke. His face was tired, dull and sad. Eyes slightly red and they lacked the _evil_ glint the brunette had a night before...

"Hey Sasuke..." His anger long forgotten, Naruto sat on the chair in front of the brunette, feeling concerned. "You alright?" He asked in a worried voice, frowning and inspecting Sasuke's face closely.

"Tch." Sasuke grunted. He didn't want _pity_. "You know what, I think I should go." He said and started to get up when a warm hand grabbed his and held it tightly.

Naruto didn't plan on doing this, really. It was pure instinct... he didn't want Sasuke to disappear once again.

"No, don't go!" He said hurriedly, pulling him back down. "If it's making you uncomfortable, I won't ask about anything. Just sit down and let me get you something."

Naruto said, grinning again when he saw Sasuke giving up and sitting back down. Going to the kitchen, he wondered what Sasuke would like to eat... he forgot to ask. Anyway, something told him that the brunette wasn't a ramen type, so he settled for miso and onigiri.

"You know him?" Iruka asked, as he observed the blonde.

"Yeah. Not much though, we just met yesterday." Naruto answered grabbing the tray with food and leaving the kitchen. Iruka frowned lightly. The way he saw them interact, it looked like more than 'not much'...

"Here you are." Naruto said, placing the tray in front of Sasuke and sitting in the same chair as before. Sasuke eyed the food in front of him. He really was surprised, he didn't tell Naruto what he wanted; yet he received exactly that.

"How did you know what I liked?" He asked, raising one eyebrow and sipping at his soup slowly. Naruto grinned again, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"You look like an onigiri–miso type of guy." He said and laughed, when Sasuke chocked on his soup slightly.

"I look like _what?_ No wait, I don't want to know after all." Sasuke asked, looking amused at the grinning blonde. "So this is where you work, huh?"

"Yeah. Really nice place... but the perverted guy I was telling you about is absent today. He got sick and I'm replacing him... although it's good, I don't think you would like to listen to his 'Penis Stories' while eating..." Naruto said, pondering on the matter for a moment. Sasuke snickered lightly, as he finished his soup and started to eat onigiri.

"Yeah, I think I've got enough 'Penis Stories' as it is..." Sasuke said, smirking at the glare Naruto send him. The blonde wanted to say something about their night together, but decided against it, seeing as it was a pretty touchy topic for the other... but he had to ask about _something_, damn it! He didn't want to waste the opportunity and so badly wished to discover more about the brunette.

"Okay, I know I said I won't ask about it, so you can tell me to shut up—"

"Shut up."

"– _after_ you hear my question." Naruto finished, glaring at the smug looking brunette sitting in front of him. "Anyway... is this about your parents? Because I noticed that on the grave it was written that they passed away only two years ago." Naruto asked, indicating that he meant the mood Sasuke was in. He really hoped it wasn't too straightforward...

...no, it sure as hell wasn't, seeing as Sasuke started to chuckle darkly to himself right now.

"My parents?" Sasuke shook his head. "I don't _miss_ my parents, I couldn't care less if they were dead or alive." Sasuke said carelessly, going back to eating with a shrug of his shoulders.

Naruto blinked. Okay...this was getting weirder with every sentence that left Sasuke's mouth. Who in their right mind wouldn't miss their parents? He missed his like hell!

"Why is that? I miss mine like hell." He said, looking at the brunette curiously. Sasuke shrugged his shoulder again.

"They never gave a shit about me." Sasuke said in an emotionless voice. Maybe for someone other then Sasuke a topic like that would be deep, complicated and painful, but for him it was extremely plain and easy. Mostly because he _really_ didn't care about his parents. He stopped caring long before they even died, so it didn't make such a big difference anyway. "What about you?"

"Me? They died quite a long time ago... my mother twenty-four and my father twenty-three years ago. So I didn't really know them... but from what I heard, they were great people." Sasuke glanced at Naruto as the blonde smiled a sad smile. "I really wish I could meet them..." The blonde added in wonder.

They both fell silent, as Naruto got lost in his thoughts. Sasuke observed him silently, chewing on his food slowly. What was so different about the blonde? Sasuke never really talked with people he had random sex with... Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, Sasuke decided that it was high time to get home. This was really getting complicated, how come he couldn't stick to his plan and _ignore_ the blonde?

"Hey, you leaving already?" Naruto asked, snapping out of his thoughts and seeing Sasuke already standing and pulling money from his wallet.

"Hn." The brunette said and turned around, leaving without another word. Naruto followed Sasuke with his eyes. Why was Sasuke so defensive all the time? Deciding that he had to act in some way, the blonde quickly got up as well and ran after the boy.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, running out and catching up with Sasuke. The brunette stopped and turned around, hearing his name.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at Naruto with raised brow as he calmed his breath. Finally, being able to talk, Naruto straightened himself grinning and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if his face didn't hurt from smiling like that all the time. He sure as hell would have gotten a face cramp a long time ago...

"Listen Sasuke, I was wondering..." Naruto started, being slightly embarrassed. He didn't do this often... he _never_ did this! "If it was okay if I visited you some time... or maybe we could go out somewhere?" He finished uncertainly.

Sasuke blinked. Was Naruto asking him out...? the brunette couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. A relationship... it was something he sucked at _big time_.

Now, Naruto normally would feel offended at something like that. It took him so much courage to do this, for the first time in his life nonetheless, and he got laughed at. But something about that laugh was off, it wasn't mocking like in the 'who-do-you-think-you-are-to-ask-ME-out' way, it was almost... bitter. When Sasuke calmed down finally, he looked at Naruto with scepticism written all over his face.

"Trust me Naruto, you wouldn't want to go out with someone like me." He said and Naruto was just going to ask _why_, but Sasuke didn't give him the opportunity. "Listen, I think you read this situation the wrong way. I want sex, not emotional bullshit."

Naruto arched his eyebrow. Now it was his turn to look at Sasuke with scepticism.

"Sasuke please. I'm not _eight_, I know what a _one night stand_ means." He said and looked to the side. "I don't think that just because we had sex _once_, we are meant to be together from now on, I'm not _that_ stupid." Naruto continued, slightly hurt. "I'm not asking you for a relationship or anything of that kind, really. I'm just saying that you interest me in some way and that I really would like to get to know you better."

Sasuke stood without a word, observing the blonde. He really did look hurt... he really did look like he sincerely cared... _No!_ Sasuke couldn't believe himself. Just a second more and he would actually _agree_ to meet the blonde!

"No Naruto, I don't think it's a good idea." He said, turning to his side partly and intending to leave. "You don't know anything, but trust me on this... it will really be better that way." Sasuke finished and turned away completely. Just when he started walking again, he heard Naruto's voice once again.

"Maybe I don't know anything, but I really would like to find out... Anyway, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." The blonde said and walked back to the restaurant. His gut feeling told him not to let go of this... and he wasn't intending to.

Sasuke only shook his head at the blonde's words, as he continued walking. It was a good thing Naruto didn't know anything, really... after all curiosity killed whoever got in his way...

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Nearing his block, Sasuke pulled the door open... only to run into someone.

"Hey, watch out where you are going—oh Sasuke, it's you!" Sasuke looked up at the person he collided with and arched his brow.

"Kisame? What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at the big man in front of him.

"What do you think I'm doing here, kid? I was visiting Itachi, what else?" He said, grinning and showing his sharp, shark-like teeth. Right, Hoshigaki Kisame was his brother's best friend. He was _big_, he was _loud_, he was _weird looking_... and he had this strange habit of calling Sasuke a 'kid' and pretended to be his good uncle all the time. Sasuke had no idea how a person like Itachi managed to put up with a person like _him_...

"Hn." Sasuke simply grunted in response and intended to be on his merry way, when Kisame grabbed his shoulder lightly. The brunette flinched at the unwanted contact immediately, sending him a glare. "What?"

Kisame laughed shortly.

"Come on, kid, don't be so uptight! Anyway, I just wanted to ask you something. You see, my cousin happened to move in here and I told him to come and see you, so you know, he won't be alone in a new place. Is that alright with you?"

"Whatever." Sasuke said, sighing with resignation. He knew that whatever he would say, Kisame would send his freakin cousin to him anyway. Turning away again, Sasuke headed to the elevator only to be stopped once again.

"Hey Sasuke?" Kisame called again, and Sasuke turned around looking at him with a twitching eyebrow.

_"What?"_ He asked utterly irritated. Kisame however fell silent and observed the boy for a few seconds with worried face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked finally and Sasuke couldn't help but feel surprised at the question. Then he remembered. After all, Kisame _knew_...

"I..." Sasuke started, not really knowing how to answer that. How _did_ he feel? Worthless? Guilty? Tired? Alone? Miserable? Lost? "I'm... I'm fine."

Kisame looked at him knowing damn well that the boy was lying. Itachi was right; Sasuke was in far worse condition than _bad_. Sasuke however, didn't want to continue this conversation anymore. Walking into the elevator hurriedly, he pushed the button not even sparing one more glance at his brother's friend.

When he finally arrived on his floor, he strode out of the elevator. Walking up to his door, he noticed Itachi standing there, to his great chagrin of course. Without any acknowledgment that he noticed his brother, Sasuke started to look for his keys hurriedly.

"Where were you?" Itachi asked, glancing at his brother. He looked more distressed than usual.

"Out." Sasuke grunted as he finally found the keys and unlocked his apartment. God, why did Itachi have to live in the apartment that was just beneath his? He was _never_ going to get any peace this way.

"Okay. I just wanted to ask if Kisame told you about—" Itachi didn't finish, as Sasuke walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him with a loud thud. Itachi sighed, closing his eyes for a minute. He wasn't pissed, no. He was used to this... all in all he could just take his spare keys and go in there. But he wasn't going to do that, _now_ at least. He knew his brother was better left alone at a time like this.

Glancing one last time at the door, Itachi went downstairs to his apartment. Going in, he first headed to the kitchen grabbing something to eat and then headed towards his study room. It was his idea, really, to buy Sasuke the apartment just above his. This way he could always keep a close watch on him, and God knew the brunette needed that. Who knew what ideas came to Sasuke's mind? He already thought that his life had no point... and the worst thing was that the older Uchiha could do _nothing_ about this.

He tried to talk to his brother countless times, but nothing seemed to get through to him. He just didn't know what to say to Sasuke anymore. No matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't explain to him that he _had_ a reason to live, that his existence _did _matter. He just gave up after some time. Of course it wasn't like he stopped to care, he loved his brother no matter what. He realized that it simply wasn't what Sasuke needed. Which of course raised the whole new question of _what _exactly Sasuke needed... and Itachi couldn't find an answer for the world despite thinking about it for the long hours. The fact that Sasuke stubbornly refused to get any professional help didn't change things for the better either.

Sighing again, Itachi ran a hand through his long... no, _short_ hair. The brunette smiled to himself slightly. He still forgot sometimes that he cut his hair almost a year ago in the same fashion as Sasuke did. Really, he had done so much to help his little brother and still felt like it wasn't even vaguely enough. Of course he wasn't complaining. All the sacrifices he made, he would make them once again if needed. The only thing that bothered him was that it didn't seem to help Sasuke enough. Which only made his mind go back to the previous question – what was it that Sasuke needed?

The ringing of his cell made Itachi snap out of his thoughts. Grabbing the phone from the desk, he looked at the ID and smirked.

"Hn?" He grunted, answering the call.

"Oh come on Itachi, don't give me that 'Hn' response, un!" Itachi's smirk only widened as he heard the cheerful voice of his friend, Deidara.

"Hn." Itachi answered again, only to receive a short laugh on the other side.

"Okay, have it your way! Anyway, I was wondering if I could drop by your apartment for a minute? I have a meeting in two hours and have to wait somewhere, un. My apartment is too far away, so I thought about you. What do you say? Just don't say 'Hn'!"

"Sure." Itachi said, also laughing a little.

"Okay then, I'll be there in a few minutes, un!" Deidara said in a singsong voice and hung up. Itachi shook his head slightly at his friend's behaviour. What weird people they were, these friends of his...

About fifteen minutes later Itachi and Deidara sat on the black, leathered couch, both with a cup of coffee in their hands.

"So, you excited about the this weekend?" Itachi asked, sipping slowly at his drink and looking at his blonde friend. Deidara grinned immediately when he heard the question.

"Hell yeah, un! It is my _birthday_ after all, right?! God I can't wait anymore, this is going to be the party of _the year_, un!" Deidara said, waving his free hand energetically. How he did that without spilling even one drop of his coffee was something Itachi couldn't really understand.

"Uh-huh. I bet it will." Itachi said, arching one brow. With his friend behaving like that it sure as hell will.

"So, Itachi..." Deidara said, grinning slyly and leaning slightly in the direction of the brunette. "Did you get me something yet?"

"No." Itachi said with a completely innocent face. Deidara pouted.

"You should have bought a present for me _months_ ago, un! You know, like planning it the whole year and then surprising me with something _really_ big? God, how come I have assholes as a friends, un?" The blonde said, pouting even more. Itachi couldn't help but to smirk at that. The truth was he already bought a present for his friend, something Deidara wanted for a long time... but he wasn't the one to spoil the fun, even if he was the only one having it.

"Come on, I need to smoke." The brunette said, getting up and stepping out onto the balcony with Deidara close behind him. When they both had their cigarettes, Itachi leaned his back on the barrier, while Deidara looked at the horizon, smiling lightly and enjoying the scenery.

"Uh, just my luck. _You_ again." Both Itachi and Deidara raised their heads, only to see Sasuke standing on the balcony, also with a cigarette in his hand. Itachi's balcony was slightly longer than Sasuke's, so they could see each other clearly. They often met like that, seeing as both of them smoked and both of them liked to stand there and simply think, observing the city's promenade.

"Nice to see you too, little brother." Itachi said simply, not a bit offended at Sasuke's words.

"Oh, hi Sasuke, un!" Deidara exclaimed loudly, turning around and waving his hand happily. He received a 'Hn' in response. Surprise, surprise, "Oh, Sasuke, un! I've got something important to tell you!"

"Yeah? And what would that be?" The brunette asked, looking at the energetic blonde beneath him. God, was it déjà-vu or something? He really resembled Naruto greatly... knowing his shitty luck, they were brothers.

"I'm having a birthday party next weekend! And I'm inviting you to come as well, un!" Deidara said, grinning widely. To tell the truth, Sasuke was like a younger brother to him as well, he cared for the small brunette dearly.

"Oh please. You know I don't enjoy things like that..." Sasuke grunted, rolling his eyes. Deidara's party were _insane_ to say the least...

"Nuh-huh, there's no way you're getting out of this! I want to see you there on Friday evening or I'll personally come here and drag your emo ass out, un!" Deidara said and Sasuke swallowed nervously. Did he believe Deidara? Why yes, of course he did... he knew him well enough to know that he wasn't joking and really _would_ do that. Sasuke knew from personal experience...

"You can bring someone with you, so you will feel better, un." Deidara added, looking at Sasuke eagerly. The brunette scowled.

"Tch. Who am I suppose to bring? I don't know anyone around here, everyone I ever knew are back in Kyoto. Not that it would actually change anything..." Sasuke said, adding the last part in a whisper. Even if one of his old friends was actually here, he still wouldn't be able to see them.

"How about that hooker from earlier?" Itachi asked suddenly. He wasn't sure whether this would be good for his brother, but going out certainly will and he just knew that Sasuke wasn't going to do that otherwise.

"Hooker? Did Sasuke get another whore, un?" Deidara asked, sincerely curious. He knew _everything_ about Sasuke's hookers. It was the passion of his life, there were so many of them!

"Are you insane? That's a _hooker_, for sex only. You don't go to the parties with them." Sasuke said, both amused and scared of his brother's idea.

"Why not, you can have sex with him there as well, un!" Deidara said, smiling slyly. "And I would like to meet him! I _love_ meeting your hookers Sasuke, they are always so interesting!"

Sasuke glared at Deidara, then at his brother. Oh God, they _were_ serious...and the worst part was, he had absolutely no way out of this. If Deidara set his mind on meeting his hooker, he _would_ do it. For some strange reason, it was his greatest hobby.

"Tch, whatever. God, what did I do to have a _lunatic_ for a brother..." The brunette murmured, turning away and disappearing in his apartment.

The minute Sasuke went inside, Deidara's face dropped. The blonde looked at Itachi.

"It's pretty bad with him, isn't it?" Deidara asked, truly concerned. Itachi sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah... The worst thing is, I don't know what to do anymore." The brunette said with a pained expression. Deidara watched him closely. It was very rare when you saw Itachi display any emotions, let alone the vivid one like this. It was usually around him, Kisame... or his brother. But lately only around his brother, as Deidara noticed dully, it really made Deidara more worried with every passing day, both Sasuke's and Itachi's mental condition. "If something won't happen soon... something _big_... then I don't know if there's gonna be any hope for him. Damn, what am I saying, I don't know if there's any hope for him _now_..."

Deidara didn't have anything to say to that.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** Okay, another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

I just wanted to point out that, as my beta said, I realize that hookers are people who get paid for sex. I just wanted something for them to call Naruto... and since "one-night-stand-guy/random-sex-guy" was too long and bitch/whore/slut didn't really suit as well, I settled for "hooker", it just sounds more playful and somehow nicer XD And damn, I like this word XD

And yeah, I really did make Itachi have short hair... I think you can guess how it suits to the story, saaaaa XD


	3. Between The Lines

**"Between The Lines"**

**CHAPTER 03**

Sasuke _tried_ to ignore it.

He _really _did.

But he _couldn't_ do it anymore.

"_What the fuck is the __problem_" Sasuke screamed, opening the door violently and glaring at whoever dared to stand on the other side. God, that person wasn't even knocking, he was trying to break the Goddamn door down! Nobody ever knocked on his door, they all knew _better_... and the fact that it was fucking 6 in the morning didn't help either.

"Wow, you really _are_ a bastard with a stick up his ass. But seriously it took you so long, didn't you hear me or what? Because _bitch please_, I was so loud that probably everyone in that freakin building heard me!" Sasuke blinked closing his mouth. What. Was. _That?!_ "Hey, mind if I come inside? No? Thanks!"

The intruder said, moving past Sasuke before he could even react in any way and entered his apartment. The brunet still couldn't find any words to say. _Who was this guy?_ He certainly didn't know him, he would remember such a loud person... what was with him and loud people lately, seriously?!

"_The fuck?_" Was all Sasuke managed to choke out. The boy turned around after hearing the brunet speak and Sasuke had a good chance to look at him closely. The guy was pretty handsome, probably around his age. He was about the same height and body posture... his skin was pale, shoulder-reaching hair was a strange shade of bluish-grey and his eyes were blue with a slight hue of green... and those shark-like teeth...

"Didn't Kisame tell you I was coming? Oh well, I'm Suigetsu, Houzuki Suigetsu." The boy said, looking around the apartment with excitement.

"He did... he didn't mention that you were coming at _six in the __morning_ however." Sasuke said sarcastically, pushing the door shut.

"Am I too early? Sorry, I'm a morning person and always forget that other's are probably still asleep..." Suigetsu said, laughing sheepishly. "Sasuke, right?"

"Right..." The brunet murmured, running a hand through his hair. Sighing, Sasuke moved towards the kitchen, as Suigetsu sat on the couch in the living room. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, sure bitch!" Suigetsu said grinning widely as Sasuke's brow twitched. He couldn't decide if he should feel offended at being called '_bitch'_? Because it looked like it was a common word for the boy.

"Here." Sasuke said, after making the drinks and placing them on the table. Collapsing on the couch with a loud sigh, Sasuke let his eyes close for a minute. He didn't remember when the last time he had to wake up so freakin early was. For him, something like 6 a.m. didn't even _exist_.

"Thanks! You really have a nice place, you know?" Suigetsu said, drinking his coffee slowly. "It will take me some time to unpack my things, I have a deadline soon... but you bet it's going to be so nice as well."

"Deadline?" Sasuke asked, cracking one eye open and glancing at the newcomer with slight interest.

"Yeah, I'm a writer, bitch!" Suigetsu exclaimed proudly. "Okay, so maybe I'm not _completely_ a writer, I still study journalism... but I do write articles to the newspapers and I'm working on my own book!"

"Oh..." Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment. It somehow suited the shark like teen.

"You into writing too?"

"Slightly...more into art though." Sasuke thought, thinking about his past life.

"Really? What do you study? Because you _do _study, right?" Suigetsu asked, honestly interested in the guy he had just met. He looked like a really intriguing person, his cousin was right... but he was right about the other thing as well, he looked really _devastated_, it was clear from the first glance.

"I used to study architecture." Sasuke answered, smiling at the memory subtly. "But I don't anymore."

"Really? Why? Because the look on your face says that you enjoyed it."

"I did... but I stopped." The brunet said, realising that he had already said too much. He got too melancholic, seriously. It was all in the past now.

"Oh..." Suigetsu said, and even though he wanted to ask more, he remembered that Kisame warned him _not_ to pester Sasuke unless he spoke himself. Sure this whole thing seemed extremely weird for him, but it wasn't his place to ask questions. "Anyway, you heard about the party this weekend? Because Kisame told me to come, so I could meet new people etc. and I just wanted to ask if you were coming, you know, so I won't be there entirely alone."

"Yeah, unfortunately..." Sasuke said, coming back to earth, glad at the change of topic. "I was forced to come, they are celebrating Deidara's birthday."

"Deidara? Who's that, bitch?" Suigetsu asked, moving his head to the side and putting his empty cup away.

"Deidara is the best friend of Kisame and Itachi – my brother. They are insane and inseparable, let me tell you that." Sasuke said, thinking about his brother's small gang. They really were _inseparable_, they knew each other from High School, which was... pretty damn long ago, seeing as his brother was turning thirty next year. They even followed Itachi from Kyoto to Tokyo, when he moved here after getting into the University. "He's cool though. Loud, blond and idiotic with this big obsession for art and blowing things up... but still cool." Sasuke decided to omit the blond's hobby that concerned his hookers – for the sake of his dignity of course.

Suigetsu laughed at that.

"Damn, you _do_ have a sense of humour after all. Bitch, so you aren't _just_ pretty." Suigetsu said, looking at Sasuke's body. The brunet realised then that he had nothing else beside his sweatpants on.

"_Bitch please_." Sasuke said, quoting Suigetsu and rolling his eyes. "You aren't half that bad yourself, but I made it a point in my life _not to_ have sex with my neighbours. You know, all the rumours and awkward meetings on the stair case." Suigetsu laughed again, looking at Sasuke slightly amused. It was getting better and better, he must say.

"Okay, I hate to do it, but I have to go." Suigetsu said, getting up and heading to the door with Sasuke close behind him. "You really are fun, you know that bitch? Anyway, if you want anything I live on the sixth floor, number 23. See you on Friday, Sasu-chan!" Suigetsu said before exiting and smirked at the glare Sasuke sent him.

Closing the door behind his new neighbour, Sasuke sighed and looked around. Now, what was he supposed to do with so much free time?

...There was only one answer for the brunet, really.

Sex.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sasuke.

That was the only thing Naruto was capable of thinking about. If someone asked him what the weather was, he would say: _Sasuke_. If someone asked him if he did his homework, he would say: _Sasuke_. If someone asked him what he had eaten for breakfast, he would say: _Sasuke..._

...Which brought _oh so very not_ innocent mental images to the blonds' mind.

Naruto screamed in frustration, as he scrubbed the counter in Ichiraku's kitchen. What was happening to him? He hadn't see Sasuke in what, three days maybe? And he had already gone insane! God, he had known the brunet only one week, not _even_ that!

"If you're going to do it like that, you will make a hole in there." Iruka said, chuckling lightly as he entered the kitchen.

"What? Oh sorry..." Naruto said, confused at first. It was weird enough he didn't say _'Sasuke'_; the blond thought sarcastically, as he put his arms on the counter and rested his forehead on them. God, had the world gone insane, or was it just him?

"Naruto, you sure you're fine? 'Cause you sure don't look like it." Iruka asked, really concerned about the blond. The last few days Naruto had been lost in his thoughts all the time, always thinking about something really hard and not being able to find an answer... or so it looked from his point of view.

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto murmured into his arm. What was he supposed to tell him, really? He didn't know anything himself. "I'm going home."

With that, the blond grabbed his jacket and put it on, heading towards the exit and leaving a frowning Iruka behind. Walking into the cold night air, Naruto pulled his jacket closer to himself... and screamed in shock when someone grabbed his arm and pulled back.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto hissed angrily as he turned around to snap at whoever pulled him so suddenly...only to see Sasuke standing in front of him.

The blond blinked a few times, not really sure whether Sasuke was really there or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him... _again_.

"What, not happy to see me, dobe?" Sasuke asked, arching one brow at Naruto's shocked expression.

"Teme!" Naruto said loudly, pointing one finger at Sasuke. "Now I'm sure that you're following me!"

"You invited me to come, remember?" The brunet said, smirking a little. Naruto didn't have an answer to that.

"So what do you want?" The blond asked, pouting slightly.

"Sex." Sasuke said immediately, his face and voice serious. "_Just_ sex. You think you can give me that?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Of course Naruto could give him that. Naruto could give him more for that matter, but if that was all Sasuke was asking about—God, it was really hard to think with a cock up your ass, Naruto thought dimly.

They barely made it to Naruto's apartment and when they entered the blonds' living room they were already naked. God, was Sasuke _horny_... he didn't even wait until they reached Naruto's bed, he just shoved him face first against the wall and pushed inside.

Not that Naruto didn't like it of course; he always preferred his sex... spontaneous and full of surprises.

"Nhn..." Sasuke moaned, thrusting into Naruto. Moving his head a little, the brunet bit Naruto's neck while stroking his shaft up and down. God, it was such a good thing Naruto agreed to this, Sasuke feared that he might have refused... and the brunet didn't feel like looking for another hooker, it wasn't that easy to find someone reliable, vaguely professional and _healthy._

"Harder..." Naruto mumbled, closing his eyes tightly and pushing his forehead against the wall as Sasuke complied and squeezed his member more forcefully. Anyway, going back to his thoughts... Naruto got the message clearly, really. Sasuke didn't want to meet the blond, as he stated earlier, but meet as go out and date. Sasuke wanted sex, only sex, without any questions. It should have been clear for the blond from the start, actually it was, really. He just thought that maybe... maybe there would be something else. Well, maybe there still were some chances... and if not, at least there was still sex, amazing sex at that.

"Naruto..." Sasuke panted, feeling himself come inside the blond and a sticky, wet substance on his hand. Ceasing all movement, he rested his forehead against Naruto's back and closed his eyes, trying to calm down slightly.

"Fuck, aren't you good..." Naruto said with a sigh, in a tired voice, also calming down slowly. He took in this unique feeling – feeling of Sasuke's hand on his member, feeling of Sasuke inside him and damn, did it feel right.

"Just good?" Sasuke asked, smirking cockily against the tan skin despite being completely weary. Moving his thumb he stroked the tip of Naruto's shaft gently.

"Mhm..." The blonde moaned at the sensation. "Better than good."

"_Just _better than good?" Sasuke asked again, his smirk only widening. Moving his head a little, the brunette licked Naruto's neck and then bit and sucked on the spot, sliding his tongue skilfully along the skin.

"God Sasuke... _amazing_." Naruto said again, his breath hissing in his throat as he felt Sasuke lick several spots on the nape of his neck. He could do this for hours, seriously. Just laying down and letting Sasuke do whatever the hell he pleased, it felt _that_ good...

"Hm, amazing you say." Sasuke murmured and bite Naruto's neck one last time, before moving to the blonds' ear and nibbling the shell of it with his lips. "I think I can live with that."

Naruto shivered at Sasuke's low whisper, at the feeling of his hot breath against his skin. Ironically enough, he felt like they were never this close before, despite having sex.

Pulling out of Naruto, Sasuke collapsed on his back on the soft couch he spotted a second earlier. The blond turned around and arched an eyebrow at Sasuke laying there and glancing tiredly at the ceiling, completely comfortable with being naked. Grabbing his favoured, fluffy blanket he stood near his couch.

"Scoot over, teme." He said and Sasuke rolled his eyes, but moved nonetheless. Naruto grinned and laid next to him on his side, covering them both and resting his head on the brunet's shoulder. Sasuke ran his free hand through his hair. He really should be going, seriously, but somehow he felt just... content with how things were right now. No worrying about his past, no thinking about his future and what he should or shouldn't do, just the current moment. Sasuke didn't have many moments like that.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked lazily, tracing small circles with his fingers on Sasuke's chest. He just couldn't bear the silence, seriously. Sasuke smirked.

"Nothing." He answered honestly and turned his head a little to look at the mop of blond hair lying on his shoulder. "What are you doing this Friday?"

"Why?" Naruto asked, lifting his head slightly and looking into midnight eyes. "More sex?"

"As tempting as it is, this is not about it, unfortunately." Sasuke said. "I was invited to my brother's friend's party and told to bring someone along, specifically you."

"Gee, some romantic spirit you've got there, you know?" Naruto pouted. "Why specifically me?"

"I don't know, ask my brother – although I doubt you'll get anything from him, I stopped questioning his motives years ago." Sasuke said, thinking about his brother and why indeed he wanted him to bring Naruto along. "Anyway, dobe, are you or are you not coming?"

"Teme, of course I'm coming!" Naruto said. God, the way Sasuke was staring down at him made him wonder if the brunet would be pissed if Naruto kissed him right now. Deciding to take his chances the blond leaned towards Sasuke and just when they lips met, the brunet jerk away violently.

"Fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke cursed, sitting up and glaring at the blond. "I don't _kiss_ unless having sex! We are not in a relationship, I think I made it clear."

Naruto turned his eyes away, embarrassed but disappointed in the same time.

"Yeah, yeah..." He answered dully.

"Don't do that again, dobe." Sasuke said, turning his head away as well and calming down. Seriously, he didn't want Naruto to ruin everything by... by stupid ideas like that. "I think I should get going."

With that, Sasuke got up and started to gather his things. When he was dressed and intending to leave, he glanced at the still silent Naruto one last time.

"Remember about Friday, 8 p.m. at my place."

Naruto turned his head just in time to see Sasuke closing the door behind him. God, he just had to ruin everything, seriously. Like sex wasn't enough, he just had to try and kiss him! And no longer than an hour ago Sasuke said that he wanted just sex. Maybe this whole atmosphere after gave him the wrong impression and he did get caught up in the moment... but he still should have been more patient and not so naive as to believe that Sasuke would actually change his mind so fast. It surely needed more time and work than that. He should be glad Sasuke still wanted to see him on Friday... or maybe he didn't, he made it clear that his brother told him to invite him.

Naruto sighed, covering himself completely with the blanket and snuggling into it. He always had this tendency to feel drawn by the strangest guys and the hardest to get to nonetheless. Just like now with Sasuke. The brunet made it clear that he wanted sex only, never did anything to actually make Naruto think differently and yet, here he was, thinking how to make Sasuke change his mind and at least be friends with him.

The blond snorted. Friends, right. He knew from experience that when he met someone and felt like this, mere friendship wouldn't satisfy him... which always ended in getting hurt.

**/\/\****/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"...I need a smoke." Sasuke said, searching for his cigarettes nervously.

"What? Are you kidding Sasuke? You just smoked, un!" Deidara said, sitting down on the couch near Itachi, who looked around the room with the bored expression.

"You're gonna get a lung cancer, kid." Kisame joined in, grabbing a few chocolate cookies and stuffing his mouth with them. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So? It's not like I _can't_ smoke with you all sitting here and giving me no peace whatsoever." With that, the brunet grabbed the box and the lighter and stepped outside. Sighing in relief, he ran a hand through his hair. It was Friday evening and Itachi, Deidara, Kisame and Suigetsu decided to gather in Sasuke's place for some strange reason while waiting for Sasuke's companion before going out. Of course Sasuke didn't tell them that he invited Naruto, or his hooker as they labelled him. Why? Because he wanted to have his little revenge and torture them a little with the lack of information.

Finally, the brunet heard a knock on the door.

"Oh! He's here! Can I answer the door, un?" Deidara screamed, already getting up. Sasuke's eyes went wide. There was no way in hell he was letting this lunatic greet Naruto, or anyone else for that matter. Running inside, Sasuke sent Deidara a glare.

"Put your artistic ass back on that couch, you blond freak or _I'll_ blow it up!" He said, receiving a smirk in return. Going to the door, Sasuke took a deep breath, before swinging the door open...and literally gasping at what he saw.

There, Naruto was standing with already unzipped jacket. He had loose, black trousers with many pockets and a few chains attached to them. His shirt was red, long-sleeved with random, black words in different sizes and fonts on it. He even had black eyeliner around his big, blue eyes and black eye shadow, which only made them look more alluring. His hair was even more ruffled, if possible... really Sasuke couldn't do anything but gape at him.

"Hi..." Naruto said slightly embarrassed at how Sasuke looked all over his body and still feeling slightly awkward at the situation that took place in his apartment almost a week earlier. He was really stressed before that meeting, God, he wouldn't overdo it if he said that he felt like a schoolgirl on her first date! A minute more and he would start to stutter at every word! His stomach was making nervous flips and he really felt like hiding in some hellhole... "I hope I'm dressed in an appropriate way, you know..."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke said, still stunned by the blonds' looks. "You look great."

Naruto's cheeks went slightly red when Sasuke complimented him. Laughing sheepishly, he looked to his feet. He felt so special when Sasuke said something nice about him, mostly because he always knew that he meant his every word.

"Come inside." The brunet said, grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him into the apartment. The minute Naruto entered the place he heard loud talking and laughing and felt even more stressed immediately. Sasuke didn't say anything about meeting anyone in his home; he thought they were going to meet everyone in the club.

Sasuke pushed Naruto into the living room and stopped in front of the couch on which everyone was sitting. Naruto swallowed nervously. God, why was he so stressed, it wasn't like him at all! And how many people were here, he thought Sasuke was a loner and didn't know anyone and here, he was proved entirely _wrong_. It looked like he was the only one without friends after all.

"Oh! Sasuke's hooker is here, un!" Deidara exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands into the air in a happy gesture. Naruto's eyes went wide. A hooker? He looked angrily at Sasuke, punching him in the shoulder lightly.

"Teme! You told them I'm a hooker!" Naruto said, forgetting about his nerves immediately. "Now they're gonna think I'm some cheap whore!" He screamed putting his hands in his hair in frustration, _really terrified_. Sasuke arched one eyebrow and looked at Naruto amused.

"Well... aren't you?" He asked casually and everyone laughed as Naruto continued to send daggers with his eyes at him. "No seriously dobe, I didn't tell them that. They assumed it themselves."

"Just introduce us already, I'm anxious to know him, un!" Deidara said.

"Okay, okay... So first on the right is my older _insane_ brother, Itachi." Sasuke said and Naruto glanced at the older sibling. Was he seeing right? They looked exactly the same! Same eyes, same skin, exactly the same hair... God, there were two Sasuke's! Oh well the more the better... but Sasuke was lucky to have a brother, he wished he had one as well. Naruto grinned widely and nodded his head. Itachi looked at the blond in wonder, returning the gesture.

"Next, the blond, loud idiot that is sitting next to him is Deidara – it's his birthday we are celebrating. Be careful around him, he just _might_ blow you up or something..." Sasuke said, murmuring the last part and Naruto smiled slightly.

"Hey, I heard that, un!" Deidara pouted and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, moving on... Next, the shark –like guy is Kisame..."

"Sasuke." Kisame looked at the brunet shaking his head with disapproval. Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"Right, my _Good Uncle Kisame_..." Sasuke said and Naruto started to chuckle, as well as the rest of the company. "And where is..."

"Sasu-chan! I ate your cereals, I hope you don't mind." Suigetsu said, dropping one arm casually around Sasuke's shoulder and grinning widely. Then he moved his eyes to the blond. "Wow, bitch, who's _that?!"_

"Suigetsu." Sasuke said with resignation, closing his eyes for a second and sighing tiredly. There was just no use removing his arm, it would only mean an even tighter hug...as Sasuke learned from the last week... "This is Naruto—"

"Oh, that hooker Deidara was talking about?" Suigetsu asked, inspecting Naruto closely, who shifted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. "Bitch, is he _hot!_ Where did you get him, I want one too!"

Naruto frowned lightly. What was with people calling him _a hooker_? What was with this guy calling Sasuke _a bitch_... and what was with this guy _being so friendly with the brunet?! _Naruto didn't want anyone near Sasuke, it took him so much work to work his way slowly towards him and he was only at the beginning and this guy seemed so friendly with him. How long had they known each other anyway?

...No, Naruto wasn't jealous_. He most definitely wasn't_. What was jealousy? He _didn't_ even _know_ that word...

"Can we go now?" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother pleadingly. Itachi smirked, observing the whole situation silently up until now. Something was going on...and Itachi wouldn't call himself a _Super Ultra Hyper_ _Great Mighty Uchiha Prodigy_ if he wasn't going to find out _what_...

...He really did call himself that. Not that someone was going to find out about it _ever._

"Why? Don't you enjoy your current situation?" He asked, getting up and grabbing his bag. "Anyway, you and Naruto are going to ride with me and Deidara, Kisame and Suigetsu will drive in another car."

With that, everyone grabbed their things and headed towards the underground parking lot. Naruto looked at the black, slim Chevrolet Volt in front of him. God, were all the Uchihas so freakin _loaded?_ The most expensive cars, motors, apartments... What were they doing for a living, really? Naruto made a mental note to ask Sasuke about that later...

Naruto got into the car as carefully as he could and sat on the black, cold leather seat. If he were to damage _something_, he wouldn't be able to pay it off for the rest of his freakin life!

"Sasuke, does your brother drive as madly as you?" Naruto asked, putting his belt on and looking at the brunet doing the same.

"You have no idea, un!" Deidara answered him instead, laughing lightly. "It's really a miracle he's still alive! I think it's his third car this year, un!"

Naruto gulped in fear and looked at Sasuke's smirking, smug face.

"Maybe I'll take a cab..." Naruto said in a small voice and Itachi chuckled darkly, adjusting the mirror and turning the engine on.

"Too late." He said with the most innocent expression ever while pulling out of the garage. "Any last words?" He added, pushing the accelerator and smirking at Naruto's terrified expression.

The blond yelped when he was pushed into the sit and then leaned to the side, grabbing Sasuke's arm and squeezing it tightly.

"Teme! I don't wanna die!" He screamed, closing his eyes. Itachi was really driving _like crazy_, even more then Sasuke! They weren't even on a highway and he already drove, what 120 km/h?

"Tch, dobe." Sasuke's brow twitched at the blond. "You're gonna tear my fucking arm off!"

"I don't care!" Naruto screamed back, hugging Sasuke's arm even closer. Then he cracked his eyes open slightly and glanced at the brunet with the teariest expression possible. "Sasuke...If something's gonna happen... if I don't survive through this... I want you to live on... for the both of us!"

Sasuke started to laugh at Naruto's behaviour. His cheeks were starting to hurt him from laughing so much lately, seriously.

"God, you are such an idiot, you know that?" Sasuke said, still in a laughing voice though. In the front of the car, the mood wasn't so laughable however. Itachi and Deidara were entirely shocked... no, it didn't even _begin_ to cover it; they were _completely_ and _utterly stunned_.

Deidara glanced meaningfully at Itachi, who also looked at him quickly. They both thought the same thing: they hadn't seen Sasuke behave, let alone _laugh_ like that in a year... or even _more_. No, Itachi thought, he was _sure_ he had never seen his little brother in such a good mood.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

After the half an hour ride from hell, as Naruto called it, they finally made it to the club. Stepping out of the car eagerly, Naruto looked at the building in front of them in amusement.

"Wow, it looks like a great place!" He said, as Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara joined him outside.

"You think so?" Itachi said smirking, satisfaction all over his face. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Come on Itachi, stop pumping your ego up." He said and Naruto looked at him in confusion. "This club – _gay club_ – Red Clouds, is my brother's property." Sasuke explained looking at the blond with a bored expression.

"Really? Wow, that's cool!" Naruto said. This surely did answer his question from earlier...

"Yeah, although I and Kisame are co-owners, un!" Deidara added, grinning in excitement as he heard the loud voice coming from inside. "Okay, we shouldn't waste anymore time! Let's go in and have the time of our lives!" The blond screamed and the group followed Deidara happily bouncing inside.

How come Sasuke got a feeling that it was going to be the weirdest time of his life?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:**Suigetsu, YAY XD God, I love the guy... Anyway, sorry for the late update, I was kinda on winter break XD

For those who read "Art Of Life" as well I'm sorry that the last chapter isn't done yet, but I WILL DO IT... sometime XD No, seriously, I will for sure!

Okay, that's it. ENJOY XD


	4. Couldn't Fly

**"Couldn't Fly"**

**CHAPTER 04**

Naruto could swear the whole party started out _weird_, then went _slightly_ insane, but now it was pure _mental institution... _but let's start from the beginning...

Of course the minute they got inside, they all got caught up in the already drunken, screaming _male_ crowd. Naruto had never seen so many people of the same gender at once, _never_ in his entire life! There were hundreds of them and the place was _huge_. It had at least five floors, a swimming pool, several Jacuzzis and dark rooms, two enormous dance floors, a stage for live performances, bars and comfortable places to sit of course... _just everything!_ To say that the blond was stunned was understandable.

They also got the best place to sit, seeing as Deidara was the main guest. The leathered couch was in a U shape, black and extremely comfortable. It was on the second floor and they could clearly see the crowded dance floor beneath them. After they sang Happy Birthday, the time for presents came.

Itachi got his blond friend a painting. But not some ordinary painting, _mind you_, it was made by Deidara's favorite painter, almost impossible to get...and it was an _original_ piece. Naruto could only guess it cost a fortune. When Deidara saw his present, he literally screamed in delight and jumped on Itachi, hugging him with all his might. What a hilarious sight that was, really... Anyway, Kisame and Suigetsu got him something connected with explosions – Naruto _didn't_ want to know, and he and Sasuke somehow managed to get a hold of the album the blond had always wanted and bought it for him.

"Okay, now that we have that behind us, it's time to... dance!" Deidara exclaimed loudly, standing up from his place. "Come on, Itachi, un!"

"What? Why me?" Itachi asked, looking sincerely confused from his drink. Deidara rolled his eyes and grabbed the brunet by his arm.

"Because I say so! It's my birthday, remember?" Itachi had no other choice than to sigh at that. Getting up with a small smirk however, he followed blond to the dance floor.

"Deidara's right! Come on Sasuke!" Suigetsu said, grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him after them, before the brunet had a chance to even open his mouth. Sighing with resignation, he shook his head. There was no use fighting with these people really. Sending Naruto an apologetic look, he followed Suigetsu.

The blond frowned slightly. He wasn't jealous... but what was the _exact _nature of their relationship?

"Don't worry, kid," Kisame said, laughing lightly after seeing Naruto's glare. "Suigetsu is like that towards everyone, I swear."

"What? No, I'm not worried, really!" Naruto denied hurriedly, waving his hands.

"Sure you're not." Kisame said, winking at him playfully. "Seriously, he won't steal your boyfriend, he's not like that."

"Boy-_boyfriend_?" Naruto asked, choking on his drink. Looking at Kisame he saw the man grinning widely. "Sasuke's not my boyfriend..." He added, in a quieter voice however. How come saying it made him sad?

Kisame observed the boy for a few seconds. There was something extremely honest about him... and something extremely lonely as well. Smiling, the shark-like man sipped on his drink.

"But you sure as hell would want him to be?" He asked, arching one eyebrow and observing as Naruto's face went red instantly. "Don't deny that, that's pretty obvious... from the way you keep looking at him and all."

Naruto slammed his forehead on the table in embarrassment.

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Well, I don't know...for me you couldn't be more. For him...it's hard to tell really." Kisame said, pondering on the matter for a minute while playing with his straw. "Sasuke probably notices that as well... but ignores."

"Ignores?" Naruto said, really interested in the conversation. For the first time he was going to get some facts about the brunet. "Why would he ignore it?"

"Why indeed..." Kisame answered, getting lost in his thoughts. He had a pretty good idea _why_ he would ignore it, he couldn't tell it to the blond however, no matter how much he wanted. "But look at this like that: he _tries_ to ignore it but yet, here he is _with_ you."

"But didn't his brother order him to bring me or something?" Naruto asked confused.

"Ordered? Can you really picture Sasuke being ordered around by anyone?" Naruto looked at Kisame in wonder, as the man grinned at him suggestively. He really _did _have a point...

"Just know this..." Kisame decided to give a clue to the blond after all. He seemed like he was worth it, really. From the way he interacted with Sasuke, it could turn out extremely good...or very, _very_ bad. Kisame decided to take his chances however. He really hoped he was right, if not... Itachi was going to have his head. "Things with Sasuke _never were_ and _never will be_ easy. Whatever it is, this thing between you, it's merely _a beginning_ and it will take a great deal of patience and stubbornness to get through it and actually succeed. Don't give up easily... and be ready for _literally_ everything. If you really care that is."

Naruto looked at Kisame amused. Words couldn't describe how fucking _grateful_ he was! It was actually the first piece of _real_ information he got about Sasuke.

"God, Kisame, I love you!" Naruto exclaimed loudly throwing his hands into the air and grinning widely. "You can't even imagine how helpful that is!"

"Yeah, yeah kid." Kisame said, smiling sincerely. "Just put that information to good use...and don't tell anyone I was the one who told you anything."

"Sure!" Naruto said bouncing happily in his seat. Then he noticed Sasuke approaching them with an irritated expression. The brunet sat right to Naruto and glared at Kisame.

"I swear, your cousin is insane." He said, grabbing his Malibu and drinking half of the glass in one shot. Naruto let out a small smile while Kisame arched his eyebrow.

"_No shit_. Why is that this time?" Kisame asked, but Sasuke just shook his head, indicating that he really wasn't able to put it into words. "Where is he anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Probably hitting on something that has two legs and walks."

"Go figure... anyway, I better go find him before he gets his perverted ass into some strange situation." With that, Kisame stood up and headed downstairs. Of course he wasn't intending on looking for Suigetsu, let the kid have his fun. He just wanted to leave the two alone.

Naruto glanced at the brunet, grateful that Kisame left them alone. According to his advice, Naruto was supposed to be patient and stubborn with Sasuke and not give up... hell yeah, those were the things he was the best in! Maybe his patience needed a little work, but that wasn't something he _couldn't_ do.

"Do I have something on my face or is it just that interesting?" Sasuke asked, arching one brow curiously at the blond.

"Heh. You bet it is." Naruto said after snapping out from his thoughts and smirking.

"Dobe." Sasuke said, smiling lightly. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Wow, aren't you considerable tonight." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke amused. The brunet rolled his eyes.

"I asked you out, remember? Anyway, we can either dance, sit here or explore the club..." Sasuke said, elaborating on their options. Weird or not, he really wanted Naruto to have a good time. This current situation went much further than a random sex situation and he had no problems behaving himself and acting accordingly. Sasuke _had_ some tact, thank you very much.

"Exploring!" Naruto screamed immediately. "I love exploring, it's so much fun to do! Come on!" With that the blond got up and pulled Sasuke with him, already excited. "So, where are we going first?"

"Hm... How about we start from the next floor? Dark rooms, Jacuzzi and so on." Sasuke said after thinking for a minute. Naruto nodded eagerly and they both went upstairs. The blond couldn't even count how many people they saw making-out on their way up.

After about two hours, when they managed to visit almost every room and laugh from the most stupid things that came to their mind, they stopped near the bathroom as Naruto declared a great need in using one.

After going into the room, he swung open the first door he saw... and closed them almost immediately, blushing all over his face. God, he shouldn't be surprised, really, but still... deciding to use another cabin, he went quickly inside, did what he had to do and stepped out of the bathroom with embarrassed expression. Sasuke arched an eyebrow, pushing away from the wall he was leaning on.

"Something wrong?"

"What? No, no! Why would something be wrong?" Naruto asked, but the fact that he did it very fast and was looking everywhere beside Sasuke made the brunet doubt his answer. Then he smirked.

"What, did you see someone giving a blowjob?" He asked casually, and observed as Naruto's eyes went even wider and his face even reader. "Don't tell me you've never done it before."

"Wha—?" God, how could Sasuke speak so..._casually_ about this. And did he just insult his blowjob skills? Naruto frowned. "You bet I have the best blowjob skills on this side of the Equator!"

Sasuke had to laugh at that.

"Really? I'll remember that." He said, smirking suggestively at the blond, who only got more embarrassed. "Anyway, come on. I've got something to show you."

With that Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and steered him towards the elevator. The blond immediately wrapped his fingers around pale hand, not very tight but strong enough to give Sasuke a sign that he didn't want to let go any time soon. Maybe it was slightly daring, but at least he wasn't trying to kiss him. Sasuke of course noticed it immediately and debated with himself whether he liked it or not... his first reaction was to jerk his hand away of course, but he could do that much for the blond, he did owe him his life, Deidara really _would_ kill him if he didn't come with Naruto.

After getting to the top floor, they entered a beautifully decorated hall, which were surprisingly _empty_. Leading Naruto to one of the doors, Sasuke typed the code and they opened with a quiet click. Stepping inside, the blond gasped in shock and astonishment.

They were in an enormous room with one wall and part of the ceiling completely made of glass revealing beautiful promenade beneath and sky above them. The room, or rather chamber, was full of exotic flowers, had a pool in the middle of it with clear, blue water and comfortable looking white couches and small tables in the corner. Everything put together with the delicate light coming from the pool and Naruto could swear he didn't want to leave this place _ever._

"You like it?" Sasuke asked, looking around. It was silent, _for a chang__e_, and Sasuke sure as hell appreciated it.

"Do I like it? God, Sasuke! It's beautiful!" Naruto said, still stunned at the sight in front of him. "What is this place anyway?"

"These are the private quarters for rent. But since today we have only Deidara's birthday here, they are left empty... and I just happen to know the entering code." Sasuke said with a smirk and let himself be dragged around by Naruto. Finally, the blond decided to sit by the pool. Letting go of Sasuke's hand – with great regret – he sat on the edge. Taking his shoes off and pulling his trouser-legs slightly up, he put his feet into the water, moving them around and smiling tenderly. Sasuke sat next to the blond, with his legs crossed.

"God Sasuke... you really are lucky." Naruto said quietly after a few minutes of silence and simply enjoying the brunet's company.

"Me? Lucky?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, shaking his head. If only Naruto knew...

"Yeah. Well, aren't you?" The blonde asked, turning to the side and looking at Sasuke. "I know something really tragic must have happened during these last years... but still, it's not so bad, is it?"

"Not so bad? _Right._" Sasuke chuckled humourlessly.

"Oh come on, Sasuke. Don't look at everything so pessimistically!" Naruto said, intending to really show the brunet that despite life sucking, sometimes big time, there were still things to enjoy in it. "For once, you don't have to worry about money. You have everything you want, and it really _can_ be a bother, the money I mean. I can tell you that from experience." The blond said, shaking his head.

"You live only from what you earn at Ichiraku?" Sasuke asked, remembering he wanted to do it anyway.

"No, it wouldn't be enough, would it? My God father, Jiraya, sends me something every month as well."

"So you don't live with him?"

"No! That perverted hermit... he writes porn books!" Naruto exclaimed grinning widely, as Sasuke looked at him weirdly.

"Porn books?"

"Yeah! That is a passion of his life, _really._ He travels around the world to do research and gather materials...not that a _porn book_ needs _research_, but whatever. He asked me to go with him after I finished High School, but I refused. I _somehow_ couldn't picture myself in ten years time, peeping on women while bathing, no matter how much I tried..." Naruto explained and Sasuke laughed at that. That was one hell of a story.

"That was a good one, dobe." Sasuke said, still chuckling and Naruto grinned happily at that.

"Anyway, back to the topic! Money aside... you have great family as well." Naruto said and Sasuke sent him a confused look. "By family I mean your brother of course, but also Deidara, Kisame and even Suigetsu. Seriously Sasuke, don't you realize how lucky you are to have them? They are simply amazing and clearly love you... how I wish I had people like that, really. And seriously, I thought you really had no friends whatsoever."

Sasuke tried to take everything in as Naruto chuckled lightly. Okay, so maybe he was lucky to actually have so many people around him, even after everything that happened. _Sincere_ people, to say more... but that aside, the brunet decided to concentrate on Naruto's words about not having anyone. Now that he thought about it, the blond never mentioned any friends, he lived alone...

"Oh come on dobe, you've got to have _some_ friends." Sasuke said. He just couldn't picture Naruto of all people as a lonely person. With this loud and open personality of his... how was that even possible?

"Well, there is Iruka-sensei, but he is more like a father, you know. He's an old friend of Jiraya and always looked out for me when he was gone... and maybe that guy from 'Penis Stories' but I don't think we are that close. We vaguely know each other actually and I don't think I really trust him." Naruto said, thinking about the matter for a minute longer. No, there was no one else.

Sasuke looked at the blond shocked. Even now, in his current situation he had more friends than that. When he was back in Kyoto, he had even more friends, _despite_ his bastard personality. There was Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru, his best friends. Hatake Kakashi, his distant relative... and of course his brother, Deidara and Kisame.

The brunet observed Naruto in silence. He stared into the water, and even though he had a small smile gracing his lips, it didn't reach his eyes. They actually reflected _pain_ and Sasuke realised that he felt _bad_ for Naruto. For the first time in his life, he actually felt bad for someone other than _himself_...

"Come here." Sasuke murmured quietly and reached out his arm, putting it on Naruto's shoulder and pulling the blond to him. Naruto immediately leaned in, putting his head on Sasuke's chest and scooting closer wanting to feel his body as much as possible.

"I don't really know why it's that way..." Naruto said in a small voice, sniffing slightly as tears started to run down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry, God, how he _hated_ to do it, especially in front of others! But he just _couldn't_ stop himself. He felt so _lonely and miserable_ all of sudden... "I always heard from others that I'm too stupid and too loud to be with. That since I'm an orphan, nobody would want me anyway..."

"Shh..." Sasuke whispered, rocking Naruto lightly from side to side. He really didn't know what to do with a crying person; he never had to deal with such a situation. But he couldn't believe it, really. How could anyone say something like that about the blond? Sure he was loud and sometimes acted idiotic... but you started to like it and it was _funny_. Moreover, it wasn't everything there was to the blond, he was extremely matured emotionally, being through so much, he always knew when to be serious and saw things as they really were.

Sighing, Sasuke moved his hand from the blonds' shoulder and put it into his spiky hair, stroking his head in a calming manner.

"You really shouldn't believe them." Sasuke started in a whisper when he felt Naruto calming slightly. "You're a great person, really...and that's something coming from a block of ice like me." The brunet said and Naruto chuckled quietly. "Don't give a shit about what other people think, it's your life and they are probably just jealous."

"You really think so?" Naruto asked, lifting his head slightly and looking at Sasuke with his puffy eyes. Sasuke looked down at the blond with half lidded eyes and moved away a few strands of hair from his face.

"Why would I lie, dobe? _Have_ I ever lied to you?"

"Heh, good point." Naruto said, letting out a small laugh and putting his head back on Sasuke's shoulder. "Do we have to leave this place?"

"Don't worry, we have time until Itachi will take us back home, Deidara won't let him go that easily."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Deidara indeed didn't plan on letting Itachi go easily. It was his birthday and he was going to take full advantage of it... or actually was already doing it. Right now they were both sitting at the bar, sipping slowly on their drinks and talking about random things.

"So, you enjoying it so far?" Itachi asked, looking at his blond friend. Deidara grinned widely as he turned to look at Itachi.

"Sure I do, un!" He said, beaming happily in his seat. "I loved the present you got me, you didn't have to, really. I know it was a bitch to find and cost so much as well, un."

"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you liked it." Itachi answered and smiled slightly. Deidara bit his lower lip, turning his blue eyes away. God, how he wished he meant it in the way the blond wanted... Shaking his head, Deidara looked at the floor when he heard one of the songs he always liked.

"Oh, it's my favourite song! Come on, let's go dancing, un!" He said, getting up and pulling Itachi with him. The brunet was just about to say that they _were_ dancing no longer than fifteen minutes ago, but decided against it. It _was_ his birthday after all.

Pulling Itachi to the dance floor, Deidara looked at the brunet uncertainly.

"What is it?" Itachi asked arching one brow at his friend's hesitation.

"Heh, well you see Itachi...it's stupid really, un..." The blond said laughing sheepishly, it was _so_ embarrassing! Could he risk asking Itachi to do it? He really wanted to, but what if... oh hell, it was _now or never_. "It's just I always liked to dance to this song... but like, _a slow dance_?" He finished finally, getting unbelievably nervous. God, Itachi was going to think that he was such _a child_...

"Hn." The man grunted and Deidara got worried that he was going to snap at him or something, but when he looked at the brunet, he noticed a small smile on his lips. "Sure."

With that, Itachi put his hands around the blonds' waist pulling him closer. Deidara was stunned, but wasn't going to change his mind of course. Putting his hands around the brunet's neck, he grinned at Itachi.

"Thanks, un!" He said and received another one of those rare smiles in return. It really didn't happen often, only around special people and Deidara loved every single one of them. He just wished they meant something more... he just wished the brunet thought about him as more than a friend.

God, he really had depressing thoughts today... then again, he always got melancholy on his birthday. How many years was it anyway? _Fifteen_ maybe, since he though this way about his friend? Yeah, it was since High School. Freakin _long_ time... but Deidara didn't regret it in slightest. So what if Itachi didn't love him in the same way he did? He got used to it...somehow. And if a friend was what he needed, Deidara was more than willing to act as one, even if it hurt like hell, he wasn't going to complain... he _wasn't_...

Gritting his teeth silently and stepping closer, the blond rested his forehead on Itachi's shoulder. Of course it wasn't like he didn't give him any signs... but lack of any reaction from the other side for so many years could mean only _one_ thing. He simply wasn't interested. Deidara was glad that they still were friends at least.

Take the situation right now for example. Sure he agreed to this dance, Itachi was just this way towards his friends. But despite the blond stepping closer, the brunet's arms were still _only_ loosely dropped around his waist, nothing more. God, how he hated this situation! Despite knowing the answer for so many years, he still looked for some kind of sign, _anything_, even the smallest one. He still hoped somewhere deep down that Itachi's actions held some deeper meaning... but he always turned out to be _wrong_. He simply saw things that weren't even there.

Taking in Itachi's scent for the last time, in the feeling of his warm body pressed to his, Deidara stepped away as the song came to an end. Moments like that were so rare he learned to savour them dearly. Putting a happy facade immediately, he grinned at the brunet.

"Thanks again, un! It was really _something_." He said, winking playfully and receiving a short laugh in return. Then Itachi's cell rang. Coming out of the crowd to a quieter place with Deidara close behind him, Itachi flipped the phone open.

"Sasuke? Something happened?" The brunet asked, already feeling concerned. He really was over sensitive when it came to his little brother's safety.

"No, nothing's wrong." Sasuke said in a quiet voice and Itachi barely heard him. "I was just wondering when are you heading home."

"Home? I don't know, what time is it?"

"3 a.m."

"Oh... well, I intended to stay for a few more hours at least. Why?"

"It's just Naruto had fallen asleep and I thought that if he's tired then there's no use staying here. But if you're not going then we will take a cab or I could drive and you would go back with Kisame."

"No, you already drunk alcohol and a cab isn't a great idea either... I will take you home."

"No, come on. It's Deidara's birthday and he surely wants you to stay longer." Sasuke said, sighing. He should have known Itachi wasn't going back home any time soon, but if he just disappeared his brother would kill him the morning after.

"It's alright. I'll take you two and then come back. We will meet on the parking lot... or do you need help with him?"

"No, that's fine, I think he's already waking up... See you there." The brunet said and hung up. Itachi also put his phone away and looked at a slightly disappointed Deidara.

"Sorry. I'll just take them home and come back, okay?" Itachi asked and when Deidara nodded sending him a reassuring smile, he headed towards his car.

The blond looked after his friend. Itachi really cared about his little brother and he honestly loved it in him... but sometimes he wished the brunet would concentrate on himself for a minute instead.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sasuke steered a half asleep Naruto to the car, helping him to get in. When both of them were inside, the blond immediately collapsed to the side, putting his head on Sasuke's knees and smiling pleasantly. The brunet smirked as well, putting one of his hands into Naruto's soft hair and moving it thought it.

Itachi glanced at his brother and his new friend while getting into the car as well. They really seemed to get extremely _friendly_ in an extremely _short time_. It sure as hell was something more than a one night stand... even if they didn't realise it yet themselves. One look at Sasuke's behaviour around the blond confirmed all of the Itachi's thoughts. It was so easy to read Sasuke in a situation like this. But despite being happy for his brother, Itachi was still worried. Because if everything turned out even _slightly_ similar to the events from the last year, Sasuke was _not _going to get up after that once again... he was sure of it.

He wasn't going to do anything just yet. He had to talk with Naruto and Sasuke first, to come to any constructive conclusions... the he would see.

"So what exactly happened?" Itachi asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping blond.

"Nothing much." Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders and not prying his eyes from Naruto."We talked a little... and I realised that some people had it hard in their lives as well."

Itachi looked slightly shocked at that. As far as he remembered, everything was always about Sasuke. To hear him speak like that...

"What exactly does he know?" The older Uchiha asked firmly, but still somehow gently. Sasuke's black eyes moved up and he looked at his brother.

"Only that I have my grave in the cemetery." The brunet said and noticed his brother's eyes narrowing instantly. "Don't look at me like that, his parents are buried just next to our family... and I _did_ introduce myself when I met him at the club, he would have found out anyway."

"Why didn't you use your fake name then?" Itachi asked, slightly irritated. Didn't he know how much it could cost them?

"Seriously, I didn't expect to see him ever again... at the _graveyard_ especially. Don't worry; he doesn't know anything more though. He doesn't look like the one to tell anything anyway."

"Sasuke..." Itachi said in a low voice, glaring at his brother dangerously through the mirror. The brunet rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. We can't risk anything and so on..." Sasuke said dully and looked at Naruto again. "Is this how it will be until we die? Always in hiding, always in fear, always remembering..."

Itachi sighed tiredly. What could he say, really? It was what they chose.

"Where am I supposed to drop him?" He asked, deciding to change the topic.

"At my apartment, where else. He'll sleep there for tonight." Sasuke said. He really couldn't picture Naruto going back home in this state, he would probably collapse on the staircase and sleep there... so might as well take him home, if he was to take care of him anyway.

Itachi nodded and the rest of the journey was spent in silence. When they finally arrived, Sasuke somehow managed to get Naruto out of the car. Then he looked at Itachi.

"Thanks, you really didn't have to do it... You should have your fun as well." Sasuke said, looking at his brother awkwardly. Itachi observed his sibling, slightly stunned. It was the first time in a long time that Sasuke actually thanked him for anything.

"No problem. You know I'm always there for you." Itachi said, smiling gently and his brother returned the gesture.

"Yeah, I know." And he was fucking grateful for it, Sasuke added, in his mind however. He wouldn't manage without him.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** Sasasa, another chapter! Hope you like it... I wonder about a scene in private though... Well, anyway, the next chapter is going to be more random, just to lighten the mood slightly I guess XD


	5. Barking At The Star

**"Barking At The Star"**

**CHAPTER 05**

Sasuke stirred and blinked his eyes open slowly. The first thing that came to his view was blond... blond hair. God, it was everywhere! The brunet blew lightly a few times, wanting to get the ticklish feeling from his face. When the method seemed to be unsuccessful, Sasuke scooted away, but not _far_ away, as something was holding him firmly in place.

The brunet gazed at Naruto's sleeping form in wonder. He lay on his side in a fetal position, facing Sasuke, one arm dropped around his waist holding him in a death grip. Sasuke smirked. Seriously, it wasn't like he intended to go anywhere... if anything he would kick Naruto out.

Glancing at the clock beside his bed Sasuke noticed that it was already past twelve. Oh well, he usually got up around this time.

"No...no, don't take it..." Sasuke looked at the blond immediately, when he heard him muttering some words. He was still asleep, his eyes moving under his lids wildly.

"Please...leave it... I need it..." Naruto murmured further and Sasuke frowned. It didn't look like a very pleasant dream... Sasuke moved one of his hands up and pulled his hand through the blond hair. Then his thoughts drifted to yesterday's talk with Naruto.

The idea of the blond having no friends whatsoever was absolutely beyond Sasuke's thinking capacity. It just didn't _fit_... the world sure was a weird place; nothing ever was as you expected it to be. But as Sasuke remembered Naruto's small trembling pose, his eyes full of sorrow, he couldn't help but want to take care of him... _somehow,_ he, of all people. God, he really did have so many mental problems he wasn't even capable of taking care of himself, let alone someone else... but he just couldn't forget the way his heart ached when he observed the blond in such a state.

Then Sasuke realised that he wasn't the only person in the world that had it rough, that other people suffered as well, and that despite this, there still were things in life to be happy about. The problem was in seeing them of course. But as Sasuke noticed, you could see many things if you only open your eyes...or someone did it for you, like Naruto did for him last night. Sure it didn't mean all his problems were going to disappear, quite the opposite. He needed to face them some time soon; running away was never a good option. Bad things left alone only became worse after all... but Sasuke wasn't sure whether he was ready to face his demons. Well, at least he wasn't alone and didn't have to worry about anything but this...

"No, Sasuke... give it back..." The brunet blinked when he heard Naruto say his name. So the dobe was dreaming about him? Wait...was it a tear?

Sasuke frowned in worry. What was he supposed to do, wake him up—?

"Sasuke, come on... give me my _hamburger b__ack_—damn it, what was that?!" Naruto screamed waking up violently and glaring at the brunet when he noticed him sitting next to him. "Sasuke, what the hell?! Why did you hit me?!"

"Because, dobe..." Sasuke started, glaring at his idiotic friend. "You were bubbling about freakin hamburgers!"

"So?" Naruto said, pouting slightly still massaging his abused temple. Then he looked around in wonder. "Hey, how did we got here?"

"How do you think we got here, dobe?" Sasuke asked rolling his black eyes. He did it rather often lately, seriously. "Itachi drove us here and I somehow managed to get you into the bed."

"Oh... I hope it wasn't a bother. Falling asleep at the party and all... but then again, I'm really tired lately, all this studying and working—hold on a second!" Naruto screamed, suddenly terrified. He lifted the duvet and looked at his naked body, minus boxers. "You undressed me, you child molester!"

"...And? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before..." Sasuke said, arching his brow. "You are not completely undressed, seriously. Would you rather I left you in your clothes? Then again it _was_ fun, doing all those things to you and not hearing anything in protest—"

"_You bastard!"_ Naruto lunged at Sasuke, pushing him on his back and sitting on top of him. "I can't believe you! Taking advantage of my _oh so fragile_ state!"

"What are you talking about dobe, I meant undressing you!" Sasuke said, chuckling maniacally. God, it was so easy to push Naruto's buttons. The blond glared down at his tackled victim. Then something came to his mind... something pretty perverted. Maybe reading all those books that Jiraiya sent him wasn't in vain after all...

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he gasped in shock, instantly forgetting his laugher, when he felt Naruto grinding their hips suggestively together. Smirking, Naruto leaned down putting Sasuke's hands above his head and holding them there with one of his own.

"Remember when I told you that I have the best blowjob skills on this side of the Equator?" He asked in a hushed voice, nuzzling Sasuke's cheek and neck lightly.

"Yeah..." The brunet breathed out; closing his eyes and moaning at the feeling Naruto was giving him.

"Good. Now... wanna check for sure?" The blond asked and bit Sasuke's neck, then licked and sucked on it, intending to leave one hell of a hickey.

"If you insist..." Sasuke whispered again and Naruto's smirk only widened. No asking, huh? Oh, the blond surly will make him ask... no, _beg_…soon.

With that thought in mind, Naruto moved his head a little and captured Sasuke's lips with his. Almost immediately the blond took control of the kiss, slipping his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth. To say the brunet was shocked was understandable. He complied however, seeing as it might turn into a very interesting _and_ pleasurable situation...

After finishing abusing Sasuke's lips with a passionate, but not violent kiss all the time grinding their hips together of course, he started to move down, while trailing small kisses and bites all over Sasuke's body. Coming to the brunet's sweatpants he had no other choice but to let go of Sasuke's hands, which immediately found their way to Naruto's hair. Sliding the pants down the blond looked at the already half erected member and smirked in satisfaction. Hell, was he _good_.

Anyway, back to his job... _blow_job. Moving his nails along Sasuke's inner thighs and scratching them very delicately, he leaned back down and touched Sasuke's member moving his lips along it and kissing it in several places, teasing the brunet. Pulling his tongue out, Naruto licked the tip of it for a few seconds, then moved his lips further, raising his hand and stroking it gently, stopping after a few seconds and then doing it again.

Sasuke grunted, arching his back slightly and tightening his grip on the blond hair. God, Naruto was so going to pay for this later...

"Naruto..." Sasuke murmured impatiently and the blond glanced at Sasuke from his position, satisfaction literally glowing in his blue orbs.

"Yes?" He asked innocently between licks, kisses and strokes.

"Just do it..." Sasuke said almost angrily. He wanted him to ask for it, didn't he?

"Ask nicely..." Naruto said, in a mockingly sweet voice.

"No way in hell—_Please do it!"_ Sasuke screamed in a needy voice as his eyes went wide open as Naruto put his member into his mouth for a short second and ran his tongue skilfully around it.

"Now, that's _more_ like it." The blond said smirking pleasantly and put Sasuke's shaft into his mouth fully. Sucking on the brunet's member, he moved it in and out fastening the pace and even had to push Sasuke's hips with his hand down, when they started to jerk up violently.

Finally feeling the brunet coming into his mouth Naruto swallowed everything and looked up, grinning at Sasuke's tired face and pulling up the boy's trousers for him. Giving Sasuke his blowjobs first thing in the morning? He really _could_ get used to that.

"Dobe, that was..." Sasuke started breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

"The best blowjob on this side of the Equator?" Naruto asked eagerly laying flat on top of Sasuke and putting his chin on his crossed arms. The brunet cracked one eye opened and smirked.

"That was something that called for revenge." Sasuke said and put his hand of top of Naruto's head.

"Teme! I'd like to see you try!" He said, pouting a little.

"Oh you certainly will not only see, but _feel_ me try." Sasuke answered and moved his fingers through the blond locks. "How come you don't have a girlfriend, really?"

"Girlfriend? I wouldn't be able to give her a blowjob, now would I?" Naruto asked, laughing and observing Sasuke's black eyes sparkle a little. "But seriously, there was _one_ once upon a time..."

"Really? What happened?" Sasuke arched his eyebrow. Even he didn't have a girlfriend _ever_... sex _didn't_ count.

"Well, everything was okay until she called me one day and told to come over because there was no one home..." Naruto said and Sasuke waited for the second part of the story. "So I came...and there was no one _indeed_..."

Sasuke burst out laughing the moment he heard Naruto say that. He was laughing so hard in fact, that he turned to his side throwing Naruto off him.

"Teme! There's nothing to laugh about!" Naruto said, punching the brunet playfully, although chuckling slightly as well. "No seriously, we were young back then and it turned out that she wanted to break up with me but didn't really know how to do it."

"And that's what she came up with?" Sasuke asked, still chuckling and wiping a few tears from his eyes. "Then where did you learn how to give a blowjob?"

Naruto grinned at Sasuke who lay on his side in a fetal position. The blond lay down on his stomach partly, leaning his upper body on his elbows.

"I had other relationships... eh, _relationship _as well. It was during High School with this guy named Gaara. We were together for two years; you know... and let me tell you, he was the most _perverted_ person with the kinkiest ideas you could _ever_ come up with. He taught me everything, but we broke up when he wanted to move to a, how do I put it gently... _different level_. You know, bondage, leather, Las Vegas and _a lot_ of lubricant." Naruto explained going back to his High School times. Sasuke started to laugh again. He never did anything beyond handcuffs, seriously.

"I see you are having a great time. Mind if I join you?" Itachi asked leaning on a doorframe with his arms crossed. He had been observing his little brother and his hooker since they started to talk about girlfriends, mind you. Although he had a pretty good idea what were they doing before that...

"Itachi." Sasuke said rolling his eyes, not a bit amused by seeing his brother standing there. Naruto however got all red and squealed in surprise, hiding under the duvet instantly. "Don't worry, he does that all the time...haunting me I mean."

"_Ouch_, Sasuke. Now I'm hurt." Itachi said mockingly and put his hand to his heart. Then he moved his eyes to Naruto who grinned forgetting about his nervousness. Itachi smirked. "I don't even want to know what the hell that white substance in the corner of your mouth, hooker-san."

Naruto's face turned red again and he covered his face under the duvet, wiping madly at his lips. Sasuke rolled his eyes, smirking as well.

"Come on dobe, he's bluffing. There's nothing there." He said and chuckled darkly at the glare Naruto sent him after immersing from under the sheets.

"You bastards. You are _both_ bastards, I swear... it's genetic, isn't it?" The blond asked, looking angrily from Sasuke to Itachi.

"I believe it is, hooker-san. I believe it is." The older Uchiha said with a smug expression and turned around. "Get up Sasuke, I feel like eating breakfast... made by you of course."

Sasuke glared after his brother but decided to get up anyway, he was hungry as well... especially after having a blowjob. After he and Naruto showered quickly _without _additional attractions, they both got dressed and headed to the kitchen to find Itachi sitting there and reading a newspaper silently.

Naruto grinned to himself. Waking up with Sasuke in the same bed, giving him a blowjob, showering, teasing with his brother and then eating breakfast together... it was just _wonderful_. For the first time in his life, he felt like he actually _belonged_ somewhere... like he gained a family. Despite being called a hooker all the time...

"Finally, I'm starving." Itachi said glancing at Sasuke who only frowned at him and opened the fridge fuming silently. "So, did you have fun yesterday Naruto?"

"Yes! It was great! I'm sorry that I got tired so easily. I heard you had to drive us home and all..." Naruto said, sitting at the small kitchen table and feeling slightly embarrassed. Itachi shook his head.

"No problem at all, as long as you enjoyed it." The brunet said and glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye. A serious talk with his brother was coming really soon.

Sasuke's brow twitched as he was making pancakes. He could _literally _feel it; the tirade about the nature of his relationship with the blond was approaching him _fast._

"Hey Sasuke..." Naruto started, thinking about something suddenly. "Don't you want to have an animal or something? Since you live here alone and all..." Naruto finished confused, when he heard Sasuke and Itachi chuckling darkly. "What?"

"Oh, nothing really..." Itachi said, sighing with melancholy. "It's just that Sasuke has a long, _long_ list of pets he had in the past. All of them died a _beautiful_ death, really." Hearing that Sasuke snickered loudly. Naruto arched his eyebrow.

"Are you trying to say that Sasuke is a pet killer?"

"No, not at all... if I recall correctly and I surely do, Sasuke had an iguana and a ferret from a _zoological__ shop_, a few _African_ bugs, a turtle form the _Galapagos_, several cats from _Siberia_, a poisonous frog from the _equat__orial forest_, a cobra from the _mid east_, a capuchin from the _circus_... and a dog from a local shelter." Itachi finished enumerating Sasuke's animals and made sure he didn't forget about anything. Naruto looked at them with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely." Itachi said and looked at the food Sasuke placed in front of him. When the brunet sat as well, he looked at his sibling. "You remember Manda, that enormous snake? He escaped his cage so many times, we all lived like we were in a war zone."

"Yeah. I was five when I got him, right? I remember that I felt so bad for the mousses he ate I decided he should be a vegetarian." Sasuke said while chewing on his food. Naruto chocked after hearing that and started to laugh when Itachi nodded his head in confirmation.

"You starved him to the point he escaped to the neighbours. We found him the next day chocking on their small dog he tried to eat." Itachi explained and Naruto burst out laughing. God, how he wished he had seen that!

"But he _did_ live through that." Sasuke asked, frowning lightly.

"Yes, but there's something he didn't live through... the brutal confrontation with our neighbour's weapon." Itachi said, remembering as their neighbour was so pissed after seeing his dog half eaten, he grabbed his gun and shot the poor reptile. Sasuke nodded his head after recalling what happened as well.

Naruto however was now laughing so hard that he started to cry, clenching his stomach tightly.

"Yeah, poor Manda... all my animals died a tragic and mysterious, yet noble death. Minus Raikiri, I know you killed my dog, Itachi." Sasuke said while sending his brother a glare. He really did love his dog.

"Sasuke please. Why would I kill your stupid dog? He died on the field of glory, meaning our parking lot of course." Itachi said. He _really_ had nothing to do with it; he had no idea why Sasuke always blamed him for that.

"_Duh_. You killed him because you thought he was stupid of course."

"Guys please..." Naruto chocked, laying his forehead on the table and still giggling like a maniac. "I can't take it anymore..."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and smiled lightly. He was glad to see the dobe in a good mood and all. Crying didn't really suite him.

"Okay. I need to go, work." Itachi said, standing up. He decided not to pester his brother about anything after all, he really didn't want to ruin his good mood, it was so rare anyway. "Bye foolish little brother, by hooker-san." He said and left, but not before poking Sasuke's forehead of course.

Sasuke grabbed the abused place immediately and glared at his brother, but when he couldn't see him anymore he cracked a small but gentle smile. When was the last time Itachi did that?

"Finish your breakfast, dobe. I'm going to clean the bedroom." Sasuke said and got up, smirking at the blond.

Naruto laughed shortly and went back to his meal. It was damn good; Sasuke sure knew how to cook. Finishing everything, the blond decided to be useful, even if only slightly, and started to gather the dirty dishes and place them in the dishwasher. When he was done, he ventured to the living room.

God, Sasuke had the newest equipment ever. Play Station 3, DVD, enormous LCD TV... Naruto looked at the floor when something shiny caught his eye. Leaning down, he noticed that it was Sasuke's ID... or so the photo said. The name however was entirely different. Naruto frowned. Sasaki Riku? The birth date was different as well, at least from the one on the grave... and Osaka? Wasn't Sasuke from Tokyo?

"Hey Sasuke..." Naruto asked confused, when the brunet entered the living room again. "This is yours, right?"

The moment Sasuke noticed what the blond was holding; he snatched it away from him, his eyes going wide.

"Where did you get that?!" He asked angrily, glaring at the piece of plastic.

"It was lying on the floor..." Naruto said quietly, stunned at Sasuke's drastic change in behaviour. The brunet cursed under his breath and slipped the ID into his trouser's back pocket. "You... you are not from Tokyo?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto sharply. Yeah, the blond realised it was probably the most idiotic thing he could ask in such a situation. But he just didn't know what to _do._

"No." He said moving his eyes to the wall and trying to calm himself. It wasn't Naruto's fault after all. "I'm from Kyoto." Naruto frowned. It _still _didn't change anything...

The room immersed in silence, Naruto glancing nervously at Sasuke, Sasuke glaring a hole in the wall.

"I think you should go." Sasuke said finally, not moving his eyes to look at the blond. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Sasuke looked utterly pissed and no longer than yesterday Kisame told him to be patient...

Naruto turned to leave, but not before scribbling something on a piece of paper and laying it on the table. When he was just exiting, he glanced at the brunet above his shoulder.

"If you need anything just call me. Bye." With that he was gone. Sasuke sighed loudly. Grabbing a cigarette, he stepped out to the balcony and to his general displeasure noticed that Itachi was standing on his, looking at the horizon.

Itachi frowned after seeing his brother in such a dark mood. Half an hour ago he was fine and now... The brunet just opened his mouth to ask what happened, but Sasuke beat him to it.

"He found my ID." Was all Sasuke said while putting his elbows on the cold barrier and leaning his forehead on them. Itachi understood immediately.

"Sasuke..." He said quietly, sighing deeply and looking at his brother in sympathy.

"I don't know anything anymore, Itachi!" Sasuke almost screamed in frustration, lifting his head up and gritting his teeth at the feeling of the painful lump in his throat. "I just... I just _don't know_..." He continued, in a much calmer but definitely more desperate voice.

Itachi observed his brother silently. He didn't know as well.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Naruto walked dully through the streets of Tokyo, heading blindly home. Hands in his pockets, eyes low and face portraying nothing but complete resignation... he was sure he hadn't looked so emo in his entire life.

He knew that he was supposed to be patient and he _would_be. But still...

Stepping into his small apartment he closed the door and took his jacket off, heading straight to the bedroom. Collapsing on the bed on his stomach Naruto sighed loudly. Looking to the side he saw a few started drawings. God he yet had to finish them, the deadline was on Monday... and he absolutely didn't feel like doing it.

It was all Sasuke's fault, Naruto thought angrily as he rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling, scowling deeply. It was Sasuke's fault for being so handsome, it was Sasuke's fault for being so alluring, it was Sasuke's fault for being so mysterious... it was Sasuke's fault for being so _addicting._

Naruto really _did_ realise the insanity of this whole situation. _Honestly_. He met the brunet _one _week ago, knew absolutely _nothing_ about him and didn't have the slightest idea about his great secret.

He was more than shocked to see Sasuke's fake ID. Of course he somehow believed the brunet when he told him that he had his grave in the cemetery, but to actually see a fake ID... to actually find out that it went up to the point of creating a fake personality... It was all too Hollywood-like.

There were only a few possibilities that could answer that situation, really. For one, Sasuke could _really _be dead...

...Okay, moving on to the more probable ones...and anyway, dead people didn't need a fake ID, did they?

The only rational thing that came to the blonds' mind right now was that Sasuke was in hiding. Maybe he saw something he shouldn't or was in possession of some dangerous information? But did it mean he was running away from yakuza or something? Didn't he have to be yakuza _himself_ to be able to fake his own death?

God, was Sasuke in danger?

Naruto's head was already starting to hurt. There were too many questions and too little answers in this to figure out anything...

The blond blinked. There was one more possibility as to why Sasuke was running away...

No, it wasn't possible, the last option that is... because Sasuke _couldn't_ kill anyone.

...Could he?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** COULD HE?! XD Random, just as I said XD Fell the randomness! XD


	6. If You Can't Beat Them

"**If You Can't Beat Them..."**

**CHAPTER 06**

"You really _are_ serious." Sasuke said in disbelief as he looked at Suigetsu standing in front of him.

"Yes bitch, this is my present for you because of the move." Suigetsu said with a perfectly straight face, holding the glass bowl in front of him.

"_You_ are the one moving in. If anything, I should be the one to buy you presents." Sasuke really couldn't follow his logic.

"Details, Sasuke, _details._ Anyway, just take the God damn fish, it's really scaring the shit out of me!" Suigetsu yelled, losing his patience. God, his plan was perfect, but no, Sasuke had to be a smartass. 

Sasuke sighed in defeat. Taking the bowl with the gold fish, he closed the door behind his friend,asSuigetsu stepped inside. Leading him into the living room, they both sat down, glass bowl safely placed on the table.

"Seriously, just look at this...this _thing_! It's _freaky_, bitch! Those eyes...it's looking at me all the time, like it _knows_ something I don't... I swear it's mocking me, it's _Fish of the Darkness_!" The shark-like teen said, leaning slightly forward and observing the innocently swimming fish with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke however observed Suigetsu, not being able to decide whether he should call a mental institution just _yet_...

"So why did you get it anyway?" He asked, plopping down on the couch. Suigetsu was the first person he had spoken to in a week. He had so many thoughts going through his head, he just had to cut himself away from everything, even Naruto...no, _especially_ Naruto. 

"I didn't get it, bitch! I'm not _insane_!" Suigetsu exclaimed and Sasuke looked at him with only a little dose of scepticism. "Kisame bought it for me, you know how he feels _connected_ with the sea and its inhabitants. I wanted to be nice and took it, he did so much for me... but I just can't take it anymore!"

"Whatever. It will probably die sometime soon, seeing as I'm gonna forget all about it really fast." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders. Suigetsu gasped in shock.

"No, bitch! You can't! Didn't you listen to me? It's the _Fish of the Darkness_, it will curse you or something!" Suigetsu said, sincerely being afraid about Sasuke's safety. "Anyway, there's something else I wanted to ask you to do as well."

"Hn. What is this?" Sasuke asked, reaching his hand out when Suigetsu handed him a folder.

"This is part of my book. I wanted someone to read it and tell me what they honestly think about it... and you came to my mind. I know you won't hesitate to criticize it or anything." Suigetsu said, grinning at Sasuke. The brunet only nodded, opening the folder and looking briefly through its content. 

"What do you write about anyway?"

"Well… power, love, sex, blood, sadism, rape, more sex, fetish, cutting, sex, masochism and even more sex." Suigetsu said in one breath. Sasuke arched his delicate brow.

"God, why so drastic?" Suigetsu thought for a moment about Sasuke's words.

"...Hell, you are right, bitch! I will remove romance from the plot!" Suigetsu said with enthusiasm. Sasuke only rolled his eyes and leaned his back on the couch, sighing tiredly. There was a minute of silence as Suigetsu observed his friend. He really _did_ consider Sasuke a friend; it was no matter that they had only known each other for a short time. Sasuke was just that kind of person: you either loved or hated him. "Kisame told me, that Itachi told him, that you are not leaving your apartment at all nor you are seeing this hooker of yours."

Sasuke smirked slightly at Suigetsu's choice of words and the other smirked as well.

"Yeah well... I just need the time to think."

"And how is it going?" Suigetsu asked and Sasuke moved his eyes to look at him. That's what he liked about the boy, he didn't ask _why_. 

"Quite shitty I must admit." Sasuke answered and Suigetsu laughed shortly. 

"You know Sasuke... I had a brother once." Suigetsu started, gazing in front of himself in wonder. Sasuke looked interested at him. _Had_ a brother _once_? "His name was Mangetsu, he was really cool. But he died."

Sasuke blinked. He had no idea about any of this...

"I asked myself countless times... why did he die? Why would he leave me? Did I do something wrong? Was it _my_ fault he died?" Suigetsu continued and Sasuke was shocked. He was sure Suigetsu didn't know about what happened in his past, yet this story... it was almost like he could hear _himself_ speaking.

"I didn't know what to do... and one day I just decided to leave. I left my home without any explanation whatsoever and didn't go back for the entire year." He said, cracking a smile at the memory. "I simply travelled around the world, catching every job possible, seeing places you would never be able to visit on the regular trip..."

"What happened next?" Sasuke asked, really interested. Suigetsu grinned.

"I found an answer to my question. Things... things just _happen_ Sasuke, things that we have no control over whatsoever. People _die_... but so what? Am I supposed to kill myself because I'm still alive? Life's a bitch and we know it... but there are so many different things in it as well."

Sasuke stared at his friend without a word. Could it be so simple? Naruto, Suigetsu... they all said the same thing, they _coped _somehow, moved forward while he... He was just pitying himself all the time, the irony. He hated pity the most.

"Sasuke just know this, _my_ answer isn't _yours_. You have to find it yourself, you won't get through whatever you are in otherwise." Suigetsu said looking at the brunet with a serious expression. "I would tell you something more, Sasuke, I really would. Weird enough I really do consider you my friend... but aslong as I don't know what this is all about..."

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu closely. Could he tell him? God, he really felt like talking with someone about all this, someone other than Itachi for once, as much as he was grateful for his help he just needed something else. But could he risk revealing this whole secret? Itachi won't be very pleased, but Suigetsu was reliable enough, all in all he was Kisame's cousin. The shark like guy wouldn't send him to Sasuke if he didn't think he was trustworthy in the first place. Maybe he didn't have to tell him everything... he could skip the most dramatic part, but beside that...

"Nothing that I'm going to tell you now will leave this room." Sasuke said, looking at Suigetsu meaningfully. 

"Okay, bitch." Suigetsu nodded and grinned widely. "Bring it on."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"That was one hell of a story, bitch." Suigetsu said, standing at the door. "Well, just remember what I told you and if anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks." Sasuke said simply, smiling a small smile. He really did feel better, Suigetsu managed to give him some clue as to what do next. 

"Aw, aren't you _sweet_, Sasu-chan." He said, ruffling the brunet's hair playfully and gaining a glare in return. "Seriously, I sometimes regret that you are already taken, bitch! Anyway, remember to take care of the _Fish of the Darkness_!" The teen added in a creepy tone, before turning away and winking at Sasuke. 

"Yeah, yeah." The brunet responded, rolling his eyes.

"Anytime bitch!" Suigetsu yelled, from the staircase before disappearing completely. Sasuke shook his head as he closed the door behind him. Seriously, those people he knew...

...Wait. Sasuke frowned. He _wasn't _taken. He was never in a relationship with Naruto, and he would be lucky if the blond agreed to talk to him after ignoring his visits. Because Naruto _had_ come, but Sasuke simply refused to let him in.

Sasuke looked at the piece of paper with the blonds' cell number. He hadn't moved it from its place on the table since Naruto left it there, he just couldn't decide. 

Sitting on the couch, Sasuke pulled out his phone and dialled the number slowly. He really owed him some sort of an explanation, _anything._ The blond seriously didn't deserve to be treated like that. After all he was always fair towards the brunet. 

Pressing the call button, Sasuke waited,somehowpraying in his mind that the blond won't answer...

"Hello?" The usual, loud voice answered and Sasuke once again cursed his luck. "...Anyone there?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke answered quietly and Naruto went silent, immediately recognizing the voice. How could he not, really? 

"What's up Sasuke?" Naruto asked cheerfully. Of course he was pissed. Hell, was he _pissed_... but if snapping at the brunet was going to make him hang up on him, he didn't want to risk it. 

"Nothing much..." The brunet said, actually surprised at Naruto's behaviour. He really did expect him to scream at him like a madman and hung up a minute later. "Listen, do you work today in the evening? I think I'll visit you, I have something to talk about..."

Naruto blinked on the other side of the line. Something to talk about? Was Sasuke going to tell him everything?

...The blond smacked himself at that though. Seriously, that would be _something._

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked with an arched brow. "Did you hit something because it sure as hell sounded like it."

"What? Oh, I was just... um, killing a fly. Yeah, a fly!" Naruto said hurriedly. He couldn't let Sasuke know that he went around hitting himself... "Anyway, yeah, I do work this afternoon so of course you are free to visit. Come around later in the evening though, there will be less customers and we will be able to talk in peace, you know?"

"Hn. Okay, see you then." Sasuke said, hanging up and sighing in relief. It wasn't so hard after all. Getting up he grabbed a cigarette and a lighter and stepped out on the balcony.

"Well, if it isn't a surprise to see you here." Itachi said from beneath. Sasuke really hadn't come out of his cave, even out on the balcony in a week. Someone must have done something; normally Sasuke wasn't so fast with his silent days. 

"I need to leave." The brunet said and something in his voice told Itachi that he most certainly didn't mean a trip to the store. The older Uchiha sighed. It wasn't rare for Sasuke to disappear somewhere without a word and not come back for a week at least, really. He did it quite often and Itachi honestly could understand him. He did it himself when he was younger... and didn't have so many responsibilities. 

"Where to?" Itachi asked glancing at his brother who went silent.

"Kyoto." Sasuke said finally and Itachi looked at him shocked.

"Sasuke, this isn't a good—"

"I have to, Itachi." The brunet cut in, looking at his brother and trying to convince him. He _didn't_ want to do it either, it was so... _painful._ "I just have to go there and see... _him._"

Itachi _really_ couldn't be more shocked right now. Sasuke wanted to go there and... He was escaping this whole matter a whole year and now suddenly decided to do something like _this_.

"Sasuke, listen to me." Itachi said in the calmest voice possible. "What if you go there and instead of the answers you are so desperately looking for,you find only painful memories? What then? What are you going to do if you start having those nightmares, those flashbacks once again? It took a whole year to get rid of them—"

"What are you talking about Itachi?" Sasuke asked, laughing bitterly. "They never left me. They never _will._"

Itachi observed his brother completely stunned. Sasuke was still having them? Why didn't he say so? Is this why it was so hard for him to move on, even slightly?

"I'm not saying that I know what I'm doing." Sasuke continued, resting his forehead on his palms. "I haven't got the slightest clue actually... but that's the only thing that came to my mind."

"I'll book you a train." Itachi said in a dull voice after a few minutes of silence. He didn't like that, he _certainly_ didn't like where all of this was heading. What was even worse, he couldn't go there with his brother, Sasuke would be there all alone... but if Sasuke wanted to do so, he couldn't stop him by force. All in all only he could even vaguely know what was good for him. "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible." 

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sasuke stood in front of Ichiraku convincing himself that he _had to_ go inside. He wasn't doing a great job though, seeing as he had stood there for an hour at least...

The brunet had known he had to leave for some time now; Suigetsu's speech only convinced him more. Those constant thoughts about what happened last year were literally killing him. This burden he was baring was becoming harder and harder with every passing day, and he really didn't know how much longer he was going to last...

...And there was Naruto as well. God, he really didn't need this. More thoughts, more troubles. He couldn't find himself in this new situation with the blond. What did he feel towards him? Where was it heading? Where did he _want_ it to head? 

He certainly liked the blond, there was no way denying it, hewouldn't act thiswayaroundhimotherwise. Sasuke knew himself better than that, and as muchof a fan of the Art of Ignoring he was, he wasn't going to deny something so obvious. But he just didn't know... it was so fast. Was he ready to try something new? What guarantee did he have that he wasn't going to screw everything up and it wouldn't end like last year...or worse. Because Sasuke was sure that he wouldn't live through it again, it would be simply too much. This which doesn't kill you... will most likely succeed the second time.

Okay, first things first, Sasuke decided, taking a deep breath and stepping inside. The place was fairly empty; only one pair was sitting in the corner enjoying their meal silently. Looking around he tried to spot Naruto... and saw some black-haired man cleaning the tables. 

Sasuke frowned. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he _somehow_ looked familiar... The brunet didn't think about it anymore though, as he caught a glimpse of something blond near the main counter. Turning his eyes he saw Naruto standing behind it, sending him a small, embarrassed smile. 

Sasuke smirked. Seriously, that dobe... coming closer, the brunet stood right in front of the blond and looked at him. Naruto shifted uncomfortably a little. He _really _was intending to yell at Sasuke the minute after seeing him, but something about his general look stopped him. Sasuke sure looked tired...and confused. 

"Hey." Naruto said leaning his elbows and sending him encouraging grin. 

"Hey..." Sasuke responded, sitting on the chair and sighing tiredly. 

"Wait a second, okay? I will tell Iruka to leave me alone for a few minutes and get us some tea." The blond said and left to find his boss. Seriously, how come he couldn't stay mad at Sasuke? Every last bit of his anger always melted whenever he saw those eyes... God, Naruto was pretty sure that _whatever_ Sasuke did, he would forgive him. This was a frightening thought indeed...

Using a few spare seconds Sasuke glanced once again at the worker from before. Short black hair, black eyes... where had he seen him? He just knew he had, even if it was a pretty common description for a Japanese person. 

"Okay, here you are." Naruto said after putting two cups of tea on the counter, taking his apron off and sitting as well. "So what is this thing you wanted to talk about?"

Sasuke gazed at the hot liquid. 

"I'm leaving." He said in a thoughtful voice and Naruto chocked on his drink. Sasuke was leaving? Oh God, he hoped he didn't mean it like _forever_...did he? Maybe the brunet finally decided that he had enough of his blond, loud personality? Did Naruto push him so far with his imposing as to actually make him want to leave?

Sasuke looked at Naruto confused when he saw his face expression. Then it clicked.

"Heh, don't worry dobe. I'm not leaving forever." He said smirking lightly. 

"You—You're not? Oh thank God you are _not_. Jesus, Sasuke! You scared me seriously for a minute there, you know!" Naruto started to babble nervously. He really thought Sasuke was going to leave him behind! What was happening with him anyway? He felt like one blink of Sasuke's eye could make him do _literally_ everything for the brunet. 

"Where would I go, seriously." Sasuke said in wonder. There was only one place where he could stay permanently, beside his apartment that is. His grave. The brunet smiled bitterly at this thought. 

"So... where are you going? If you don't mind me asking of course." Naruto added hurriedly. Seriously, being cautions around Sasuke was a fulltime job. 

"Kyoto." He answered. It wouldn't tell Naruto anything concrete anyway.

"Oh...home, right?" The blond tried. Sasuke snickered shortly. _Right..._ God, why won't someone hand him an instruction to this guy! He could literally see it: 'How to handle Sasuke without getting killed in the process – _still_ only for suicidal ones.'

"That hasn't been my home since... since some time ago." Sasuke said, catching himself just in time before saying too much. 

Naruto cursed mentally. Sasuke was _this_ close to saying something important, but no, he had to be so fucking composed all the time!

"Anyway, I don't know how long am I going to stay there... one week at least. I should warn you not to try to contact me either, I'm turning my mobile off." Sasuke said, looking at the blond meaningly. "I'm just saying this so you won't think I died on you or something..." The brunet added and immediately asked himself,_why _did he even care.

"Okay..." The blond answered, nodding without enthusiasm, one week or longer without Sasuke or any information from him? This was going to be one hell of a week, the blond was sure about it.

"If anything happens..." Sasuke said after some hesitation, reaching for the napkin and the pen that lay near it. "Call this number, it's Itachi's. He will help you."

Naruto looked surprised at the piece of paper Sasuke handed him. Then he glanced at the brunet.

"What could possibly happen?"

"Dobe." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not saying something _will_ happen. It's just in case, since I won't be here or anything..." He finished, looking away awkwardly. He just couldn't stand the thought of leaving Naruto completely alone. He felt somehow responsible for him, for his well being at least... he felt like he owed him that much. 

Naruto actually felt like crying after hearing those words. Call him a crybaby, but he _was _deeply moved. Sasuke _did_ care after all... even if only slightly. God, he would have molested Sasuke on this spot, if not for the counter between them. 

"Thanks... really, you didn't have to..." He said, glancing at the note.

"It's nothing. Seriously, don't hesitate to call him. Itachi may grunt at you, but he will help... he actually likes you." Sasuke said, getting up and smirking lightly.

"Really?" Naruto asked, arching one brow. It was hard to tell with Sasuke's sibling, seriously. He did call him a whore all the time after all...

"Yeah. If he didn't, you would be long dead." Sasuke explained and Naruto looked at him incredulously. "I _mean_ it." The brunet added and something in his voice told Naruto that he wasn't joking. 

"Then...see you in a week I guess." Naruto said awkwardly, glancing at Sasuke. The brunet nodded his head mutely and after a brief hesitation leaned forward kissing Naruto's cheek chastely.

Leaving his lips there slightly longer than necessary, Sasuke closed his eyes and took in the sensation. Finally moving away, he glanced one last time at the sad blond and turned around, leaving the place. He wanted to remember Naruto's taste...

...In case it was the last time. 

Naruto looked dully, but surprised at the same time after the brunet. It was the first time Sasuke displayed affection in such a way towards him... actually it was the first time Sasuke displayed any sign of affection at all. God, he was fucking happy like never before, he could still feel his stomach twisting in the nervous but excited manner! Reaching his hand to his cheek, he touched it gently smiling very delicately. Great, not three seconds since Sasuke left and he already got worried and fucking missed him.

"Ugh..." Naruto grunted, sitting on the chair heavily and hitting the counter with his forehead. The worst thing about this situation was that he had no control over it whatsoever. Everything depended on Sasuke, he could only sit back and wait...

"Naruto-kun, I have a question." The blond snapped from his thoughts when he heard his co-worker behind him. Moving his eyes, he glanced at the black-haired boy.

"Yes Sai?" He asked completely wiped out of energy.

"Do you happen to know the person with whom you just spoke?" Sai asked, smiling pleasantly. Naruto frowned. Could it be possible that Sai knew Sasuke?

"Yeah..." He said straightening up and looking warily at him. The truth was... he never trusted him. There was something extremely fake about his behaviour and even if he liked to talk with him and listen to his stories, he still couldn't bring himself to open up completely in front of the brunet. 

"Really? What's his name?" Sai asked, his smile in place all the time. Naruto hesitated. Should he tell him Sasuke's true name or the fake one? God, how he wished Sasuke told what to do in a situation like this.

"Riku... Sasaki Riku." He said finally. He preferred to apologize for lying to Sai later than explain himself in front of Sasuke and probably ruin something very important. Even if Sai might know something about the brunet... Naruto decided to trust Sasuke on this and let him tell the blond everything in his own time.

"Oh..." Sai nodded his head. He could swear he heard Naruto calling him something else...

"Why? You know him or something?" Naruto asked, observing Sai's reaction... not that he could see anything special, his smile didn't flatter even once.

"No." Yes, Sai thought in his mind. He just couldn't be one hundred percent sure yet... but he will. Then Sasuke – if that was him indeed – would pay for everything. "He just looked like he had a big penis." Sai added his usual joke about penises and turned around, leaving the blond alone again.

Naruto rolled his eyes but frowned nonetheless. Something was definitely off in this whole matter.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"If anything call me immediately." Itachi said. He was waiting with Sasuke at the train station, his brother standing silently next to him.

"Yeah, yeah..." Sasuke answered dully for the... tenth time maybe? That's how often Itachi told him this during their half an hour wait.

"You've got the keys, right?" The older Uchiha asked and Sasuke just nodded in return. "Where are you staying anyway?"

"Our home, where else?" Sasuke said, looking at Itachi with a raised brow. 

"The burnt one?" His brother asked, smirking lightly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's still standing there? Anyway, in the one on the outskirts." Sasuke said, thinking about the burnt mansion. It had been a year, geez. They could have cleaned everything by now.

"Yeah, some administration problems. It _was_ an antique building after all." Itachi explained and Sasuke nodded. Noticing the arriving train, he turned to look at his brother.

"Be careful—"

"Yeah I know. So no one sees me." Sasuke cut in, finishing for his brother. Itachi sighed and put his hand on top of Sasuke's head.

"That too. But I meant it as: be careful_. Just_ be careful." He said and Sasuke looked slightly stunned. Smiling gently, although being sick in worry inside, Itachi leaned down kissing his brother's forehead. "I hope you will find what you are looking for."

Sasuke could only nod his head, his throat tightened so much. Turning away, he grabbed his bag and went inside the train without another look.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Deidara tapped his fingers impatiently on the wooden surface. He came to Itachi's apartment since they had to talk about some stuff connected with the club and look through some papers...

...But in practise it was only Deidara who did anything, the brunet kept staring into space with a thoughtful expression. No, Deidara decided, he simply _couldn't_ take it anymore.

"Sasuke doesn't need to go to Kyoto to kill himself." He said bluntly and Itachi's eyes went wide instantly. "What, un? That's what you are thinking all the time."

Itachi looked at his friend, his eyes narrowing. 

"That was uncalled for." Itachi said shortly, his voice sharp. The blond observed his friend in silence for a moment.

"Really, un?" He asked, his face and voice completely devoid of all emotions. "And what if he _does_ kill himself after all? What will you do then?"

Itachi looked at his friend shocked. He just couldn't believe those words left his mouth. 

"You don't really think Sasuke—"

"Itachi, I was asking about _you_. What would _you_ do in a situation like that?" Deidara asked. Of course he cared about Sasuke but he just wanted the brunet to think about himself for once. "Answer me." The blond said in a low voice, leaning forward.

The brunet observed his friend. He knew Deidara didn't really think about Sasuke that way, and he did care about him as well. Then what was the purpose of this?

"Itachi, is it so hard to understand that I'm asking about _you_, un?" Deidara said again, in a more patient voice however. "You. Not Sasuke, not anyone else. For once, think about yourself."

"I don't know." Itachi said finally, giving up, but observing the blond warily. "I would probably be in a similar state to his right now." Deidara nodded his head.

"But you do realise that you can't stop him, un?" He asked. No matter how it _did_ pain him, it _was _the truth. Itachi frowned again.

"Deidara, what are you talking about? Are you really suggesting that he might kill himself?" 

"No, un! Of course not!"The blond answered, his voice rising slightly. "Why won't you believe in it, Sasuke _is_ like a brother to me as well and I _love_ him! But you can't stop him if he decided to do it, it _is _his life! All we can do is be there for him, but it is _his_ decision to make."

"What do you think I'm doing then?" Itachi said, his voice angry as well. "I am always there for him!"

"Are you?" Deidara asked calmly this time, looking at his pissed friend. It really was a rare sight to see Itachi like this. It was a really dangerous sight as well, but Deidara knew how to handle Itachi in a situation like this... or so he hoped. He really had to do it though; it was the only way to get through to him. 

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi asked, his voice dangerously low, eyes narrowing. God, Deidara hated that the most, he really preferred when the brunette was shouting, this tone alone make the shivers run down his spine and put together with those eyes of his... it was pure horror, seriously. 

"I know that you did and would do everything for him, un. But just following him around, making sure that he won't starve himself to death or do something equally stupid _won't do_." Deidara explained, in the calmest and gentlest voice he could manage. "When was the last time you spoke with Sasuke, but like _really_ talked about _your_ feelings, about _his _feelings? Have you _ever _even talked sincerely about what happened? About how you both feel about it?"

Itachi looked at his blonde friend in silence. He knew he was right. He really did...

"I know you still harbour some regret... and he can feel it too. It won't disappear, it will stand between you two and stop you from really helping him as long as you won't talk it out, un." Deidara reached his hand and put it on top of Itachi's. Fortunately the brunet let him, which meant that he wasn't going to die after saying all this stuff. _Thank God_. "And think about yourself as well, because I know you do want an explanation as well. You _deserve _it." 

Itachi looked in the blue eyes of his friend for a few minutes without a word. Slipping his hand from under the blonds', Deidara thought Itachi took it away for good but the felt the brunet grasp it again, lift a little...

...And place a soft kiss on in. 

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** Yes, of course I made this story about Suigetsu's brother XD Damn, I wish Kishimoto said more about him in the manga... now that it's confirmed that Itachi is thoroughly insane after all XD 


	7. Die But Do It Right

"**Die But Do It Right"**

**CHAPTER 07**

On the first day Sasuke managed to step out of his house.

On the second, he made it to the main street.

On the third, to the station.

On the fourth, he managed to ride the train.

On the fifth he finally accomplished his goal... and visited the graveyard.

Taking one step forward, Sasuke entered the cemetery and stopped. Turning around he glanced at the gate he just crossed. He really felt like turning around and running back home... but if the progress was going to be similar to the last few days, he wouldn't make it by the end of the next year. Sasuke really wasn't sure if he wanted to torture himself so much.

Taking another small step, the brunet moved forward. Once again taking a step, then another and another, he stopped every few steps, but it was progress. Sasuke was fucking glad that it was night already, and nobody was there to see him, it would only draw unwanted attention. He left home early, really... but had stood so long in front of the entrance before going in.

This cemetery was different than the one in Tokyo. It was spooky, it was scary, it was bothering and he didn't feel the least bit comfortable here. Stopping finally, after what seemed like two days trip, Sasuke looked at the grave in front of him.

"You bastard." Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth, already feeling his eyes starting to sting. "You fucking bastard."

Crouching on the ground, the brunet propped his elbows on the grave and tried to calm his already shaking hands. He had come here for the first time after one year... but somehow felt like he had never left in the first place.

"You really did manage to fuck my life up, you know that?" Sasuke smiled to himself bitterly. "That's what you wanted, right? Because I wasn't obedient and didn't do as you asked me to, huh?"

The brunet gritted his teeth as tears started to drop from his eyes slowly.

"Fuck." Sasuke swore again, wiping his eyes angrily. God, hadn't he cried enough already? "Why did it have to happen? I really fucked up big time, didn't I? If I'd noticed... then maybe..."

His throat tightened painfully and Sasuke chocked on his tears. Resting his forehead in the palm of his hand, he let the tears fall, it was the best way to deal with it.

"God, I hate you... I hate you so much..." Sasuke said in a small voice, closing his eyes and sniffing a few times. "But I love you so much as well... after all this... _so much_..."

His body trembled as he cried, his face was all wet but he didn't care. Was it possible to hate and love one person at the same time? Because he sure as hell felt like that...

"You will never leave me alone, will you? God, you made me feel this way about you, then did... _that_ and left me behind not long after. This feeling of guilt... feeling of attachment... it will never go away, right?" Sasuke laughed bitterly through the tears, wiping his cheeks again. "Why won't you die? Why won't you _really_ die?"

Lifting his wet eyes, Sasuke glanced at the name on the grave. He knew he was acting like a madman right now. Crying, laughing and everything on the grave of the person he both hated and loved the most in his entire life.

"You were always one hell of an asshole..." The brunet chuckled darkly again. "Right, Shisui?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Deidara had decided to stay with Itachi throughout the whole time Sasuke was gone. He knew that if he left, the brunet would do nothing but worry all the time, pace around the room and check his cell phone every five seconds...

...and of course the pure prospect of living – even if for a short time – with Itachi was simply delightful.

Nothing more happened between them of course, beside that small kiss on the hand and the blond knew that his friend did it simply form gratitude. Deidara refused to look deeper into that, simply because he knew there was nothing there.

"Feeling better, un?" Deidara asked, lifting his head from the book he was reading. He was lying on his stomach on the big comfy bed, only looking up after hearing Itachi emerging from the bathroom.

God, why didn't Itachi wear a shirt or something? The blond almost got a nosebleed from seeing him like that, but years of practise – _oh the fucking years of practise_ – helped him to get a grip. The brunet had nothing on himself despite gray sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his well shaped hips. His muscled, but slim chest, was visible fully, his short, black hair lay flat on his head, water still dripping from it.

"Yeah." Itachi said smiling slightly and coming to the bed, lying down on his back. Deidara immediately scooted closer, grinning widely. Lifting his hand, he put his fingers into the black hair and moved them along Itachi's skull.

"You look sexy with your hair this way and all, but I really preferred you with long hair, un." He said pouting playfully; Itachi moved his eyes to look at his blond friend. "It made you... _you._"

"But you _do_ think I'm sexy." Itachi pointed out with a smirk and Deidara rolled his eyes. There was nothing special about them acting or talking like this, they did it quite often... still in a friendly way of course.

"Who in their right mind wouldn't?" Seriously, _who_ wouldn't?

"You _do_ have a point there I must say." Itachi said, smirking even more when the blond hit him on the shoulder. Deidara observed his friend's face for a few seconds. He almost felt like they were really together for a moment, with all the living together, laughing and teasing... oh how he wished he could lean down those few centimetres and...

Deidara snapped from his thoughts when he heard a cell phone ringing. God, he really _did_ lean down towards Itachi! Uh, good thing the brunet had his eyes closed...

"I'll get it, un." The blond said rolling on his back and reaching for the phone, before rolling once again and handing it to Itachi.

The brunet looked at the ID immediately thinking it was Sasuke, but when he didn't recognize the number he frowned lightly, flipping the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Um, hello?" Some confused voice on the other said asked. "It's Naruto—"

"Oh, Sasuke's hooker!" Itachi exclaimed instantly gaining a chuckle from Deidara. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Yeah, it's me..." Naruto said with a sigh. Anyway, he had more pressing matters than worrying about his standing among Sasuke's family. "Sasuke gave me your number before leaving, you know? He told me to not hesitate to call you if something happened—"

"What happened?" Itachi asked getting serious and sitting on the bed. Now that he thought about it, the blonds' voice was somehow distressed.

"Well, I have this problem with my apartment..." Naruto started uncomfortably. He really felt embarrassed about calling someone he didn't really know and ask for help, but... "I kinda got kicked out and I really wouldn't bother you, but I have no one else to call. To made the things worse this asshole landlord refused to give me my things back saying something about—"

"Naruto, slow down." Itachi said, trying to get the blonde to calm down. He really didn't get anything beside the part about being kicked out. "Tell me where it is and I'll get you, okay?"

"God I feel so stupid asking you for this..." Naruto kept on bubbling but Itachi somehow managed to get the directions from him. After hanging up he got up from the bed completely and started to get dressed.

"It seems that our adorable hooker has some problems with his apartment." Itachi explained to Deidara as he continued to get his stuff.

"Uh-huh. And he had your number how, un?"

"Sasuke gave it to him." Itachi said, looking at the blond meaningly.

"I'm not sure, you know?" Deidara said, frowning in confusion. "Should we be happy about all this... or start to worry and dig another grave for Sasuke?"

Itachi looked at his friend with resignation.

"A harsh way to put it, but... my thoughts _exactly_."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Probability of something happening was inversely proportional to the need of it happening.

Naruto knew it was true now.

Sasuke was his God.

Naruto knew it was true now as well.

The blond whined to himself while sitting on the pavement in front of his block. How could he get kicked out so easily, seriously? His landlord had some serious mental problems! Just because he was delayed with paying rent a few times... big deal! It wasn't even his fault! Jiraya sent the money whenever he fucking felt like it and everything he earned in Ichiraku went for his food and school supplies! Seriously, he needed a little understanding here!

Thank God Sasuke was so thoughtful as to give the blonde Itachi's number. Naruto couldn't believe he didn't want to take it! Who would he turn to right now if not the brunet's brother? Sure there was Iruka but he himself lived in a one room apartment and was seeing someone lately. How could he impose himself in a situation like this? It would only make him more worried and probably get Jiraya into trouble as well, and Naruto certainly didn't want that.

Naruto looked up when the black Chevrolet parked right next to him. Pushing the door open, Itachi gracefully stepped out and smirked at the blond.

"Well hello there, hooker-san." He said and tried to stop himself from laughing after seeing Naruto's dull glare. He really didn't mind this situation in the slightest, it was fun actually... and Itachi already had an idea as to what to do with this situation, so it would benefit him and his little brother the most. A sneaky bastard he was _indeed. _

"I'm really, _really_ sorry." Naruto started to apologize again, glancing with tired eyes at the man in front of him.

"For the tenth time, there's really no need to do that." Itachi said and glanced at the building. Maybe it was for the better that Naruto got kicked out of this shit hole. "So your landlord kicked you out and refused to give you your things saying that you took too long arguing with him and wasted your time. Did I get it right, I'm not quite sure."

"Yeah..." Naruto said, sighing tiredly. Itachi nodded.

"Now, tell me my dear hooker... which window is your landlord's?" Itachi asked innocently. The blond blinked, slightly lost. Not wanting to oppose the man who hurried to his rescue on a white horse—erm, in the black Chevrolet, Naruto turned around and pointed at one of the windows.

Itachi nodded again and looked around the pavement. After finding what he was looking for he bent down to lift it. The blond frowned. What was that thing in his hand—

It was a fucking rock.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he observed Itachi lift a rock and threw it with a deadly precision into his landlord's window.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto screamed getting up after hearing the sound of the broken window. Itachi only shrugged his shoulders, his face displaying no emotions whatsoever, putting his hands into his pockets and not moving from the spot he was standing in.

"I didn't feel like going all the way in there." He said like it was the most casual thing in the world and continued to wait. Naruto gaped at him, he could already hear the screams coming from inside.

"What?! Come on we have to get out—" Naruto forgot all about his little speech when he saw his ex-landlord running out of the building with the most furious expression ever. He didn't stop by seeing it; he stopped after noticing the change in Itachi's facial expression.

Just a minute before the brunet stood there completely relaxed with the most bored look in his eyes you could possibly imagine. _Now_ his posture was straightened out and almost _godly_, his eyes narrowed dangerously with an almighty glint in them and the general impression you've got after looking at him was something along the lines of: I just killed half of the city, but I'm still not satisfied, I think _you're_ going to die next – consider yourself _lucky_.

Naruto swallowed loudly. God, how _lucky _he was to stand _here,_ not _there_, in front of the man he supposedly knew.

"Is it you who—" His landlord started but wasn't given a chance to finish as Itachi took a step forward, grabbed the man by the front of the shirt and pushed him roughly into the nearby wall. Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying and he most certainly didn't _dare_ to step closer and listen... but from the place he was standing it looked like Itachi did all the talking and the man nodded obediently with one hell of a scared expression. The blond couldn't help but smirk to himself. So this is how it is when you know an Uchiha, huh?

Finally finishing his little chitchat with the landlord Itachi let go of the man, who hurried inside the building with the palest face Naruto had ever seen.

"Uh...What about my things?" Naruto asked uncertainly when Itachi came to stand next to him. The brunet turned his head to look at Naruto with a smirk decorating his face.

"He will get it for us in a minute." Naruto only nodded in bemusement. _Indeed_ no longer than fifteen minutes later the landlord started to carry out Naruto's packed things. They _weren't _packed when he was getting kicked out. Naruto shook his head in disbelief. What diplomacy could do, really.

When the man was done and everything was packed in the Itachi's car, the landlord bowed lowly muttering something that sounded vaguely like: 'I'm glad for your visit, Uchiha-sama' and left hurriedly. Nothing could surprise the blond now, really.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Naruto sat on the couch with his eyes down sipping slowly on his tea. He never felt so self-conscious in his entire life really! It even occurred to him that Itachi had guest as well, God. How he hated to disturb the man, especially seeing how intimidating he can be...

"Come on blondy, un!" Deidara said from his spot on the couch, grinning happily. "No need to feel ashamed or anything! You're always welcome here, un!"

"Deidara's right." Itachi said, sitting next to his blond friend and looking at the embarrassed Naruto. "So I get it we have to find you some place to stay instead..."

"No! There's no need, I'll look for something myself, really!" Naruto said hurriedly, waving his hands in defence.

"No, that's alright." Itachi said in a gentle voice, but the one that bared no resistance. Time to put his genius plan in motion. "I can find you some other apartment to rent, but it will take some time. So, let me ask you this... how do you feel about Sasuke?"

"Wha—?!" Naruto looked shocked at the brunet who glanced at him as the predator does on his unsuspecting victim. Then he moved his eyes to Deidara, who beamed happily, while playing with the Twinkie he was eating... back to the brunet. "How do I feel about Sasuke? I don't know... I mean he is cool and good-looking, but how do I feel about him you ask? Did I tell you that I think he's cool—"

"Yes you did, Naruto." Itachi said, smirking wider. "Now, hooker-san. Take a deep breath, think for a minute and answer me _sincerely._"

Naruto blinked. Okay, from the way Itachi put it _lie equalled death_. The blond swallowed and closed his eyes for a minute, trying to get his thoughts in order, which _wasn't_ an easy task. _He_ didn't know how he felt about the brunet, let alone voice his opinion, preferably in some coherent sentences... and he was freakin hungry! Thinking with an empty stomach was never good—

"I'll get you something to eat, I can see you can't think straight because of your stomach." Itachi said getting up in a swift motion and Naruto gaped at the man. _Did he just fucking read his mind?_ How did he do that? Then maybe he could read his mind and tell him how he felt about Sasuke as well?

"Years of experience. No, I can't answer for you, Naruto." Itachi answered the blonds' thoughts again. Years of experience? But who was he talking about— "Deidara." Itachi said once again while going through the fridge.

To say that the blond felt lost was understandable. Shaking his head and deciding that it was too complicated to dwell on, Naruto started to eat the lasagne Itachi placed in front of him. When he was done, no longer than three minutes later he looked at Itachi's serious face.

"How do I feel about Sasuke, huh?" Naruto said, his face also going serious. Frowning, the blond pondered on the matter. "I... I guess I care about him." He really couldn't say it in any other way; it was the only way to put it. Itachi nodded his head while observing the blond.

"Then tell me one more thing." He said and the blonds' head snapped up immediately, waiting for the next question. "You say you care about him. How much _exactly_ do you care about him? _Enough to let him go_?"

Naruto's mouth fell open slightly at this question. The blond looked into dark, cold eyes searching for some kind of clue... but the only thing he could see there was that the brunet was _indeed_ serious. Was Itachi really trying to tell him to leave Sasuke alone? Then why all this? The blond smiled sadly. If he really was such a problem, he _would_ disappear.

"If I'm a bother and my presence does nothing but harm him, then yes." Naruto answered calmly. Then he looked at Itachi with narrowed eyes. "But only if Sasuke says so."

Everyone went silent and Naruto wondered if he just might have crossed the line by saying this to Itachi. God, was he going to die now? There was no one to save him this time!

"Okay then." Itachi said after exchanging the knowing glances with Deidara. Tossing something at Naruto, he got up and started to collect the dishes.

The blond looked at the...keys in his hand. Then blinked.

"What? What is this?" He asked confused. "Didn't you want me to disappear?"

"Have I said that?" Itachi asked, arching his eyebrow. He really didn't mean it in that way, the blond had some serious self-confidence problems. "And those are the keys of course. To Sasuke's apartment."

"Wha—What?! You want me to move in _there_?!" Naruto's eyes went wide. "Sasuke's going to have my head if he sees me there!"

"Maybe." Itachi said smirking and leaning his elbows on the back of the couch. "But then again, maybe not. God knows he will need some company after coming back home. Either way I'm willing to take the risk."

"Because it's not your head you're risking." Naruto said, glaring at the man. Itachi just chuckled.

"Exactly." He said, thoroughly satisfied with himself. "But as Sasuke would probably say in a situation like this: you're head isn't essential to survive."

Naruto gasped in shock. He never heard Itachi _joke_ like that before! Because he was joking, right? _Right?!_

"That was even meaner than Sasuke... which is pretty _damn_ mean." Naruto said scowling at the brunet. Then looked at the keys in his hand in wonder. Move in with Sasuke? Hell yes, just... everything went so incredibly fast. He really felt lost. Sasuke made it clear so many times that he didn't want a relationship...

"Don't think about it as moving in with your boyfriend, Naruto, because I see that that's how you started to think about it. You two are not together just because of that, I don't want you to jump to any conclusions." Itachi said in a sharp voice. "Anyway, Sasuke would probably stab you after hearing you call him that. Instead think of it as moving with your friend, as roommates."

Naruto looked at Itachi in wonder. Yeah, that seemed like a safer option. The question was if Sasuke would see it like that as well.

"Roommates that have a random sex or a blowjob here and there from time to time, un." Deidara said, snickering lightly. "Friends with benefits, what a beautiful thing it is, really."

"Okay, off you go, hooker-san. I believe you have some things to unpack." Itachi said and observed the blond heading out to the parking lot to get his stuff, Deidara immediately following him. Was he using Naruto? Yes, he was. Did he care if it could end badly for the blond? Not really. The only thing he cared was Sasuke and how to help him... even if that wasn't any real excuse for his actions.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Several hours and tons of curses later Naruto, Itachi and Deidara managed to move all Naruto's things to Sasuke's apartment. There wasn't that much, but the constant bickering between the older pair made it _a lot_ harder.

Naruto didn't interfere during their talks, he settled for a silent observation... and noticed a few interesting things. Naruto wasn't an oblivious person to his surroundings, as most people thought he was. Sure he did sometimes overlook the most obvious things, but those were usually things that connected directly with himself in some important matter nonetheless. It could be a bother, sure, but this...

...The blond was sure something was going on. He concluded this judging by Deidara's behaviour mostly, Itachi acted normally – normally as in his lunatic ways, but still normally for the brunet. Naruto smirked to himself. Matchmaking was such fun to do...

Stepping out of the elevator with the last bag from the car, Naruto entered Sasuke's—um, _their_ apartment and closed the door behind him. Heading to the living room Naruto stopped suddenly and hid behind the wall after hearing something _very_ interesting.

"Oh come on, Itachi, un!" Deidara whined and Naruto scooted closer to the corner to hear better. "It will be cool! We will go somewhere nice and quiet… you will pull it out from your trousers, I will take it between my lips… I will experience its taste and everything will be more pleasurable for both of us!"

Naruto's eyes widened. Could he be wrong? Were they _already_ that close?! _And Deidara, that pervert_! To talk about it in such a way...

"Deidara, that was..." Naruto heard Itachi's stunned voice and inched even closer. "One hell of a way to ask me out for a smoke."

The blond fell to the floor with a loud thump, which caused both Itachi and Deidara to look at him in surprise.

"What the fuck, guys!" The blond screamed in disbelief. "It was all about a smoke?!"

"Yeah, un..." Deidara said, looking at Naruto confused. When did he get there anyway? "What did you think it was about?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Itachi said smirking in amusement and shaking his head lightly. "Eavesdropping isn't a nice habit, you know hooker-san?"

Naruto only scowled and got up, gathering his things and sending glares at the pair the whole time. When Deidara finally got it, he started to laugh hysterically falling on his back on the couch.

"Oh God, that's priceless, un!" Deidara managed to choke out between the laughs. "You don't look like it, but you are such a pervert blondy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Naruto said, still fuming silently. Coming to the couch he sat near the other blond. Then some thought popped into his mind. "Hey Itachi? I saw your picture in Sasuke's bedroom and you looked really cool with that long hair of yours! Why did you cut it?"

Itachi hesitated for a moment, looking briefly at Deidara meaningly.

"Oh well, some stupid bet I made with Sasuke last year. He won so I had to cut my hair, if I did, he was supposed to grow his." Itachi answered casually with a shrug of the shoulders. Naruto looked at him warily. Of course he noticed the look the brunet exchanged with his friend... meaning there was one more person who knew something he didn't. God, he felt like having a fucking blindfold on his eyes. It was a really stupid feeling _to know_ that you _don't know_ something essential, yet everyone around you does.

"Oh. Well, it's cool looking and all, but somehow the long one suited you better." Naruto said, deciding to drop the matter. It's not like he could do anything anyway.

"My words exactly, un!" Deidara said and looked at the front door when he heard a loud thud. "What was—"

"I'm home." Sasuke said, sighing tiredly and dropping his bag on the floor. Naruto blinked a few times. He couldn't believe it! Sasuke was home after only five days, fifteen hours and twenty-six minutes of absence! What? Of course Naruto counted!

"Sasuke..." Naruto said standing up awkwardly and not really knowing what to do. The brunet looked at the blond, then at Itachi and Deidara. Come to think about it, what were these people doing in his apartment?

Whatever, Sasuke thought as his eyes drifted to the blond again. Naruto stood there shocked, but his eyes showed nothing but pure happiness. Sasuke's face softened. He really did miss him, even to the point of thinking more than once that he actually wanted Naruto to be there with him.

Stepping forward without another word, Sasuke walked to the still stunned Naruto and dropped his arms around the boy's waist, hugging him tightly and putting his head on the blonds' shoulder. Naruto's eyes went only wider for a second, but getting over the shock quickly, he encircled Sasuke's neck with his arms, hugging him back.

Sasuke inhaled Naruto's scent and took in the warmth his body was radiating. Why did he feel like he was finally home for the _first_ time in a year?


	8. Catch You If You Fall

"**Catch You If You Fall"**

**CHAPTER 08**

Sasuke knew that nothing was going to be like before anymore.

Mostly because the brunet was going to go _deaf_ from the constant yapping of his newfound roommate. Naruto's voice really did put a whole new meaning to the 'for crying out loud' phrase... Sasuke thought bitterly as he lay on his bed on his stomach with the pillow tightly pressed over his head, Naruto beaming happily beside him.

Sasuke couldn't really put a finger on it, but when yesterday Itachi had told him the _happy news_ about Naruto moving in to his apartment, the brunet didn't even feel slightly irritated. Quite the opposite, he felt almost... _glad_. Oh God, where did that came from? _Glad._ Sasuke wasn't supposed to feel _glad_ about anything... yet, here he was, feeling exactly _that_.

Because Sasuke _was_ glad that he couldn't dwell on his trip to Kyoto anymore, it really was impossible with Naruto there. Sasuke _was_ glad as well that he wasn't alone in this strange situation, the blond made him feel like everything was perfectly normal with the world. Sasuke _was_ actually glad to see Naruto at all...

Sasuke _wasn't _glad however that the blond hadn't shut up for the last four hours. Not only was he woken up at fucking seven in the morning, but had to actually listen to Naruto's full recap of what he had done during the whole time Sasuke was gone. How _the hell_ Naruto was able to talk for four hours _nonstop_ was _so_ beyond Sasuke's mental capacity... but just when the fifth hour had started and Naruto didn't look like he was even half way through, Sasuke decided that for the sake of his mental health he just _had to_ stop it. That's when things started to get out of control.

"Fuck, dobe! I can't take it anymore!" Sasuke screamed removing the pillow from his head and tackling Naruto. Of course seeing as Sasuke's luck took a life long vacation, they both ended on a floor with the brunet sitting on top of Naruto. Putting the pillow on the blonds' head immediately, Sasuke took in the beautiful silence that followed. When Naruto didn't stir however for the next few minutes Sasuke frowned removing the pillow and revealing the grinning blond beneath.

"—so there I was, sitting in a bus reading the newspaper... and then I suddenly saw this chick. You know, long blond hair, beautiful blue eyes. God! What a pity she was four..."

"I really wonder about your intelligence sometimes, you know?" Sasuke groaned rolling his eyes. His sins _couldn't _be that bad.

"Hey Sasuke..." Naruto asked grinning slyly and moving his hands along the brunet's thighs suggestively. "It was a _long week_, you know..."

"Oh? Really?" Sasuke asked, arching his eyebrow. "So what?"

Naruto pouted playfully, rocking his hips to the sides and rubbing their members together.

"We are like friends with benefits, right?" The blond asked, looking at Sasuke innocently, but cockily all the same time.

"Friends with benefits?" Sasuke repeated Naruto's words and leaned down, touching the blonds' neck with his lips gently. "Where did that come from?"

"I think – I think Deidara said something like that..." Naruto said gasping lightly, already feeling aroused from the closeness with the brunet.

"Deidara, huh?" Sasuke murmured and licked Naruto's neck, the blond always reacted to that _eagerly_. Then he smirked, moving away and looking at the flushed Naruto under him. "No, you know what... I don't feel like it after all."

With that, Sasuke stood up, big smirk plastered to his face. Naruto's eyes went wide open as he stared at the brunet in disbelief.

"What the fuck?! _Sasuke?!_ Are you kidding?" Naruto asked half shocked and half scared to death. He was _fucking hard _already, what was he suppose to do now, damn it?!

Sasuke didn't listen to the blond however, just exited the room like nothing happened, grabbed a cigarette and stepped out to the balcony.

"Sasuke! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!" Naruto screamed on top of his lungs, not really believing that this was actually happening.

"Go jerk yourself off!" Sasuke screamed back, lighting the cigarette up and leaning on the barrier, inhaling deeply.

"Lover's quarrel?" Itachi asked from below, looking at his brother with raised eyebrow. Sasuke just shook his head, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"COME HERE AND JERK ME OFF YOURSELF! TEME, YOU ARE A FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Naruto screamed again scaring the birds on the trees away.

"I don't care!" Sasuke screamed again, corner of his lips twitching up every few seconds.

"You're cruel, little brother." Itachi said, his lips forming a smirk as well. "To what does he owe this... pleasure?"

"Nothing really." Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders. "Just a whim of mine."

"You are in a pretty good mood." Itachi said, arching his eyebrow. He didn't expect his brother to be like that after his trip to Kyoto. "Should I be concerned?"

"I don't know. Nothing much happened if that's what you are asking." Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders casually. "It's hard to sulk with Naruto there, you know."

"So I did the right thing." Itachi stated more than asked.

"We will see about that—"

"TEME!" Naruto screamed in anger, entering the balcony. Sasuke turned to look at him with a surprised expression. "I'll never talk to you again!"

"Like you could stay quiet for that long..." Sasuke snorted in amusement. "Anyway, done already?"

"I can't believe you!" The blond screamed again, coming closer to Sasuke and pointing his finger on him. "_Why_ do we have to have sex – oh, hi Itachi – whenever the hell _you_ please but when it's _me_ the one who is in need, I can't get any!"

"That is because, dobe..." Sasuke said, once again trying to stop himself from laughing. "_You_ are _my_ hooker, not the other way around."

"Why is everyone calling me your hooker anyway?" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "Just because I had random sex _once_? But you were there as well if I recall correctly!"

"Oh God!" Itachi gasped in a mock shock, looking at his brother in disbelief. "You are right, hooker-san! Sasuke, shame on you, _shame on you_."

Sasuke burst out laughing finally. God, this situation was priceless, especially watching Naruto being on the verge of anger and sexual desire, it made him even more... adorable.

"Bastards! That's what you both are!" Naruto screamed angrily and pouted, but smiled delicately a minute later. He accepted the current situation with Sasuke, the sex only – no relationship one, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and change it into something more. He had come to certain conclusions after seeing Sasuke come back last night; the brunet was someone very special to him. Naruto was sure of it, even if the things were happening so fast and were so chaotic, he simply couldn't overlook it. He couldn't overlook the feeling he experienced for the first time in his life... because he never before was so drawn and fascinated by one person. "Hey, I didn't know you smoked."

"What?" Sasuke asked, calming down a bit. "I don't actually, just from time to time... when I feel like thinking." Which is quite often lately, Sasuke added in his mind.

"Really? Like me actually, you know." Naruto said and took the cigarette from Sasuke who looked at him weirdly. Inhaling deeply, the blond glanced at his friend. "What?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said, shaking his head in amusement. "You just always looked like the type that hates the pure idea of it."

"Heh." Naruto smirked and glanced at Sasuke confidentially. "Maybe there's more to me than you actually think... oh shit, I need to go, I have classes today!" With that the blond ran out of the balcony, handing the cigarette back to Sasuke.

"Quite promising he is indeed." Itachi said, after observing the whole situation silently.

"Yeah..." Sasuke mumbled while looking after the blond in wonder. The brunet knew he was getting attached to Naruto; there was no denying something so obvious. He didn't even know when he stopped thinking about Naruto as only a person to have random sex with and started to consider him as someone more... maybe from the beginning actually. From the very moment he met the blond, he knew he wasn't like the others, something had clicked between them since they exchanged a few first sentences. This wasn't the point however. The point was, he didn't know if he wanted it; if he wanted to go through all of this once again, mostly because he feared the consequences. For himself, for Naruto. But he just couldn't bring himself to push the blond away. Whenever he even thought about doing it, Naruto did something that changed his mind and resulted in getting even closer to him.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sasuke stood on the University grounds; he came here to pick Naruto up after his classes, seeing as he had nothing better to do actually. The brunet was more than shocked to hear from the blond that he studied architecture as well. 

He sometimes wished he could go back to doing it, start to study once again and go on with his life like nothing extraordinary ever happened. Of course he could, they would accept him here with open arms, or anywhere else for that matter. But Sasuke just couldn't find strength in himself to do it, all passion he ever had for it – for drawing, learning about art and so on, disappeared somewhere.

Sasuke sighed with resignation and decided to move a little. Maybe Naruto would finish earlier and he would catch him somewhere in the halls. Going inside and walking around a little Sasuke was proved right. Catching the glimpse of blond hair in the far end of the hall, Sasuke smiled but frowned a second later asking himself, why the hell was he smiling at the sight of his friend?

Ignoring it for a moment though, he fastened his pace to catch up with Naruto. But just when Sasuke turned around the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

There was Naruto, sure. He stood with his back to Sasuke and tried to open his locker... but he wasn't alone. Right next to him stood a very tanned guy with black hair tied in a ponytail. He wasn't tall and rather slim, but had a very sneaky expression plastered on his face. Next to him stood a _very_ _large_ guy with ginger, almost orange hair. His face had no visible signs of intelligence whatsoever and he snickered idiotically at every word that left his black friend's mouth.

Now, there wouldn't be anything special in the scene playing in front of the brunet if not for three things. First, Naruto said that he had no friends despite this man whatever his name was in Ichiraku. Two, even if, the way they kept staring at the blond wasn't friendly to say the least and three... Naruto's movements were hasty to the point of being nervous. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. If they were to do _anything _to the blond, there was going to be hell to pay.

"What's up, _Naruto_?" Kidomaru asked, smirking and leaning on side on the lockers. "Feel like having fun with us tonight?"

Naruto frowned, trying to open his locker hurriedly. God, why won't they leave him alone? It was always like that, seriously, whenever they managed to catch him in the halls - they meaning Kidomaru and his idiotic friends of course. They were accosting many students and being mean to them just for the heck of it, but for some strange reason they liked Naruto best. Probably because he was always alone and they could hurt him, saying things everybody knew about him around here.

He was used to it by now, really, it was like that for the whole four years he studied here and he learnt to avoid them pretty effectively but sometimes... well, sometimes shit happens.

"Why so quiet, hm?" Kidomaru asked and Jiroubou snickered at his friend's words. Naruto failed to see humour in this, really. Reaching his hand out, Kidomaru tried to touch Naruto and make him react in some way, but the blond smacked it away immediately.

"Leave me alone." Naruto said in a tired voice, glaring at the guy briefly and going back to opening his locker. They wouldn't listen, they never did, but he had to say _something_.

"Oh come on, you know you want to. Aren't you lonely? Laying in your bed alone at night..." Kidomaru said and snickered at his own words. "Poor little orphan certainly could use some company, right?"

Naruto didn't say anything to that again. Finally swinging his locker open he took a few books from it and closed it again.

"Didn't you hear what he asked you?" Jiroubou grunted, crossing his arms on his chest in attempt to look dangerous. Naruto had to resist rolling his eyes. He looked ridiculous, if anything.

"Yes, I heard him." Naruto said in an emotionless voice, putting the books into his bag. "No, I'm not interested."

Kidomaru scowled at the blonds' behaviour.

"You really should learn by now how to talk with us. Are you that dumb? Or just masochistic?"

"Masochistic? Ouch, big word. Where did you read it, on the cereal boxes or something?" Naruto asked, arching his eyebrow. Sure, he should know better than to do this, but he just couldn't stop himself.

"Tch. You little..." Kidomaru growled and Naruto got ready for the punch, when suddenly there was an arm between him and his attacker.

"Didn't you fucking hear him?" Sasuke growled, hitting the locker with his hand and separating Naruto from the other with his arm. "_Leave_."

"Sa—Sasuke?!" Naruto asked in shock. He didn't expect to see the brunet here; he had no idea Sasuke would come to the university to pick him up... and this...

Sasuke however didn't pay any attention to the blond – well, maybe besides making sure that he was safely separated from those two. He put all his energy into glaring at the guy in front of him. Seriously, how _dare_ he? God, was Sasuke going to teach him a _lesson._ When he saw the brunet trying to touch Naruto, he thought he was going to kill him on the spot. Too bad he didn't have his gun with him... not that he had any at all, but _still_...

"What the fuck, man?! Who are you?!" Kidomaru asked, shocked at the situation. No one ever crossed him and his gang. "Anyway, stay out of this, it's not your business!"

"Heh." Sasuke smirked, but not his usual smirk. It was far more dangerous, almost to the point of promising slow and painful death. "You may not know this yet, so I'll tell you in a way _you_ can understand. _Don't. Touch. My. Shit."_

Kidomaru looked at Sasuke weirdly and Naruto gasped in shock. Did Sasuke just called him _his_ shit? God, Naruto actually felt flattered!

"What? Are you his boyfriend—" Kidomaru didn't have a chance to finish, as Sasuke grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him against the lockers violently in a blink of an eye. Glancing from the corner of his eye, the brunet observed the fat guy, but he didn't look like he was going to do anything – he probably waited for the sign from the other.

"Are you that _dumb_?" Sasuke growled, quoting Kidomaru's previous words. "I said: _don't touch him_."

"Who do you think you are, huh?" Kidomaru screamed furiously, struggling against Sasuke's grip, but as Naruto noticed the brunet didn't even slightly stir at his attempts. To say more, Sasuke looked like he didn't put any effort into this at all. Naruto was stunned to say the least... the blond couldn't stop thinking that Sasuke looked _exactly_ like his brother when he 'talked' with his ex-landlord. Forgetting the whole situation, it was simply amazing how similar they looked right now. "We will teach you a lesson! Jiroubou!"

When Sasuke heard Kidomaru call his friend, he immediately moved his eyes to look at the large man who intended to punch him directly in the head. Sasuke smirked, this was just too easy. Crouching on the ground swiftly, he let go of the brunet and slid his leg to the side, kicking Jiroubou to the ground by moving his feet behind his ankles and pulling violently. Before he even hit the ground, Sasuke was back on his feet, grabbing Kidomaru's shoulders and shoving his knee into the brunet's stomach with all his force.

Kidomaru gasped in shock and pain, falling to his knees, Jiroubou laying on the floor not much further and trying to get to his senses. But Sasuke wasn't done yet, _oh no_. Moving his knee again, he hit Kidomaru in the jaw, making his head snap back violently. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt again, Sasuke pulled him up and shoved against the locker once more.

"Did you get the message _now_?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed but satisfied at the same time. "_Don't _touch him ever again or I swear, I'll fucking _kill_ you."

When Kidomaru nodded subtly, Sasuke let go of his shirt, letting him slide to the floor with a painful grunt and moved to Jiroubou, who was struggling to get up from the floor. Hovering over him Sasuke put his feet on the guy's throat and pushed lightly, making him choke a little.

"You." The brunet growled, looking at the other in disgust. "Did _you_ get the message?"

Jiroubou nodded quickly, mostly because he was running out of oxygen. Sasuke smirked and didn't move his feet for a few seconds until he saw that the other definitely started to suffocate. Letting him go finally, he glanced at the two.

"_Good._"

"What is going on in here?" Sasuke's head snapped up, only to see some weird looking guy standing in the hallway and observing him. His hair was long and _white_, eyes green with red markings around them. His face was emotionless and Sasuke _could swear_ he had seen him somewhere before. He just couldn't exactly place it...

"Sasuke, let's go!" Naruto said, grabbing the brunet by his sleeve and pulling him along behind him. Sure, he was still suffering from the mental shock at what he just saw, but this guy, Kimimaro, he was the president of the Student Council, if he noticed Naruto, the blond would be in deep, _deep shit_... especially seeing as Kimimaro was connected with the guys Sasuke had just beaten up.

The brunet let himself be dragged by Naruto, as he was still thinking about the guy he just had just seen. He was sure he had seen him somewhere before and what's more, he was sure he was somehow connected with Shisui. That's why it was bothering him so much, if something was connected with Shisui, especially during the few last years of his life, it just couldn't be good...

Anyway, pushing this aside for a moment, Naruto lead Sasuke around the corner and when they were safely hidden behind the building, the blond leaned his back on the wall with a sigh.

"Wow, Sasuke..." Naruto said, still looking at the brunet with shock. "I had absolutely no idea you could do stuff like that."

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke smirked, coming to stand very close in front of the blond, both of his hands in his pockets. "When you said you had no friends I didn't expect _that._"

"Heh." Naruto smiled bitterly, looking away. "They bully most of the people around here—"

"I don't care about most of the people." Sasuke cut in strongly, narrowing his eyes. "I care about you however."

Naruto blinked at those words and moved his eyes to look at Sasuke, who also seemed pretty lost at what he had just said. Shaking his head the brunet glanced at Naruto with a softer expression.

"Why you?" Naruto still observed his friend's face, his lips forming a gentle smile. That was what was so great about Sasuke, he rarely if ever said anything about his feelings, but when something slipped... it was like Christmas coming earlier! "Tch, forget it. I think I have a pretty good idea..."

"Yeah..." Naruto nodded his head dully. "Anyway, thanks, really. I actually planned on avoiding the punch Kidomaru wanted to threw at me and run for it... but that was _way_ better." The blond added, grinning widely. Sasuke frowned.

"Don't thank me, I shouldn't have done it. Now things are only going to get worse, they sure as hell are going to want some revenge." Sasuke said and ran a hand through his hair. He always thought before doing anything, but sometimes...

"No, don't worry about it, teme!" Naruto said hurriedly. He most certainly didn't want the brunet to feel guilty about anything. "It's not going to get worse then usual, and this way at least someone showed them that they aren't as good as they claim to be."

"You know what dobe..." Sasuke said thoughtfully, not convinced at all. "I'll just come to pick you up after your classes, it will be safer that way."

"Wha—what?" Naruto stuttered in shock. Why was Sasuke doing all this? It was so much...

"Oi dobe..." Sasuke frowned in worry, when Naruto dropped his head down. "Hey, what's wrong?" The brunet asked, pulling his hand from his pocket and touching Naruto's chin gently, lifting his head up. He was being nice for once and the blond was _crying_? Seriously, Sasuke felt lost here.

"Nothing..." Naruto murmured and sniffed lightly. Sasuke's expression softened. Using his thumb, he wiped the tears gently and then stroked his cheek with affection.

"You shouldn't listen to what they say..."

"It's... it's not about that." Naruto sniffed again and pushed his back from the wall. Leaning into Sasuke, the blond laid his head on the other's shoulder. He wanted to hug him tightly actually, but didn't want to impose himself too much, knowing how Sasuke was in situations like this, he would leave the decision to him. "It's just... no one has ever done so much for me before..."

Sasuke looked at the blond slightly shocked. _So much? _He didn't do _anything!_ God, Naruto really must have been lonely for all those years. Sasuke wondered briefly how would he have coped if not for Itachi and the others. Probably he wouldn't have... which only made him admire the blonde even more.

"How can you be so strong is totally beyond me..." Sasuke said with a sigh, raising his hands and putting them around the blonds' back, pulling him closely to him. Naruto immediately leaned into the gesture, hugging Sasuke back. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you..." Sasuke whispered, wondering instantly what he had done, really. Making another promise to keep someone safe. What if he wasn't able to keep it... again?

"Teme." Naruto scoffed playfully, lifting his eyes to look at the brunet. "I'm not some girl, you know! I can take care of myself."

"Hn, sure." Sasuke smirked. "I just saw."

"Bastard." Naruto just said, pouting. Of course he wasn't offended for real, it was actually nice to know that there was someone who was ready to take care of you in any situation. In the past Naruto could always count only on himself. He couldn't say he didn't like it, being independent was somehow a comforting feeling. The blond knew that he could deal with probably everything that life would threw him, nothing could surprise him, really... But then again he always had to be ready, he almost felt like he was on a standby all the time and wasn't able to relax and it really _was_ tiring. Now, Naruto was never one to complain, he preferred action, to sitting and whining about how bad and unfair life was. Life was like that only when you let it, that's what he believed.

But Sasuke's words made him feel at peace. He didn't know how it was related to their relationship and how it influenced it... But hell, Naruto had no idea what the relationship between them was to begin with; he had stopped thinking about it long ago. Were they friends, friends with benefits, lovers or just some strangers having sex? He left it for Sasuke to decide; he knew he was going to comply either way.

"Heh. But you like it, don't you?" Sasuke asked confidently, glancing into the sky blue eyes.

"You bet I do." Naruto said, observing the brunet. Then Sasuke leaned a little, kissing him on the cheek. Naruto closed his eyes briefly, taking in the sensation. The fact that Sasuke did it so rarely made this simple kiss something really special... then again, Naruto couldn't help but want to feel those lips against his own. Hypocrite, wasn't he? First saying that he was willing to give Sasuke as much time as he pleased and do with this whatever the hell he wanted, and then wishing for nothing more but for the brunet to decide finally and let them be together.

"Let's go home, dobe." Sasuke said finally, pulling away from the blond and heading to the motor that stood nearby.

"Yeah..." Naruto said, following the brunet. "Home."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** Yeah, not very eventful but… it was necessary for the future events XD


	9. The Point Of Purpose

"**The Point Of Purpose?"**

**CHAPTER 09**

"What _the fuck_ is this?" Sasuke asked terrified, looking at the ginger, furry ball in Naruto's hands.

"Ramen." Naruto said simply.

"What? Dobe, it's not a _soup_, I can see that much."

"Soup? What are you talking about, Sasuke? Are you hungry or something?" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused.

"I'm not hungry, you idiot. I'm asking what that thing in your arms is!" Sasuke almost screamed angrily.

"Teme! It's Ramen, I already told you!" Naruto extended his hands to better show Sasuke the thing he was holding. "Ramen, my rabbit. He was in the clinic until now, he had to have surgery, but he's fine now, right?" Naruto said, putting the animal to his face and snuggling into his fur.

"Oh hell _no._ Over my dead body, dobe." Sasuke said, looking at the blond moving his cheek along the rabbit's back. "There's no way this _hare_ is staying here."

"Oh come on Sasuke, he's old, let him have his happiness! You always had animals and anyway, I saw you had a gold fish!"

"That fish was something Suigetsu made me take, and _besides_, I'm starving it to death, it won't last long." Sasuke said, remembering about the gold fish his weird friend had given him.

"You're starving it to death? How cruel is that, teme?!" Naruto said, pouting slightly. So Sasuke took a fish from Suigetsu but didn't want to let Naruto keep his rabbit? No, Naruto _wasn't _jealous...

"Well, I would just threw it into the toilet, but Suigetsu claimed that this is the Fish of the Darkness and it will curse me..." Sasuke said, wondering briefly _why_ he even cared about the shit Suigetsu told him. It's not like he believed him or anything...

"Uh-huh, sure Sasuke... and then a little green dwarf came out of the closet..." Naruto said slowly looking at the brunet like he was mad, which only gained him a glare in return. Not that he wasn't immune to those things by now, 

really. Sasuke made it a point in his life to glare everyone around him to death. "Anyway, if it's so intelligent to curse you, it will know that you are starving it to death on purpose..."

"Oh shut up." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you're evil fish aside... Ramen is staying! It's both of us or neither!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling his rabbit to his chest protectively. Sasuke arched his eyebrow.

"So... how fast do you think you can pack?" He said smirking and turned around before the words could even register in the blond's mind.

"Teme!" Naruto screamed after the brunet, who just stepped out onto the balcony. The blonde huffed. They were both staying here and it was final.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A few hours later Sasuke was lying on his couch comfortably, while reading a book. Naruto disappeared somewhere in the apartment, probably doing some projects for the university and Sasuke couldn't say he wasn't glad at this small dose of silence. Seriously, as much as he had gotten used to the blond's bubbling for the past week they lived together and _even_ missed it sometimes when Naruto left for the classes he still was who he was and needed his peace.

"You kicked _my_ Ramen." Naruto said stomping into the room and looking angrily at Sasuke, while standing next to the couch with his arms crossed. Here we go again, the brunet thought not even looking up from his book.

"No I didn't." Why would he kick _a soup_, seriously.

"Yes you did! He has that sad, _sad_ look on his face that tells me everything!" Sasuke finally looked at the blond. Oh, _that_ Ramen. He still wasn't used to the strange name, who in their right mind would call an animal something like that?

"The thing tried to rape my foot." He exclaimed simply with a shrug of his shoulders. Naruto gasped in shock, covering his mouth with a hand.

"No he didn't! Ramen does not _rape __feet_, Sasuke. He's not like _you_." Naruto said with an accusing voice. The brunet had to raise a brow at that.

"When have I raped anyone's foot?" He asked, looking at the blond like he was only _slightly_ insane.

"Oh, don't you think I don't know, young man!" Naruto added, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. The corners of Sasuke's lips twitched.

"Okay, so you've got me." He said, smirking. "Every morning when you are still asleep I rape your feet. Actually it goes further than that – I roam around the town at night in search of unsuspecting and innocent victims and then I rape their feet." Sasuke added with the shrug of shoulders. Naruto grinned widely, sitting on the couch next to Sasuke.

"I knew it!" The blonde exclaimed happily and then took the book from Sasuke's hands and put it aside on the table. Lifting the blanket Sasuke was covered with, he sat on the brunet's lap, putting his arms around his neck. "Pay me attention." Sasuke rolled his eyes at that, but smirked nonetheless. He was used to it, really, Naruto was that type that needed almost _constant_ attention.

Moving his hands up the blonde's thighs and then sliding them under his shirt, Sasuke leaned forward and licked Naruto's neck.

"What kind of attention?" Sasuke asked, sucking on the soft skin. Now it was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes.

"Sex is all you can think about, isn't it? Anyway, are you giving me another hickey? There is no place for more, the last one you gave me was in the size of Tokyo!" Naruto said, but didn't do anything to stop Sasuke. The brunet smirked, still not prying his mouth from the dobe's delicate skin. How did he do that, was totally beyond the blond.

"See? I've got magic fingers... mouth. I managed to find some space for yet another one." Sasuke said, finally moving away and inspecting his work with great pride.

"Yeah, yeah and your ego can't even fit into this room." Naruto said, pushing Sasuke down and laying partially on top of him. "_This_ kind of attention. I wanna snuggle."

"Hn. Snuggle." Sasuke scoffed slightly, but complied at the same time. "Snuggling is for the kids. _Sex_ is what grown people call it." Naruto snickered at that.

"Hey Sasuke..." Naruto asked quietly after a few minutes of comfortable silence and the brunet playing lazily with the blonde hair. "Don't get mad or anything, but... what is this thing between us?"

Sasuke moved his eyes to look at the blonde next to him. Judging by the way Naruto asked the question, he didn't expect anything, he just asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know Naruto... I really don't." Sasuke said, gazing into sky blue eyes and moving his hand to stroke the whiskers marks on Naruto's cheek. "I wish I did."

Naruto smiled gently. He didn't really expect Sasuke to say something concrete nor was he intending to pester him about it, he was just really curious how Sasuke saw it.

"That's okay." Was all that the blond said. Sasuke observed him closely. What did he do to deserve someone so patient he really didn't know, but he was sure that the blond expected something, _anything _from the brunet and he expected it soon, even if he didn't say it. He couldn't be kept in the darkness all the time, could he?

Sasuke leaned a little closer, looking at the blond's full lips. God, Naruto really did make a delicious sight, laying there and looking at the brunet in such a gentle, almost loving way. Moving even closer to the blond's mouth, Sasuke stopped just when their lips touched briefly.

Naruto's breath hissed in his throat. Was Sasuke going to kiss him? God, he didn't even dare to stir an inch, he was so tensed. His stomach made a nervous flips and Naruto debated for a moment whether he should or shouldn't make the final move. He could either convince him or scare the shit out of him... oh well, maybe just a little...

Naruto moved closer very slightly, pressing their lips together just a bit tighter. Then he stopped, waiting for Sasuke's move, he didn't want to be too daring.

The brunet's breath quickened. It was just a fucking kiss, why was he getting so worked up about it? Finally starting to move his lips slowly against the blond's, Sasuke closed his eyes... only to see Shisui's face.

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed, jerking away from the blond immediately. Putting his hand on his forehead and then running it through his hair, the brunet pushed the blanket away in attempt to free himself and get away. "Fuck you, you asshole."

"What?" Naruto asked, not really following what was happening. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto when he realised that he said it out loud.

"It wasn't to you, it was to... to someone else." To Shisui, Sasuke added in his thoughts. God damn that bastard.

"To someone else?" Naruto asked confused. Then a thought came to his mind, a thought that never before occurred to the blond... but now it seemed only logical. _What if Sasuke had someone else?_ The blond gasped at that thought. Sasuke wasn't the type to do something like that... was he? Or maybe they broke up or something, but Sasuke still 

cared about him... or her. Maybe they talked when Sasuke visited Kyoto and the brunet didn't know what to feel anymore? Oh God, Naruto never considered the thought of having some _competition._

"Sasuke, what were you doing exactly in Kyoto?" Naruto asked and Sasuke was somehow surprised at the bluntness of the question.

"What?" The brunette asked, not really knowing what to say. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to tell Naruto the truth either. "I... I visited someone."

"Oh..." Naruto nodded his head dully, biting his lower lip. How could he compete with someone that knew Sasuke so long?

Face it Naruto, the blond said to himself, you know _nothing_ about him. What does he do for living, what does he study _if_ he studies anything, had he had any past relationships, does he have any other friends and most of all... why does he have his grave on the cemetery and a fake personality.

God, he really was quite pathetic. He actually believed for a moment that he meant something to the brunet, that he made some progress in the relationship with him... How _stupid_ was he, really? People were right after all, he _was_ a naive, good for nothing idiot...

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked uncertainly. Somehow he got the impression that Naruto got a really bad idea...

Naruto got up hurriedly not paying any attention to Sasuke. He could already feel tears gathering in his eyes, but he didn't want Sasuke to see it... Putting his shoes on and grabbing a jacket, the blond practically ran out of the apartment closing the door behind him with a loud thud.

Sasuke sighed tiredly. What a fucked up life he had, really...

Getting up from the bed he grabbed a cigarette and stepped out to the balcony. He didn't intend on running after Naruto. Tch, _of course_ he didn't intend on doing it, they weren't in Junior High School anymore... and he had a feeling that in a situation like this, the blonde was better left alone, just like him.

"So how was the trip?" Itachi asked, standing on his balcony with a cigarette in his hand and back leaned against the barrier. He didn't ask his little brother about this since he came back, wanting to give him some space and time to think. The brunet looked down at his brother and sighed again.

"I would like to know myself." Sasuke said, putting his cigarette into his mouth and inhaling deeply. Itachi nodded.

"Any answers?"

"Tch. More questions if anything." Sasuke answered, running his hand through his hair. "But I did realize two things."

"Oh? Still better than nothing." Itachi said and observed his brother while waiting for him to continue.

"I wonder about that... Anyway, the first thing I realized is that Shisui will never leave me for good." Sasuke said and could see Itachi being slightly shocked that he used their cousin's name. He hadn't done that since his death, one year ago."The second is that I still hate... and love him at the same time."

"Sasuke..." Itachi sighed with resignation. "You know what I think about you having such strong feeling towards him after everything he did to you... but I won't start to dwell on that right now."

"Good, cause I can't help it, you know? It's not like I enjoy it or anything... it only gets in the way." Sasuke said, cutting in.

"Exactly why I'm not going to dwell on it." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke meaningly. "My point is however, that Shisui _is_ dead and _not_ coming back anytime soon. Naruto, on the other hand, is very much _alive_ and _coming back _in the near future."

"Gee, what an epic way to put it..." Sasuke said, but frowned in wonder anyway. No matter how much he hated to say that Itachi was right, he _did_ have a point. "But the whole problem is that I still feel somehow connected with him. When I tried to kiss Naruto today I felt like I was _cheating_ on Shisui. God, I felt like I was cheating on the fucking _corpse_!"

"Sasuke, do you plan on staying in a celibate because you feel connected with him? You're doing a poor job already, I'll tell you that." Itachi said, scepticism written all over his face.

"Tch. Aren't you supportive." Sasuke said, while rolling his eyes. His brother was always full of comforting words, seriously.

"Sasuke, look. It just as you said before: most probably you will always feel attached to him. It would be weird if you weren't actually. But that doesn't mean that you can't move forward at the same time, try something new, you _are_ still alive after all. For all Shisui did, he wasn't _worth_ such a sacrifice... nor would he _want_ it." Itachi added the last sentence after a brief hesitation. It was true however and Sasuke knew it, even if he continued to glare at him.

"Still...how do I know I won't screw something up again? How do I know it won't end up like last year? How do I know I can _trust_ him?" Sasuke asked looking at Itachi and actually expecting answers from him. The brunet's eyes softened.

"First, you didn't screw anything up last time. Two, you don't until you try. Three... you don't as well, that's what trust is all about." Itachi said calmly and waited for the words to sink in his brother's mind.

"Even though you say it..." Sasuke said and his voice trailed off as he moved his black eyes to the horizon.

"I can't predict the future Sasuke. I can't tell you how it will go and I most certainly don't want to see it end like last year, but Naruto seems trustworthy enough... and he won't wait forever. He's already lost and doesn't know what to make out of this whole situation. He did say that he cares about you and somehow I'm willing to trust him on that."

"So, are you basically saying..." Sasuke started after arching an eyebrow at what he just heard. "...that I should tell him everything?"

"Don't be so foolish, little brother." Itachi said, narrowing his eyes. "You simply can't tell him about what really happened last year and why you are in hiding. You _can_ and _have to_ tell him however about Shisui... if you want to keep him for the time being at least. If I'm right and you know I am, he already got a wrong idea about your trip to Kyoto. Take your time with him, don't do anything hastily _but_ give him at least some bit of an explanation. Something to hold onto."

Sasuke observed his brother. That's why he simply loved to talk with him whenever he had some kind of problem. Itachi always had this ability to put everything into words and explain it so you could completely understand.

"I just hope you're right about it." Sasuke said sighing and throwing his cigarette away. "I really do..."

Itachi observed his brother walking back inside. He wished he was as well.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Naruto entered the apartment silently several hours later. He went to the graveyard to think everything through and came to a certain conclusion, he just had to present them to Sasuke now...

Removing his jacket and shoes, he ventured to the living room only to find the brunet lying on the couch fast asleep. The blond smiled to himself covering Sasuke with a blanket. Was he waiting for him? No, why would he wait for the blond... then again, why didn't he just go to sleep in the bedroom? Naruto really hoped Sasuke wasn't mad at him for leaving like he had earlier.

Crouching in front of the couch, Naruto looked closely at the brunet's peaceful face. Sasuke looked so angelic like that. No scowling, no frowning, no glaring, no arching eyebrows... like he had to worries at all. Looking at Sasuke's face like that made something snap inside Naruto. He wanted Sasuke to always look like that, well, at last as far as it was possible, since Sasuke would probably never stop frowning and so on... but the blond didn't want him to do it because of something that troubled him, if anything, Naruto wanted Sasuke to scowl at his idiocy.

Yes, Naruto promised himself, he would always be there for Sasuke – as a lover, as a friend, it didn't matter. As long as he could help him in some way... and since Naruto never went back on his words – that was his _way of the Ninja_ – the promise would be kept.

Raising his hand, Naruto moved a few strands of black hair form the brunet's face and then stroked his cheek gently, lovingly. Sasuke stirred lightly at the touch and his eyes opened slowly.

"Hey..." Naruto whispered, glancing directly in the dark orbs and smiling delicately. Sasuke observed the blond silently. It took him five seconds to register that it was Naruto's face right in front of his, another three to notice that the blond was stroking his cheek and next six to remember everything that happened earlier today. When Sasuke finished this strenuous mental process he leaned forward without further delay...

...and caught Naruto's lips in his.

The blond's eyes went wide in surprise instantly. Sasuke was kissing him... Sasuke was fucking _kissing _him! Closing his eyes Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke back, taking in the wonderful sensation. God, how much he wanted it to happen, it was simply amazing... did it mean that Sasuke made up his mind?

Slipping his tongue inside, Sasuke explored Naruto's mouth in a slow, but longing kiss as the blond noticed instantly. When he won a tongue fight with the blond, he leaned back slightly and kissed Naruto chastely before moving away and putting his head on the couch again.

"Sorry for earlier..." Sasuke murmured quietly and Naruto was shocked once again. Did Sasuke just apologize? Oh God, the blond hoped they weren't breaking up... or whatever it is called in their current relationship... whatever their current relationship actually is.

"You don't want me to move out, do you?" Naruto asked slightly panicked. Sasuke looked at him weirdly.

"No. Where did that come from?" The brunet asked, arching his brow. Aha, here he goes again, Naruto noted after observing Sasuke's face.

"I'm just being a real nuisance to you. Not only did I move in suddenly without really asking, but I'm also throwing fits and acting unbelievably childish and... and you don't need that, do you?"

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, really. This whole situation was his fault, it was him who couldn't get his thoughts together and yet, Naruto was the one to blame himself.

"Naruto..." Sasuke sat up on the couch and looked at the embarrassed blond crouching on the floor.

"No, let me say this first Sasuke. If you don't want to tell me anything I'll _really_ understand." Naruto said, lifting his head and looking at Sasuke directly. "I don't haveto know, because no matter what it is it won't change how I feel about you. What you did in the past, who you knew... it doesn't matter since I like the present you. I just... I just want you to let me to be there for you as _whoever_ you want me to be." Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's hand and squeezing it gently. "Just tell me this one thing Sasuke..."

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked, stunned at Naruto's speech.

"_Is_ there someone else?" Naruto asked, gazing straight into Sasuke's eyes. "It's not that I have something against it, I want you to be happy. Just tell me so I won't... so I won't have any false hopes..."

"Dobe..." Sasuke sighed, and observed blue eyes full of hope that stared at him.

"There is, right? In Kyoto..." Naruto said after Sasuke's hesitation.

"Come here." Sasuke said, pulling the blond on the couch. They sat in front of each other with crossed legs. Sasuke looked at his hands for a minute, trying to compose his thoughts. "You got it all wrong."

"I did?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yeah... do you really think I would do all this if there was someone else?" Sasuke asked, arching his brow.

"No, I just thought..." Naruto shook his head. It didn't matter now. "I don't know what I thought anymore."

"Okay, listen... there was someone. We... broke up a year ago." Sasuke said, considering his every word carefully. Broke up, what a joke. But the brunet didn't want to get into that right now. "His name was Shisui... Uchiha Shisui, he was my cousin."

Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked. It seemed it was far more complicated than he expected... then again what made him think that Sasuke would act that way if it wasn't?

"Oh...okay." The blonde nodded as Sasuke observed his reaction.

"Yeah... we were together since I entered the university in Kyoto, almost four years." Sasuke continued. "We kept it a secret from everyone, for obvious reasons. Even from Itachi..."

Sasuke got lost in his thoughts for a moment. His brother still had some regret about that, he was sure. Shisui and Itachi were good friends, from the whole Uchiha clan they could trust only each other actually. Yet, neither Shisui nor Sasuke ever told him anything, despite knowing that Itachi _could_ keep a secret...

"God, I feel so guilty about that actually..." Sasuke said out loud. Then he shook his head, going back to his story. "Anyway, everything was perfectly fine until one year ago, or so I thought."

"What happened?" Naruto asked gently when Sasuke went silent. The brunet smirked bitterly.

"Shisui... he betrayed me. Yeah, I guess you can call it that."

"Betrayed you? Like, cheated on you?" Naruto asked in disbelief. He couldn't imagine how someone could betray Sasuke. You just don't do that to people like him, he was simply too amazing.

"No, he didn't cheat on me... or so I think." Sasuke scoffed lightly. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't be sure. It was actually very probable... "Shisui did some things... and then..." Sasuke's throat tightened painfully. It was harder then he thought after all. Putting his forehead in the palm of his hand, he gritted his teeth. Naruto gazed at Sasuke in worry. Maybe he shouldn't have pressed him after all... but it was too late now anyway.

"And then?" Naruto asked very quietly, almost in a whisper.

"And then..." Sasuke said again and lifted his eyes to look at Naruto. "Then he died."

Naruto's mouth fell slightly open at that. He _died_? So that's how it was? God, and he actually believed that Sasuke was meeting someone in secret when in reality...

"When you told me you visited someone in Kyoto... you meant him, right? His grave?" Naruto asked, thoughts rushing through his head. Sasuke nodded mutely, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He could actually feel that he was going to start crying any minute now.

Words couldn't describe how sad Naruto felt right now. Reaching his arms, he pulled the brunet to himself, hugging him tightly. Sasuke put his head under the blonde's chin and Naruto rested his on top of Sasuke's. Leaning against the couch to make the position more comfortable, Naruto ran his hand in a soothing manner on the boy's back.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" He asked in a gentle voice and Sasuke nodded. "You still love him..." Sasuke nodded subtly again and Naruto's eyes saddened against his will.

Okay, to sum everything up Sasuke had a lover once, his cousin nonetheless, Naruto thought. They were together for a long time and really loved each other, until something happened and Shisui died. After that Sasuke left everything behind and decided to come to Tokyo where he met the blond one year later.

What a story... but everything was more or less clear now. No wonder it was so hard for Sasuke to open up again and try something new. Not only did he still miss his lover, but something pretty bad happened and he felt insecure right now, not being able to trust easily again.

Naruto didn't want to question the brunet about what happened though, nor did he want to ask about Sasuke's supposed death. It would be too much at one time... but seriously, Sasuke told him this and yet, there were so many things unanswered.

Sasuke was one big mystery, seriously... and Naruto couldn't help but feel drawn to him even more. Especially now, when he learnt about Sasuke's past relationship he wanted to be there for him even more, to show him that he was trustworthy, that he wouldn't leave or betray him ever...

Naruto gazed at Sasuke's face and smiled gently. The brunet had fallen asleep, wet traces visible on his cheeks.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I won't leave you no matter what..." The blonde whispered, lifting his hand and stroking Sasuke's face. "It must have been really hard for you and even though I would like to know what more happened, so I can help you to bare with it... I'll wait. I'll wait until you tell me everything, I'll wait until you're ready to start something new. I'll wait for you, because I... I love you."


	10. Footprints On The Moon

"**Footprints On The Moon"**

**CHAPTER 10**

"So...why are we here?" Itachi asked, arching an eyebrow at his little brother.

"Yeah, bitch. Is this some War Meeting, cause it sure as hell looks like it." Suigetsu added, looking at Sasuke, who stood in front of the couch with the most distressed expression ever.

Sasuke sighed, running his hand through his hair. He called Suigetsu and Itachi the minute Naruto left for the university to tell them...

"He loves me." Sasuke said bluntly. "He said he fucking loves me."

"...and? I fail to see the problem here." Suigetsu said, already knowing it was about Naruto. Itachi only smirked. "Well, what did you say Sasuke?"

"Nothing." Sasuke replied.

"Nothing?! _Bitch, please!_" Suigetsu said, arching his brow.

"Nothing since he thought I was asleep. I wouldn't know what to say either way."

"Oh well, Naruto always looked like the type who talks to himself..." Suigetsu said in wonder. "At least you know clearly where you stand."

"Where _he_ stands. I haven't got the slightest clue as to where _I _stand." Sasuke said sitting down on the floor on one of the big pillows lying there. "So if either of you have any brilliant ideas as to what should I do next, it's the right time to share them."

"Is that all he said?" Itachi asked guessing there was more to it. His brother was so easy to see through, seriously. Sasuke turned his eyes to his brother. "Sasuke, if we are to come to some constructive conclusions, we have to get the whole picture."

"Well... Something about waiting until I was ready to tell him everything and start something new..." Sasuke mumbled.

"To tell him everything? So you did tell him..." Itachi said but stopped, glancing at Suigetsu. Sasuke noticed this quickly.

"About Shisui, yeah. Don't worry, Suigetsu knows." Sasuke said and Itachi sent him a look. "_Only_ about Shisui."

"Hey, I don't like it when people talk about me in my presence as if I'm not even there!" Suigetsu exclaimed and looked at Itachi. "Sasuke told me about how he was with his cousin and that he died, he didn't say how though only that something pretty big and nasty had happened."

"Anyway." Sasuke said, wanting to get back to the topic. He needed to pick Naruto up from the university after all. "I don't know what to do next." Sasuke said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He somehow accepted the fact that Shisui was going to be with him forever, that he wouldn't forget him nor would he ever stop loving him, so that wasn't an issue here. He really didn't have the slightest idea how to handle to this new situation.

"Come on Sasuke, I bet your little icy heart can find some place for Naruto... and me of course, there has to be a place for me, bitch!" Suigetsu said grinning widely, Sasuke smiling briefly as well.

"I feel hurt now." Itachi said, with a mocking expression.

"Okay, okay! We will fit you somewhere, just don't take my place, bitch! It's already crowded in there!" Suigetsu said and Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two. "Seriously speaking, there are only two options: try or kick him out. You aren't doing a great job with the second option seeing as he still lives here and it's a sort of an answer itself... but if you're not going to try after all, you should tell him not to get his hopes up, it'll be pretty unfair towards him."

"He's right." Itachi nodded, agreeing with Suigetsu's every word. "Anyway, I think that you already know what you want to do and what's more, you're already doing it, little brother."

"Why are you so afraid anyway?" Suigetsu asked and Sasuke glared at him.

"When the person you were in a relationship with and supposedly loved _dies_ while being with you, you really start to question your social skills." Sasuke said in a dull voice.

"I guess you've got a point there... but it's not like it was your fault, right? Then why would you fear for it happening again, bitch? Because that's why you are hesitating, yeah?" Suigetsu asked and immediately caught the look Sasuke exchanged with Itachi. Then he narrowed his eyes slightly as the thought came to his mind. "Sorry for the bluntness but... how _exactly_ did Shisui died?"

Sasuke turned to look at Suigetsu and debated with himself just what the hell he was going to say to that.

"It sure as hell wasn't a death from an illness or some accident, you wouldn't feel so guilty." Suigetsu concluded and Itachi sighed. Glancing at his brother quickly and seeing that he wasn't going to answer any time soon, not that he blamed him; he decided to do it for him.

"No." Itachi said calmly and everyone turned to look at him. "Drugs."

Sasuke observed his brother for a moment as he looked sharply at him. Finally giving up, Sasuke turned his eyes away obediently.

"Yeah...drugs." Suigetsu looked from one brother to another. Why did he have the feeling he wasn't told the whole truth?

"Okay, this way or another... if you want to do this, then do this, bitch. We will deal with whatever comes when it comes. You can't predict what will happen, therefore you can't stop it from happening, seriously." Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, love hurts and all... but so does a knife to the chest."

"Where did that come from?" Sasuke asked, amused at the metaphor.

"I'm a writer, remember?" Suigetsu winked at the brunet.

"You're thinking too deep into that, little brother." Itachi said, leaning slightly forward, his face serious. "No one says that you have to love him back and so on. The point is in making a step forward, moving on. You can't truly be with him anyway, at least not until you tell him everything. However to do that, you have to be one hundred percent sure, like _never_ before in your life, that he won't leave after hearing everything, that he won't put this information to any wrong use, because that... you know the possible effects of that."

"Great. Nothing can ever be easy, can it?" Sasuke grunted. He had to pay attention to so many things, figure his true feelings and deal with his mental problems at the same time.

"Small steps, bitch. Small steps." Suigetsu said, waving his finger in front of the brunet's face. "When you look at the whole picture, you get scared away. Instead, think about what to do next, then what to do after that and so on. It always works better that way."

Sasuke nodded, Suigetsu was right. First he needed to concentrate on figuring his feelings towards the blond and getting over his feeling of guilt and insecurity, even if only slightly. When he gets through that part, _hopefully _with 

good results, he will dwell on the question of whether Naruto is reliable enough to tell him everything... to trust him with this knowledge, and his life probably.

"I don't know if you noticed this Sasuke, but you already changed. The way you behaved a few months ago and the way you behave now... I'm proud of you little brother." Itachi said, smirking lightly.

"Gee, thanks." Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled as well. It was the truth, no matter how you looked at it. Before he met Naruto he sat at home all the time, rarely spoke with anyone or did anything at all and had random sex every few days. Now it was different, it was _normal_. Naruto literally made him want to live again.

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu grinning widely and then at his brother smirking subtly. It was weird, how he couldn't get his thoughts in order, but after talking with them everything seemed so clear and easy.

"Well, if something goes wrong it's you who are going to deal with me being all emo." Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders and smirking as well.

"Whatever bitch, I believe that when it's good, it's fantastic... but when it's bad, it's still better than nothing!" Suigetsu said, still grinning.

"Some strange lines you've got there—"

"Yo, teme! I'm home!" Naruto screamed, entering the apartment and going to the living room. "Oh, hi Itachi, hi Suigetsu!"

"Naruto? What are you doing here, I was supposed to pick you up in an hour." Sasuke said frowning and getting up. Damn that dobe, he told him not to walk back home alone, what if he was attacked again?

"Sorry, I just finished early and didn't want to wait." The blond said, putting his things on the floor as Sasuke came to stand in front of him with a slightly pissed expression. "Oh come on, aren't you happy to see me?"

"You could have just called me. Seriously, dobe." Sasuke said, shaking his head, but grabbed Naruto's chin lightly and kissed him on the lips chastely nonetheless. "They didn't bother you, did they?"

"No, I haven't seen them since then." Naruto said, laughing lightly. "Aren't you sweet, Sasuke! You're worrying about me!" The blond exclaimed loudly, throwing his arms around the brunet's waist. Sasuke's brow twitched immediately and he tried to pry the blond off him, pushing at his shoulders but damn, did Naruto have a death grip.

"Damn it, let go, you idiot!" Sasuke said again, but couldn't proceed with pushing Naruto off him as he felt the sneeze approaching.

"Oh my God!" Naruto screamed, letting go of the brunet when he sneezed on him. "Sasuke sneezed on me! I have his germs all over... am I going to grow a duck's ass now?"

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed, sniffing slightly as Suigetsu and Itachi chuckled at the two. "In your dreams dobe."

"Mean." Naruto pouted, sticking his tongue out at Sasuke for a second. Then he went to the couch and looked at the two sitting there. "Why the gathering?"

"Oh the usual, evil scheming and so on. You know, bitch." Suigetsu said and Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"How come I don't believe you, _bitch_?" Naruto asked, but his lips twitched every second. "Anyway, I'm making some dinner, you two staying?"

"Tempting but no, Kisame is coming anytime now." Itachi said, getting up and glancing at his brother who just entered the room again with something in his hands. "Bye foolish little brother, bye bitch, bye hooker-san."

"At least I'm not the only one being called a whore." Naruto said, looking after Itachi with a raised eyebrow. "So I take it you're staying?"

"Hell yeah, I wouldn't miss that!" Suigetsu said, grinning widely. "Oh, Sasuke, I see you've went through it after all!"

"Yeah, sorry it took so long." Sasuke said, sitting on the couch and handing Suigetsu extracts from his book he gave him earlier. "It's good though, I actually didn't expect it to be so...interesting."

"Mean." Suigetsu repeated Naruto's gesture from earlier. "Wow, bitch, you even made some notes! Sasuke, you're priceless, I could seriously kiss you right now if your boyfriend wasn't glaring a whole in my head right about now." Suigetsu said grinning at Sasuke's glare and then at Naruto's blush.

"Get a room, will ya?" Naruto said, turning around and trying to hide his blush. No, he wasn't _fucking _jealous!

"Jealous?" Suigetsu asked, ginning even wider, if possible. Sasuke smacked Suigetsu on the head.

"Shut it, sharky." Sasuke grunted and Suigetsu chuckled a little, going back to looking through the brunet's notes.

"Okay, so what do you want to eat?" Naruto asked, going through the fridge in wonder. "Maybe pasta with something, as much as I love ramen I'm sick of eating Japanese food all the time..."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, while leaning his back in the corner of the couch, his thoughts occasionally going back to the conversation he just had about Naruto.

"Okay, good you agree with me." Naruto answered moving around the kitchen, taking the pot with water and placing it on the cooker. "But what do you want with this pasta, hm? Maybe herbs, potatoes and broccoli..."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted again, looking at nothing in particular and Suigetsu smirked while still looking through the papers.

"Yeah, you're right Sasuke! Cheese and oil would be good as well!" Naruto exclaimed, while nodding his head in agreement and getting the ingredients.

"Hn." Suigetsu arched his eyebrow and glanced at his black haired friend. "If that wasn't weird man, I don't know what was... but seriously, bitch, you had doubts about being with him? You two are already acting like an old married couple." The shark like teen said, adding the last sentences in a whisper so only Sasuke could hear him. The brunet glared at him of course and waited for his food because as Sasuke found out pretty fast, Naruto was a damn good cook and knew how to made more things than ramen and onigiri.

"Okay, now..." Naruto said, gathering the dishes from the table after the trio ate the dinner. "We need to leave, teme!"

"Leave? Where to?" Sasuke asked, arching his brow and looking at Naruto curiously. They didn't have any plans if he recalled right...

"Not saying!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning widely and coming back to the living room. "It's a surprise, sort of. Anyway, I skipped work to do this today so you better appreciate it!"

"Then I guess it's time for me to disappear!" Suigetsu said, getting up and placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Thanks for the book and remember what we talked about."

When Sasuke nodded, Suigetsu grinned at the blond and went to the door.

"Ciao bitches!" The shark like teen yelled and left, closing the door behind him. Naruto observed Sasuke's friend. He couldn't say he didn't feel somehow hurt, knowing that the brunet talked with them about something and didn't want to share with him... but he was set on giving Sasuke his time, even if that meant neglecting his own feelings for the time being. After all Sasuke was the most important one here, not him.

"Okay, and now Sasuke..." Naruto smiled slyly, extending his hand. "Keys to your motor."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"I think that's about it." Kisame said, putting away the last documents and sighing deeply.

"Thankfully." Itachi answered, sitting next to his friend and handing him a cup of coffee. "Who would think owning a gay club has such paper work."

"Yeah..." Kisame laughed lightly and then looked at his friend. "So...what's up lately?"

"The usual." Itachi said, shrugging his shoulders. "Sasuke seems better though, I think he is willing to give Naruto a chance... although I'm not sure whether it should make me happy."

"Well... as much as I understand your fear of everything happening once again and all, how big is the chance of last year's events actually repeating, seriously?" Kisame asked, looking at his friend. "You always wondered what he needed, right? Well, I think that's exactly what he needs, it's like shock therapy of some kind."

"As long as Naruto will be able to accomplish this task completely." Itachi pointed out. "And it's not an easy task to accomplish. If he's going to handle it in the wrong way, give up in the middle or worse, back down when he hears the full story... I don't even want to start thinking about the consequences."

"True, but you can't predict it, can you?"

"No. I'm just saying we are placing an awful lot in the hands of a person we don't really know." Itachi said with a sigh. "That doesn't make me feel calm one bit."

"Well, all we can do is observe the situation." Kisame said, placing the cup on the table. "Sasuke is important and all, but let's move this aside for a moment. You've a got life beside that as well, you know."

"Really? I failed to notice." Itachi answered, smirking slightly.

"Exactly. You should really pay better attention to other things that are going around you, like your club, your friends... and Deidara especially." Kisame said suggestively. Feelings Deidara had for the brunet weren't a secret for him and he promised not to do anything in this direction but... well, everything had its borders, seriously. If the blond was too afraid to do anything concrete and face it finally, Kisame was going to do it. Fifteen years was enough and Deidara was even more beaten down lately.

"Why Deidara especially?" Itachi asked, arching his brow.

"You're supposed to be a genius, right?" Kisame asked, looking at his friend weirdly. "You really don't notice anything or are you just faking it?"

"Notice what? Kisame, can you speak directly, I really don't feel like playing around." The brunet said, getting slightly irritated. Seriously, what was his friend getting at?

"Okay... let's do this." Kisame said, trying to be patient. He really couldn't believe Itachi didn't know what all this was about; he thought he was just good at acting! "Itachi, please finish sentences for me as well as you can. During Deidara's birthday, he spent all his time with..."

"...me?" Itachi answered, even though being completely lost.

"Good, good, now next. Whenever you need something, anything and ask for Deidara's help he never..."

"...refuses."

"Great! You're really good at this! Through all these years you've known him Deidara never was in a..."

" ...relationship?"

" Yeah! Awesome, man. Any conclusions yet? No?" Kisame said, when Itachi shook his head lightly. The shark man sighed. Seriously, that friend of his. "Then, the last and most obvious one: when he's jerking off he thinks about..."

"...his art? What kind of question is that?" Itachi said, arching his brow at his friend.

" No!" Kisame yelled in frustration. How obvious was that, really? "You, you idiot, he thinks about _you!_"

Itachi and Kisame went silent. Itachi looked at Kisame like he had gone mad, while Kisame looked at Itachi with the most convincing expression he could manage. He really couldn't understand the fact that his friend was oblivious for so long.

"No..." Itachi said after a few minutes. Seriously, that was ridiculous. Deidara sure was open and emotional but they were friends, _just _friends. The blond didn't think of him as someone more.

"Yes." Kisame said, already seeing the brunet starting to dwell on this matter. He was sure that Itachi felt the same, he just didn't realize this, he was so caught up in his work and Sasuke most of all. That's why he had to do this of course and even if by some miracle Itachi didn't feel the same, Kisame was sure he wouldn't turn his back on the blond. If they acted like there was nothing there for so many years when in reality there was, they sure as hell could keep the act up.

"...No." Itachi said once again.

"Yes Itachi, _yes!_ I can't really believe you of all people is so oblivious. For fifteen years! _Fifteen fucking years_! Because that's how long he has been in love with you."

"Kisame, this is ridiculous—"

"No, it's not. You know I'm never wrong and of course there is this small fact that I actually heard this from him. I promised I would keep my mouth shut, but this is simply too much." Kisame said getting up. "Itachi, just do this for me: put everything away and _think_. Think about it for real...and when you come to certain conclusions – because I trust you will – call him. He will be more than willing to hear it... finally."

Itachi observed his friend. He really was _serious_... but he couldn't believe it, really. It seemed so irrational, but then again Kisame was always right and told him as well that Deidara said it himself.

"Okay." Itachi nodded, it was going to be one hell of a mental process.

"Good." Kisame grinned. "Just don't do anything if you are not completely sure, giving Deidara false hope after all those years would be just too much for him to handle."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sasuke gave Naruto keys to his motor, even though doubting his driving skills. Sasuke let Naruto drive around the city, even though he didn't have the slightest idea as to where they were going. But when Naruto dragged Sasuke 

through some narrow paths up the hill in the middle of something that looked like a freaking forest, he _had to _protest.

"Oi, dobe, where are you taking me?" Sasuke asked irritated, his brow twitching.

"Not telling! Don't worry so much, it _will_ be fun! I never go back on my word, that's my way of the ninja!" Naruto exclaimed loudly with a big grin, while Sasuke looked at him with raised eyebrow. He most certainly didn't like this situation.

"Well, I'm paranoid, that's _my way of the ninja_." Sasuke said, quoting Naruto's words. The blond shot him a glare. "Now tell me where are we heading before I get claustrophobia from the lack of control."

"Teme, you're ruining all the fun! Just trust me!" Naruto said rolling his eyes. Sasuke really had to work on that. "Anyway, we are almost there."

Just a few minutes after Naruto said that, they both came to a stop. Sasuke looked around. They were on a hill, or rather on a cliff. In front of them was a beautiful sight of a Tokyo Bay with several ships flashing small but bright lights and moving slowly through dark water. Under them was a beach, ports and countless little shops with people moving hurriedly around.

"You like it? I love this place, I always come here whenever I need to think or just want to sit and watch the scenery for the heck of it." Naruto said taking in the view for a moment, then walking to the edge and sitting down, letting his legs fall down freely.

"Yeah..." Sasuke mumbled, still stunned from seeing the place. Then he came to stand next to the blond. "You sure that's safe?"

"Oh come on." Naruto rolled his eyes and patted the place next to him. "Stop worrying and enjoy something for once. I guarantee, if we fell, we would be stopped by that rock underneath."

"Such a great perspective." Sasuke said with a smirk, but sat nonetheless, with his legs crossed however.

"Well, I can't say it doesn't hurt." Naruto said, laughing sheepishly. "Anyway I brought you here for a reason!"

"You're not going to propose to me under the moonlight, are you?" Sasuke asked, arching his brow. He only hoped Naruto wouldn't take it in the wrong way then again the brunet wasn't supposed to know anything about his undying love for him, so everything should be fine.

"Teme, no!" Naruto said, laughing carefree. Then he smirked and leaned a little towards Sasuke. "But if that's what you _really_ want, I think I'm ready to sacrifice myself."

"Dobe." Sasuke just said while rolling his eyes, but smiled slightly nonetheless. Yeah, that would be something.

"Anyway this night is special. I'm actually surprised you don't know about this, but then again you almost never leave your home and don't watch TV..." Naruto mumbled, thinking about this for a moment. "Well, to say it shortly: we will be able to see shooting starts tonight!"

"There's no such thing as a shooting star, dobe." Sasuke said, looking at his enthusiastic friend.

"You're ruining it again, teme! Sure I know there's no such thing but _still _it's nicer name then falling meteorites, you know?" Naruto said, and moved his eyes to the horizon. "It's already dark so we shouldn't have to wait for too long... and remember to make a wish!"

"A wish? Geez, dobe, don't tell me you still believe in that." Sasuke said, and Naruto turned to look at him again.

"Doesn't it tire you to live in such scepticism all the time?" Naruto asked, glancing at the brunet with arched brow.

"Scepticism? I would call it being realistic." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "There are too many nasty things in the world to believe in stuff like that."

"Maybe you're just so set in only seeing them." Naruto said lightly, leaning forward and catching Sasuke's lips in a brief kiss. "I don't consider it a nasty thing, do you?" He asked, smirking and Sasuke smirked as well, shaking his head. "Good. Anyway, stop thinking about it. I brought you here so you could forget about everything for a moment, you know!"

Sasuke observed Naruto closely. So he did all this for him? To make him feel better even though knowing absolutely nothing, still being left in the dark and not receiving any declaration from the brunet as to their relationship?

Reaching his hand out, he grabbed the stunned blonde by his shoulders and pulled to him in, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks." Sasuke whispered, lifting his other hand and stroking the blond's cheek gently.

"You're welcome..." Naruto answered, smiling delicately. Putting his head on the brunet's shoulder and taking Sasuke's other hand into his and stroking it with his fingers absentmindedly, he looked at the scenery.

"You know..." Sasuke started uncertainly. "You really don't have to be afraid to ask me anything. About Shisui, about anything else... I'll try to answer as best I can."

Naruto blinked at that. If that wasn't an attempt on moving forward in the relationship between them, he didn't know what was. Grinning to himself, the blond lifted Sasuke's hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Well..." Naruto thought for a minute. There were so many things he wanted to know, but doubt Sasuke would answer even half of them... oh well, if anything Sasuke would just tell him to shut up. "Let's start with something easy. You're not studying anything, are you?"

"No... I used to study architecture until last year though." Naruto nodded, slightly surprised that they chose the same kind of studies. He did suspect Sasuke had something to do with art though, after seeing his study.

"Okay... what are you living from? Since you don't work and all..."

"After our parents died two years ago Itachi and I sold the company they owned. We divided the money of course and Itachi opened the club, while I just live from my part."

"Oh... But didn't you want to keep it and continue working in there or something? It was like your family's legacy, right?" Sasuke winced slightly. Keep it? Yeah right. If they wanted to end up in the same way they did, then sure, why not?

"No. It wouldn't be...safe." Sasuke answered, choosing his words carefully. The blond observed Sasuke for a minute but decided not to press the matter further, as his tone made it clear that he didn't want to talk about this. Although Naruto had a pretty good picture even without Sasuke explaining everything to him...

"Let's see what's next..." Naruto mused for a minute. There were only two matters left, really. Why was Sasuke in hiding and how did Shisui die. "So now tell me, what is with you and that grave? Was it just some cheesy line that was supposed to make you look cool or something?"

"Heh. So now I'm cool as well?" Sasuke smirked but went serious a second later. "But to tell you the truth Naruto... I really am dead, but take human form after washing my body in the blood of the unicorn in the moonlight... and raping feet of course."

The moment Naruto heard that he burst out laughing. God, Sasuke said it in such a serious manner like he really did mean it!

"Fuck, Sasuke..." Naruto said, calming after a few minutes and gripping his stomach tightly. "Blood of the unicorn? In the moonlight? Where did that come from?"

"I think I heard it in some cartoon Itachi was watching..." Sasuke said, wondering briefly why exactly his brother still watched cartoons.

"That was priceless, seriously..." Naruto said, still chuckling and putting his head on Sasuke's shoulder once again. "Okay, I didn't really expect you to answer anyway... but you are hiding, aren't you? Judging from your fake ID..."

"Yeah..." Sasuke breathed out with resignation. There was no point in hiding this from Naruto, seeing as the blond figured that much anyway. "I would really appreciate it if you—"

"Oh please. You think I don't know that I'm not supposed to tell anyone? Anyway, who would I tell, really." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorry. It's just really important... you have no idea how much depends on that." Sasuke said in wonder, lifting his hand from Naruto's shoulder and started playing with the blond hair.

"Don't worry Sasuke. Maybe you're not sure yet but you really can trust me." Naruto said quietly and gazed out on the horizon. "So the last matter now... what more can you tell me about Shisui? I won't ask about anything specific since it's hard to choose, really."

"About Shisui, huh?" Sasuke wondered for a moment. "He was totally different from you, that's for sure." The brunet said, smiling at the memory. "He was nice and always smiling as well, but... he was more composed with flawless manners, quieter but he did like to gossip." Sasuke chuckled lightly. "He was pretty sneaky and smart as well, that's why he was so close with Itachi anyway."

"Sounds pretty nice..." Naruto said, after hearing Sasuke describe his ex-lover.

"Yeah... he was strong and could be incredibly serious at times. Then again, everyone that didn't want to be sucked into our family's businesses and ideology had to be like that. He had this one huge... flaw, however. He always insisted on dealing with things alone. He never wanted to worry me and handled everything on his own." Sasuke said, frowning slightly. "Maybe that's why he started to do drugs..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke after hearing this. So that's how it was? He died because of the...

"That's why he died? From drug overuse?" Naruto asked. Now it started to make perfect sense. Drugs, Sasuke's hiding and his family's shady businesses. The blond started to get a pretty good picture about what was happening here... assuming he was right of course.

"Yeah... I guess you could say that. Well, enough of that, I think it's starting." The brunet said and pointed to the black, night's sky.

"Wow." Naruto gasped in shock, sitting up straight and looking at the sky. "Did you see that? It was freaking huge!"

Sasuke smiled to himself as he observed the blond point at the stars with big eyes and almost childish enthusiasm. Moving his eyes to look at the sky as well, Sasuke wondered whether his wish would really be listened to. Finally deciding it was worth a try after all, he closed his eyes for a second, noticing Naruto doing the same.

Just let him be happy.

Was what they both thought.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** CLICHE, that's what it was, but damn, did I enjoy writing the last scene XD


	11. Rock, Paper, Scissors

"**Rock, Paper, Scissors"**

**CHAPTER 11**

"_Sasuke..." Shisui breathed softly against the brunet's neck and kissed it lovingly._

"_Mhm..." Sasuke moaned, laying under his lover and massaging his back with his hands. Shisui lifted his head and looked directly in the midnight black eyes, so much like his own. Smiling lightly, he leaned down and kissed Sasuke's lips chastely. _

"Love you." Shisui whispered, moving away a few strands of black hair from his lover's face. Sasuke smiled as well. The other said it rarely, but often enough to never let Sasuke forget... not that he would anyway.

Kissing Sasuke one last time, Shisui rolled of him and lay on his back just next to him.

"_I could live with our family meetings ending like that." He said and Sasuke chuckled lightly, turning on his side and starting to play lazily with his cousin's hair._

"_You think so?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. "But I guess we don't need our family meetings to do that, do we?"_

"I guess we don't." Shisui answered also smirking and turning his eyes to Sasuke. "Who would last that long, seriously?"

"_Well, certainly not you, seeing as you need it like... __five__times__ a week?" Sasuke said and chuckled when Shisui pouted playfully. _

"_Are you complaining?" _

"_Me? Never." Sasuke said and leaned down, kissing his lover __on__ the lips briefly. When he moved away, he observed Shisui's face closely. He looked somehow... different lately. His face was tired and even __paler__ if possible; he had dark __bags__ under his eyes and was always distracted in a way. "Shisui, why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Sasuke asked softly. Sure he tried before many times but never got any coherent answer._

"_Nothing's wrong, Sasuke." Shisui answered, moving his eyes away and sighing deeply. Sasuke sighed as well and put his forehead on his lover's shoulder._

"I can't do this anymore. There certainly is something going on and I want to help you, but you just won't let me." Sasuke said in a frustrated voice, lifting his head. "Why do you insist on doing everything alone? We are together right? We should deal with things together, it's easier that way."

"_Sasuke..." Shisui sighed again, running his hand through his hair. "It's not so serious as to worry you, really. You know I would tell you if something big was going on, right?"_

"_No, I don't know that!" Sasuke said sitting up. "How can you tell me about something big going on, if you don't want to tell me about less important stuff?"_

"_Just drop it Sasuke." Shisui answered, also sitting up and frowning at his lover. _

"_How can I? You say you love me, yet you do something like—"_

"_Just drop it!" Shisui __yelled__, his eyes sharp. Sasuke blinked. Shisui never acted this way around him, he __had __never before screamed like that, especially at him. Dropping his eyes down, Sasuke gritted his teeth and listened to the shifting mattress as his lover got up and looked for his clothes. Hearing __the __doors to his bedroom shut with a loud thud, the brunet moved his hand to touch the still warm place on which Shisui was just laying. He felt like it was the only real thing about his lover now._

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. Seeing that he was still in his bedroom, he grunted and turned to the side. When he planned on taking an afternoon nap he didn't expect to dream about that. Great, now he felt like he hadn't rested at all. Sighing, the brunet got up. Yeah, it was their first serious argument, it only got rapidly worse later.

Leaving his bedroom, Sasuke ventured to the living room only to find Naruto sitting at the dining table with books scattered all around him - he was still studying for the math exam he was taking soon.

"Teme." Naruto said, frowning when Sasuke sat on the chair beside him with a still tired expression. "You're lucky learning math doesn't require to move around, I would literally kill you then."

"Heh." The brunet smirked. "Don't tell me your ass still hurts, dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto said again, louder this time. "Of course it hurts! After having sex five times in a row it sure as hell does!"

"Hn." Sasuke only smirked wider with satisfaction written all over his face. Grabbing an apple, he looked at the blond. "Too bad you almost passed out during the last one. I still felt like at least two more..."

"You know what Sasuke, when I first met you I thought you were just an unpleasant, mean jerk, but now..." Naruto said, glaring at his friend. "... now I see that you are insensitive asshole as well. And you are damn proud of yourself because of that fact."

"Hn, you bet I am." Sasuke answered, taking a bite of the fruit. Then he looked at the exercise Naruto was sitting on and struggled to solve. "The answer is 379-2n."

Naruto's head snapped at Sasuke's words, then he looked at the exercise and then again at the brunet.

"…You think you are so clever? Why do you always think you are so clever? You don't even know what this is about! But _no_, you have to pretend that you know _everything!_" Naruto exclaimed loudly and Sasuke arched his eyebrow.

"So what _is _the answer, dobe?" Sasuke asked and Naruto started to look for the answer angrily. "Well?"

"...379-2n..." Naruto said, not really believing that the brunet was actually right. "It still doesn't change anything!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Sasuke said before getting up.

"Wait, Sasuke." Naruto said, when he saw the brunet intending to leave and grabbed his hand. Turning to look at Sasuke fully, the blond observed him closely. "You okay? Cause you look like something's wrong..."

"I'm..." Sasuke started, looking at his worried friend. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Oh..." Naruto said quietly and dropped his eyes down knowing damn well that Sasuke was lying. The brunet frowned. This situation was exactly like the one he just dreamed of... God, was he acting like Shisui? He hated him because of that, yet, here he was doing exactly the same. Pushing away the person that loves and cares for him...

"No, I'm not fine." Sasuke said and moved to Naruto, dropping his arms around the blond's neck and hugging him. "But I still don't want you to worry."

"Sasuke..." Naruto gasped in surprise at the brunet's actions, but smiled a minute later, hugging Sasuke around the waist and putting his forehead to the brunet's stomach. "I'll worry either way, whether you tell me or not, you know that."

"I guess..." Sasuke whispered against the blond hair and lifted his hand to play with it. He really had a thing for playing with someone's hair. "It's just... these dreams are bothering me, that's all."

"Dreams?" Naruto asked, lifting his head and looking at Sasuke. "About... Shisui?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke answered, moving blond strands from blue eyes. "But they were always there anyway. Heh, it's like he won't let me forget even slightly."

"Forget? It wasn't your fault."

"Really? I think since I was with him in a relationship I should have done something. Seriously, how blind could I have been not to notice drug overuse?" Sasuke said calmly, still playing with Naruto's hair. "I was too caught up in this, in living a somehow normal life for once and I didn't want to even think that anything could go wrong and ruin it. So I simply refused to open my eyes... but it's not an excuse. Itachi and Shisui tried to live normally as well yet they always stayed sober and kept a close record of the situation."

"Was living in your family so dangerous?"

"You have no idea. The Uchiha family was and actually _still is_ one of the most powerful _underground _families. Not to get sucked into their dirty businesses and keep your individuality was a pretty hard job. First to get a hold of the situation was Itachi of course, with Shisui following close behind. They looked through everything our parents and other members ever did and decided that they didn't want to live like that. Of course it wasn't so simple as to go to our parents and demand something else, they had to find other ways..." Sasuke said, wondering about his so-called family. "So they somehow managed to maneuver through all the rules and make the impression that they were doing what they were expected to, while in reality doing something entirely different. When I was old enough they filled me in."

Naruto was speechless. Sasuke really had it damn hard, living your whole life as if it was one big war zone. Always being careful with your actions and words, struggling not to lose yourself against everything else.

"Sasuke, I really think you're too hard on yourself... I can't even imagine living my life like that; I wouldn't be able to do it. And then to live through something like losing someone you loved..."

"What are you saying, you had it hard as well." Sasuke said. He most certainly didn't want Naruto to look up to him, his whole life was just entirely wrong.

"Well, sure I was alone... but I lost my parents when I was young, I don't even know how it is to have them in the first place. So my life tragedy was only that, _being alone_... aside that I lived peacefully, nothing special." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just always wished to meet someone special, to have someone to really care for... but I guess that wish came true, since I met you." Naruto said with a grin.

"Naruto—"

"Damn, sorry Sasuke. I guess it sounded like a commitment..." Naruto laughed sheepishly, realizing it was actually the first time he said to Sasuke directly that he really cared for him.

"That's alright dobe. Although I don't have any idea what keeps you with me, it's not so hard to figure your feelings, really." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto blinked at that and blushed a second later.

"Am I really that obvious?" Naruto asked, looking away embarrassed. Sasuke only smirked wider. Maybe he shouldn't say this, but...

"No, you just talk loudly when you think nobody hears you." Naruto's head immediately snapped up and he looked at the brunet in pure shock. Did Sasuke mean...? No, he couldn't...but there was nothing else he could be talking about. Oh God, what if Sasuke thought it was too fast? All in all he said he didn't want a relationship and despite getting closer to the blond, he didn't say anything concrete about it. "I...I-I'm sorry... Oh God... I really didn't mean to..."

Sasuke frowned when Naruto let go of his waist and covered his eyes with his hands, bubbling some incoherent words. He didn't want Naruto to react like that, what did it change anyway, the fact that he had heard it?

"Naruto." Sasuke said in a soothing voice, crouching in front of the blond and prying his hands away from the blue eyes. The blond immediately turned his head to the side in embarrassment. Sasuke sighed and hold Naruto's chin with one of his hands, so the blond had no other choice but to look at him. "Naruto, listen to me."

"No, I ruined everything didn't I? I'm so stupid..."

"Dobe, you didn't ruin anything." Sasuke said in a patient voice and started to stroke the blond's cheek with his thumb. "Just because you say something doesn't determine whether it exists or not, does it? Anyway, I don't mind, really..."

"You...you don't?" Naruto asked, gazing into the black eyes uncertainly.

"I don't..." Sasuke said and hesitated, before deciding that it had to be said. "But I can't repeat it either. At least not yet."

"It's okay, really!" Naruto said hurriedly. "I... I didn't expect you to. I wanted... but didn't expect it."

Sasuke observed the blond silently. How determined a person could be to stay beside someone even knowing that they didn't feel the same? To sacrifice yourself without gaining the same in return? How could Naruto love him so much even though not knowing the most important things about him? Sasuke really couldn't get it. Altruism, selflessness, those were the things he really couldn't understand.

"Sorry." Sasuke whispered and leaned forward, kissing the blond gently on the lips. "You really deserve something more..."

"What are you saying." Naruto said, smiling very delicately. "You are everything that I want."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

As Sasuke struggled with his feelings for the blond, Itachi did exactly the same. Since yesterdays talk with Kisame, the only thing he did was think. God, the brunet could swear he hadn't thought so intensely in his entire life. And the conclusions he came to?

Absolutely _none._

Sighing, Itachi ran a hand through his short hair and turned to the side of the couch he was laying on. Glancing at the TV dully, he flipped through the channels mindlessly.

The pure idea of Deidara loving him as someone more than a friend made him feel lost like never before in his life. Sure, he lived through so many things that nothing should surprise him now, but exactly because of that he was bound to the fact that he and the blond were friends_, just friends_. It was the only stable thing, everything else changed so fast and abruptly. Maybe that was exactly why he didn't notice it... or refused to notice it. It would bring yet another change and as much as Itachi didn't want his life to be boring and too steady, he still needed some stabilization from time to time, something to hold onto.

But this aside, it was too late to dwell on that now, he really needed to concentrate on figuring out his feelings towards the blond. He couldn't leave it like that, could he? No matter what conclusions, he felt like he owed Deidara some explanation. He waited long enough and if he wouldn't want to be with the blond, maybe he would move on finally, find someone else and be happy. Because Itachi knew he deserved it.

How do you know you love someone anyway? Itachi pondered on this for a moment. It was even harder for him since, well, through the last years he had no personal life whatsoever. It was always work, Sasuke and their family. There simply wasn't place for anything more... which brought another question, did he want a relationship at all?

It needed time, sacrifices, care and he really wasn't sure whether he had place for that. Then again, he already did all that with Deidara; the only thing that would change between them would be having sex and stuff like that.

Itachi smirked at that. He couldn't say he didn't like that thought... but it wasn't only about sex, unfortunately.

Anyway, going back to the main topic. How do you know you love someone, when do you know you crossed the border between friendship and a real relationship? If they already did most things like they were together – trusted each other, talked about everything, cared for each other – was it just about saying it? Did a relationship differ from a true friendship only by showing more affection? God, how was he supposed to figure an answer to that one?

Sitting up Itachi grabbed a phone and dialed Kisame's number. If someone was going to help him, it was his shark friend.

"Yeah, what's up, Itachi?" Kisame asked, picking up.

"I don't know how I feel about him." Itachi said dully, leaning his back against the couch and pulling his knees to his chest.

"Heh, go figure. Uchiha Itachi knows how to deal with everything, _minus_ his own feelings. Why am I not surprised?" Kisame asked, smirking slightly.

"Well, are you going to help me or not?" Itachi asked, rolling his eyes.

"Sure I am, this is too amusing." Kisame said and pondered on a matter for a moment. "Let me start with that: I can't tell you how you feel, but the fact that you are thinking so much about it is a good sign. At least you didn't neglect the pure idea of it just after hearing it."

"Good sign for him or me?" Itachi grunted.

"Well, depends on how you feel of course." Kisame said and then something came to his mind. "You know Itachi, I just remembered. Ever since the three of us started to hang out I was certain that you two would end up together. There was something in your behaviour that just screamed that you are attracted to him. But then the thing with your family came up, then Shisui and Sasuke... and from my perspective it looked like you totally forgot about it, concentrating on something else."

"So are you saying that getting into Deidara's pants was my main reason to hang out with him?" Itachi asked, arching his eyebrow. Maybe... but he didn't remember, it was such a long time ago. "Anyway, this was fifteen years ago. Now it can be something different."

"Sure it can. But we will get to that." Kisame said and wondered for a moment how to help his friend. "Okay, I'll list a few thing and if you don't agree with something, just say so. Let's see... you trust him. You're not afraid to tell him anything. You feel comfortable around him. You don't mind his loud company. You don't mind his obsession for art or blowing things up. You wouldn't be angry if he blew up your beloved car... oh man, you really wouldn't?"

"I guess not..." Itachi said, thinking about it. "It's still just a car."

"Yeah..." Kisame smirked. Itachi would literally kill if someone beside them would even _touch it_, let alone blow it up. Okay, moving on to a more serious questions. "You wonder sometimes what he is doing. When you have a problem to deal with you think about him as a person to help you. You worry about his well-being. You want him to be happy. You like it when he smiles. Just his presence makes you feel better... damn, aren't you _soft_ man!"

"Kisame..." Itachi growled, but wondered about it for a second. It all _was _true...

"Well, I think you already see where this is heading." Kisame said, smiling to himself with satisfaction. "Let's move to my favourite final phase. Physical contact, kissing and having sex. Just picture it and think for a moment. Would you mind him touching you, like hugging, holding hands, shit like that?"

"No." Itachi said. It wasn't a big deal anyway; they did it quite often anyway.

"I guess, since you do this anyway." Kisame said, reading his friends thoughts. "Now kissing. On the hand, on the cheek, on the lips – chastely or not."

"No..." Itachi said again. They still did it sometimes... chastely of course. But for serious? He wouldn't mind as well...

"Heh, I can't say I didn't see that coming." Kisame said, already knowing the answer. "Now sex. If _I _came to you and said something like: fuck me now, would you do it?" Itachi fell silent at the question. "Just answer."

"...no." Itachi said finally and Kisame grinned to himself.

"Now, if _Deidara_ came to you and said exactly the same thing, would you do it?" Itachi hesitated for a moment.

"…yes." He said quietly and wondered instantly why had he said it.

"Heh. I guess here goes your answer." Kisame said, satisfied with what he just achieved. "I can't tell you that this is the right answer one hundred percent, but you have every reason to believe that indeed it is. Of course you won't know until you try... but as I said before, be careful with it."

"Yeah... thanks." Itachi said. Somehow he _felt _that this answer was right.

"No prob. One more thing, before you do something, answer yourself this final question, just be honest with yourself. Would you mind spending every day of the rest of your life with him? Putting together all the advantages and disadvantages, remember to think about bad sides as well and answer it." Kisame sighed. "I guess I can't help you more with it, now it depends solely on you. And if you're still wondering about the difference in friendship and relationship... just compare me with him. You will see the differences clearly."

With that Kisame hung up, and Itachi put his mobile back on the table. Kisame was right, about those differences. He really liked and cherished his shark friend, but... when he thought about closer physical contact with Kisame and Deidara, he would definitely prefer the latter. When he thought about spending big amounts of time with either of them, it was still the blond. Name anything, and he would prefer to do it with Deidara.

Itachi observed his phone for a moment. It really seemed that what he believed was a friendship all those years, in reality was something entirely different.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sasuke entered Ichiraku and looked around in search of his blond friend. He came to pick Naruto up, but the blond warned him earlier that he probably would have to wait a little, so Sasuke decided to sit at one of the tables.

Spotting someone entering the main room Sasuke lifted his head only to see the brunet worker he saw a few weeks earlier. Observing the slim boy cleaning the tables, Sasuke tried his hardest to figure where had he seen him before, when suddenly his head snapped up and sharp black eyes were met by his thoughtful ones.

They looked at each other in silence until Sai straighten up and neared Sasuke, pulling the chair and sitting in front of the brunet.

"I don't want anything." Sasuke grunted, glaring at the daring boy. Seriously, he had some nerve...

"Oh? Then why are you sitting here?" Sai asked, putting his fake smile on and totally ignoring the glare he received.

"I'm waiting for someone." Sasuke grunted rudely again, moving his eyes away and once again searching for Naruto.

"Hm, for Naruto, right?"

"And why should I tell you?" Sasuke asked, wondering whether this was the guy Naruto talked about when they were at Deidara's birthday.

"Oh my, aren't you rude..." Sai said, stopping for a second. "Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him sharply. Did he know his name because Naruto told him? Damn he should have warned the blond not to tell anyone his true name or surname for that matter.

"You know, Naruto said that you're name was Sasaki Riku..." Sai continued without even blinking. "But I'm sure it's Sasuke. _Uchiha_ Sasuke, right?"

Sasuke frowned at the man sitting in front of him. What was going on? If Naruto didn't tell him, then...

"Yes, I'm sure it's you. Uchiha Sasuke, the same that is supposed to be dead. The same that supposedly killed himself one year ago after burning his whole house. The one that did it after the tragic death of his cousin... and lover." Sai said fluently, his smile in place all the time. Sasuke's eyes widened at that as he felt his insides turn in fear.

"Who are you?" Sasuke breathed out, completely terrified.

"Who am I? Sasuke it's really rude not to remember your own family." Sai said, his smile being replaced with a sly smirk. "My name is Sai now... but it wasn't always like that, not until I got disowned and kicked out."

Sasuke mouth fell slightly open as the realization came down on him. Now he remembered him!

"You are Shisui's..."

"I'm Shisui's best friend, yes, and his close relative of course." Sai said and his smirk dropped, leaving his face frowning dangerously. "Or should I say _was._ Anyway, I see you're throwing quite an act here. I bet Itachi is somewhere around, and that idiotic friends of his as well. It really would be a pity if everything was revealed, wouldn't it? Not only you would suffer, but your brother as well... and there is Naruto of course."

Sasuke couldn't think straight in the moment. Just the smallest mention of the consequences he would face if everything was revealed... He would go to jail for sure. Itachi would go to jail, Deidara and Kisame probably as well... and Naruto would be left all alone once again. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Why are you doing this?" The brunet really couldn't think of anything that would make Sai act this way.

"Why am I doing this?" Sai asked, arching his brow. "Why do you think I'm doing this? I think you have some idea... Shisui didn't deserve what happened to him. He didn't deserve to die like that; he didn't deserve to die at all. It's all your fault and you didn't pay for it... and you should have. So here are my conditions: I'll stay quiet as long as you leave Naruto alone."

"What?!" Sasuke asked stunned. To leave Naruto alone? What did Naruto have to do with anything anyway?

"You heard me right. I'm guessing that he's pretty close to you so I'll gladly see you suffer after losing him... and, well, he isn't half that bad. Who knows, maybe I'll take him for myself." Sai said in wonder. After looking at Sasuke's furious expression, the brunet smirked again. "Don't even think about it, Sasuke. Remember there is one more option... and you wouldn't want to bury yet another lover, would you?"

Sasuke shot up in anger intending on grabbing Sai and beating the shit out of him, when Naruto suddenly appeared next to him.

"Hey Sasuke, I hope you didn't wait for too long—" The blond stopped, when he saw Sasuke's furious expression and Sai sitting at the table with his usual smile plastered to his face. Frowning, Naruto looked from one to another. Something damn serious must have happened, Sasuke wasn't even half that pissed while fighting Kidomaru as he was now. "Sasuke?"

"Let's go." The brunet hissed, glaring one last time at Sai and grabbing Naruto's shoulder.

"It was nice talking to you... Riku!" Sai said observing Sasuke leave. He was going to pay for everything he had done. Finally.

Sasuke however didn't say anything after hearing Sai speaking one last time. Stalking out of the restaurant he pulled Naruto after him hurriedly, ignoring every question that was asked by the blond. When they made it to their building, Sasuke told Naruto to go home without him, as he needed to speak with his brother _now _and in private. The blond pouted and protested for a few seconds but after seeing how serious it was, complied, leaving Sasuke standing in front of Itachi's door.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted and knocked on the door hard. When his brother opened it, the brunet went hurriedly inside and when they both were in living room, he looked at him with the most serious and worried expression Itachi had seen lately. "We have a _big _problem."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The brothers sat on the couch, looking silently at each other.

"Just what we need..." Itachi grunted, putting his elbows on the knees and resting his head in the palm of his hands.

"The worst part? There are no good answers in this situation." Sasuke said completely down, sitting with his knees pulled to his chest. "Whether he reveals everything to the world, we go to jail and Naruto is taken away from me knowing the truth... or I push him away and we still have no guarantee that Sai will stay quiet. Of course there is this last possibility that he will just go and kill him—"

"Sasuke stop it." Itachi said sharply, hearing his brother's voice starting to tremble. Lifting his eyes, he observed his brother as he sat there completely... broken. Why was life so hard on him? Constantly throwing things like this right at his face... he never did anything to even slightly deserve that. Getting up from his place, Itachi went to sit right next to his little brother. Extending his hand, Itachi put it around Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Itachi... why is this happening? Why won't they just leave us alone? Was it so wrong...?" Sasuke asked quietly, sniffing lightly. Itachi sighed deeply, rocking his little brother slightly from side to side and thinking hard about what to do next.

"I have no idea Sasuke... but we will deal with it. Together." The brunet whispered into Sasuke's hair and kissed his head gently when the other nodded. "Listen. For starters I don't believe that Sai would go as far as to do something to Naruto, he just wanted to make you even more furious. In fact, Naruto is the only advantage he has and if he really went as far as to kill him, he would go to jail as well... especially if our family's businesses was to be revealed. He was involved in it as well. Okay?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke murmured quietly into his arm.

"Going this way I'm sure it's okay to say that he won't try to reveal anything to the police, since he would simply go down with us. So the only thing he can do is tell Naruto everything... which can be stopped in only one way."

"Telling him before he does..." Sasuke said dully.

"Yeah. Of course everything I just said is only a theory. We can't predict how much he actually wants to get his revenge. It can be even to the point of not caring whether he will end up in jail or not... I'll talk with Deidara and Kisame and see what we can do to make him stay quiet. But Sasuke..." Itachi said and waited for his brother to look at him. "If anything goes wrong, with Sai or Naruto, we have to be ready... to disappear once again."


	12. Heroes Can Save You

"**Heroes Can Save You"**

**CHAPTER 12**

"It's him." Itachi said to Kisame, tracing the black-haired boy exiting the Ichiraku with narrowed eyes.

"Then let's go." Kisame said and Itachi dropped his unfinished cigarette on the pavement. Following the boy for some time they waited until they got to a more secluded area. Looking around and not noticing anyone, Kisame walked a little faster. Catching up with their pray he pushed him violently into a dark alley, while Itachi followed calmly behind.

"My, I haven't seen you for a long time, Sai." Itachi said in a bored voice, looking at the boy who was currently pressed tightly to the wall by his shark friend. "You haven't changed one bit."

"Itachi..." Sai grunted, finding it a little hard to speak properly with a hand gripped around his throat. "How come I'm not surprised to see you."

"I bet you're not." Itachi said, nodding his head. "Search him."

Kisame smirked and started to search the boy for signs of any voice recorder. Finally finding only his mobile, he handed it to Itachi who simply slipped it into his pocket.

"Don't worry, you'll get it back... or a new one. Anyway, let's move to the main topic of this family reunion." The brunet said, narrowing his eyes and slamming his hand into the wall just next to Sai's head. "What do you think you are doing Sai?"

"Oh come on, I'm sure Sasuke already came to you crying and told you everything." Sai said and Itachi smirked, starting to lose his patience already.

"Since you're obviously retarded and have a very short memory I'll present it to you differently." Itachi said. Every word leaving his mouth slowly. "Do you really believe that revealing everything you know to the world, to Naruto, would avenge Shisui's death? At this point I would like to remind you that Shisui's death was his own damn fault. Or maybe you just want to get back at our family for excluding you from it? But again, I would like to remind you that it was _your_ damn fault."

"Shisui didn't deserve to die—"

"I'm not saying he did, but he did have it coming, for everything he did." Itachi cut in. "Sai, don't make me laugh. You want to avenge your friend's death by taking Sasuke's happiness away? Come on, you didn't even know they were together until much later."

"Heh. But you didn't know it ether, did you?" Sai asked, smirking at the brunet.

"No. But at least I'm not lying to myself." Itachi said completely serious. "But let's be honest with ourselves. It's not really about this, is it? You really believe that you would somehow get back at our family by revealing this secret. As I said earlier, you have a very short memory, Sai. You forget that you are and always will be a part of this family as well. If you would turn us in, something about your dark past might accidentally slip and we would share a ward for many long, _long_ years."

"I don't know what are you—"

"Talking about? Oh come on, Sai." Itachi said, his voice changing from emotionless to low and dangerous. "Have you really already forgotten why you were even kicked out of the family in the first place? We warned you, but no, you insisted on living to the fullest as you used to put it, on using your position. Using drugs and dealing it, stealing, harassing others, kidnappings for fun... does that tell you something? Do you really think there's no proof of that?"

Sai gritted his teeth while glaring at his cousin and Itachi smirked viciously at seeing the brunet's expression.

"I doubt you are so stupid as to actually try and hurt Naruto as well. Because how far do you think you can run before getting caught? And not by police, _oh no._ Trust me, maybe I don't stay in close touch with our family, but if I was capable of creating the fake personality for my brother and faking his death I _must _know powerful people." Itachi said and motioned for Kisame to let go of Sai. "I really hope you will come to the right conclusions. Maybe you're not very smart, but you certainly know what's best for you."

With that Kisame and Itachi turned around, leaving the still stunned and furious boy behind.

"That was a good one, Itachi." Kisame said, grinning widely after they walked away. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well, first I have to talk with Sasuke and then..." Itachi smirked. "I believe a certain blond is paying me a visit."

"Heh. Only an Uchiha can threaten to kill someone one second, and think about sex in the other." Kisame said, shaking his head at his friend. "Only an Uchiha."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Itachi wanted to talk with his brother as fast as he could, but when he knocked on the door and received no answer whatsoever he concluded that he must be out and headed back to his apartment. Going in, he plopped on the couch and looked at the TV, waiting for his blond friend to arrive.

Weird enough, he actually felt nervous. God, was it strange. He didn't feel nervous while threatening someone, but did so when he was going to be visited by his friend. Did he intend to do something? He didn't know, he planned on going with the flow... yes, Uchiha Itachi could do just that: plan everything yet be spontaneous. Or so he hoped.

Sighing, Itachi thought briefly about his brother and his friend. He really hoped Sasuke wasn't going to push the blond away, because of Sai especially. The brunet was more than sure that he wasn't going to tell anyone anything... unless he told Naruto, but he couldn't stop _that_ from happening. This matter of course raised the whole new question of whether Sasuke should tell the blond about everything or not and Itachi really didn't have an answer to that one.

"You really should close your door, un!" Deidara said, stepping into the apartment and taking his coat off. Going to the living room, he spotted Itachi dropped on the couch lazily.

"Yeah well, I just didn't feel like getting up." Itachi said, smirking at his friend who sat down _right_ beside him, as the brunet noticed. "Anyway, I just went through a deeply moving family reunion so I think I'm excused."

"Oh? You've talked with Sai, un?" Deidara asked but then frowned lightly. "Can it be called a talk, or did you just perform one of your deadly monologues?"

"Heh." Itachi laughed shortly. Now that he thought about it, no one made him laugh as often as his blond friend. "I guess you can say so."

"I wish I could have seen his face, un..." Deidara said, crossing his legs on the couch and putting one of his knees on Itachi's thigh. "What are you watching anyway? Cartoon Network? Aren't you too old for that, un?"

"You're never too old to watch cartoons. There's a great wisdom in them, mind you." Itachi said smirking and Deidara looked at him weirdly, before leaning forward and grabbing a remote.

"Well, let's see what else is on..." Deidara said and flipped through the channels. Itachi's eyes widened slightly.

"No, don't! I wanted to watch a new episode of 'Duel Masters'!" Itachi said, leaning to the side and trying to take the remote from the blond. Deidara laughed at that, moving his hand away, so Itachi wasn't able to reach it.

"Are you kidding? We are not gonna watch that, un!" He said and laid partially on the couch, seeing as the brunet was trying his hardest to get back the remote. "The one with the remote wields the power! Deal with it!"

"Well, then I'm going to take it away from you!" Itachi said, chuckling slightly and crawling closer. "I need to see if Shobu Kirifuda will win the fight!"

"What are you saying?" Deidara said, laughing hysterically. "They always win!"

"But the style is what matters!" Itachi exclaimed in all seriousness he could currently manage. Reaching his hand he leaned slightly forward and before he could take the remote away, he suddenly became aware of the position they were in. Itachi was particularly sitting on the lap of the blond who leaned to his side with his hand extended as far as possible. He also leaned to the side, but slightly forward as well, so he was a few centimetres from Deidara's face.

Itachi blinked a few times looking into the blue, confused eyes. Why did he feel so hot, so nervous? Why was his stomach doing those weird acrobatics, damn it. Was that the answer? Then why didn't he feel it, before when they sometimes ended in situations similar to this one? God, was it confusing... but maybe there was a better way to check it.

Leaning slightly forward, Itachi kept eye contact with the blond. Was it really okay? What if he was influenced by everything Kisame had said him? Damn, he sure as hell was...

...he couldn't think about it more however, as Deidara closed the distance between them. Itachi blinked once again. The kiss was delicate, hesitant. Actually it wasn't a kiss at all, just a mere touching of the lips. What was he supposed to do now? Or rather, what did he want to do now?

Before the brunet could decide however, Deidara pulled away and looked to the side immediately, small tears starting to shine in his eyes. Struggling to get up hurriedly, the blond gritted his teeth not wanting to start crying right in front of the other man.

"I-I'm sorry... really..." He said, his throat tightening painfully. Looking around, the blond grabbed his things. "Forget I did anything..." With that he left the apartment, leaving the stunned brunet behind.

Itachi looked after his blond friend. He really didn't know what to do now! Leave it? Go after him? But what was he supposed to say...

"Tch." Itachi grunted, getting up from the couch and following the blond outside, still in wonder. He couldn't say he didn't like it...

Spotting Deidara standing at the staircase and waiting for the elevator with his back turned to him, Itachi neared the blond and stood right behind his back, putting one hand against the wall in front of him, just above his friend's shoulder.

Deidara jumped in surprise when he felt Itachi standing right behind him. God, didn't he have enough? It was already hard for him as it was... or maybe he was actually mad at him? For acting like this... oh God, Deidara was sure the brunet was furious right now.

"Where do you think you are going?" Itachi asked in a low voice arching one eyebrow and Deidara swallowed nervously. That was going to be the end of his existence, he was sure of it. Not only had Itachi not returned his feelings, but he was furious at him for trying something like that. Now nothing was going to be the same between them, not like before.

"Home..." The blond answered in a small voice and closed his eyes tightly.

"Really? But I believe we have some matters to discuss..." Itachi said and put a hand on Deidara's shoulder, turning him around and pressing him to the wall next to the elevator. Once again placing one hand on the wall, just next to his friend's head.

"Itachi, I'm really sorry, un." Deidara started, opening his eyes fearfully and glancing at the frowning face of the brunet. "I-I don't know what got into me... I didn't want to, un... It won't happen again..."

"It won't?" Itachi asked, lifting the other hand to the blonds' face and trailing his lips with his thumb. "What if I want it to happen again?"

"Y-You..." Deidara asked in shock, his eyes widening. No, it couldn't be right, the brunet was only playing with him, that was supposed to be a punishment, right?

Itachi smirked at seeing Deidara so scared, so hesitant... damn, why did it turn him on? Leaning slowly forward he kissed the blonds' lips chastely and waited for some sign of reaction but when he got none, he moved away, sighing deeply and shaking his head.

"You know Deidara, it works better when you kiss back." He said, the corner of his lips twitching. The blond still looked at him utterly shocked.

"But I thought... you're just playing with me. Aren't you?" He asked finally, not knowing what to make of this situation.

"No, I'm not playing with you. I wouldn't do that, would I?" Itachi asked, his expression softening. "I know, it took me damn long and I needed some assistance... and I'm sorry for that. But if you still want to..."

Deidara looked at his friend like he was mad, seriously. What was going on? Nothing, no sign for all those years and suddenly this... but he knew Itachi, the brunet wouldn't do it just because someone told him, or he felt obligated in some way. Then was it real? He really couldn't comprehend it right now...

"Well? You want to try again?" Itachi asked, smirking lightly and slowly leaning forward to give the blond the time to get a hold of the situation. When they lips finally met, Itachi moved his slowly and was glad to feel that after a brief hesitation Deidara started to kiss him back. Moving their lips against each other, both of them tried to find themselves in this new situation... and the instant conclusion was that they _really_ enjoyed it.

Moving his hand from Deidara's face to his waist, Itachi pulled him closer and slipped his tongue out, licking the blonds' lips. When Deidara opened his mouth, after gasping slightly, the brunet moved his tongue inside, enjoying the feeling...

...until he heard a girlish giggling and a loud smacking behind his back. Intrigued by the sounds, Itachi moved away from the blond and turned partly around, only to see his brother standing there with one hand on his hip and the most bored expression ever, together with Naruto right next to him, giggling hysterically.

"_Finally_." Sasuke grunted, chewing loudly on his gum and opening his mouth during the process. Naruto only giggled more at that, putting his forehead to the brunet's shoulder.

"Has everyone known about this?" Itachi asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Well... yeah?" Sasuke said. "I knew, Naruto knew, he knew." He said, pointing at Suigetsu who appeared out of nowhere on the stairs and grinned maniacally. "And even _he _knew." The brunet added, pointing at some random guy who just went through the staircase and nodded briefly after looking at them.

Itachi arched his eyebrow at that even higher. Well, if that wasn't random...

"Oh, right, Sasuke." He said frowning, remembering that he was supposed to talk with his brother. "Come here for a moment, I need to tell you something."

Sasuke's expression immediately dropped as he followed his brother and stood away from the two blonds, so no one could hear them.

"I _talked_ with Sai earlier today." Itachi said quietly, leaning slightly to his brother. "You shouldn't worry about him going to the police and revealing everything. I made sure he realized that doing something like this equalled him going to the jail as well."

"Okay..." Sasuke said, nodding his head. "What about Naruto?"

"Well, he won't hurt him, I made it clear for him that that would only cause him to get _badly _hurt as well. I don't know whether he would have enough guts to tell him anything anyway... but I can't be sure about that one." Itachi said, observing his brother warily.

"So the only thing he can really do is tell Naruto everything and therefore make him leave me." Sasuke snorted, making a skeptical face.

"If you decide to stay with him... he will find out either way. If you don't want him to know... you have to leave him." Itachi said, even though it pained him to do this.

"Tch. But if he finds out he's going to leave me anyway." Sasuke said, looking at Itachi.

"You don't know that for sure." Itachi said. He really believed that if the blond knew the _whole_ truth, he wouldn't leave Sasuke.

"Yeah right." Sasuke said, shaking his head. There were really no good answers in this situation. Just what the hell was he supposed to do now?

"Sasuke, I..." Itachi said, sighing with resignation and running a hand through his hair. "I really haven't got the slightest clue as to what to do next. But whatever your decision is going to be... I don't think it's safe for you to stay here. Despite everything we just can't be sure about what Sai's gonna do. I think you should leave one way or another."

"Whatever..." Sasuke said, turning his head to the side and looking at the laughing Naruto. "It's not like anything holds me here..."

"Sasuke..." Itachi said, looking at his brother with sympathy. Yeah, Sasuke knew. It was a damn _lie_... but what else could he do really?

"When I figure something out I'll tell you." Sasuke said, heading towards Naruto. "Come on, dobe."

"Okay! Bye guys, don't overdo it!" Naruto said, waving happily and grinning widely. Then he turned around and followed Sasuke hurriedly, who had already disappeared on the stairs. "Teme, wait for me!"

The blond jogged upstairs and entered the already opened apartment, closing the doors behind him. The moment he took his shoes and coat off, Sasuke grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him forcefully.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly got over it, seeing as Sasuke had pushed him against the wall. Sasuke slipped his tongue inside and explored Naruto's mouth eagerly. Dropping his hands around the brunet's neck, Naruto pulled him closer, kissing back with the same force.

When Sasuke moved away slightly, he started to kiss all over the blonds' face, grinding their hips together.

"Damn, aren't you affectionate..." Naruto said, smiling slightly with his eyes closed and enjoying the blissful feeling Sasuke's body was giving him.

"Hn." Sasuke just grunted, moving his mouth to the blonds' neck and sucking on it. Yeah, he was. He was because he wanted to feel Naruto, _really_ feel him. He wanted it to be special, so he could remember it forever. "Come on..."

With that they made it to their bedroom and collapsed on the bed already naked. Sasuke hovered above the blond, taking in his face. His gentle, bright eyes, loving smile... the brunet looked at him sadly as his throat tightened. How could he be so stupid all this time? To actually believe that they could be happy, that they could live normally, like nothing ever happened...

Naruto was too good, he didn't deserve it all, he didn't deserve to suffer, to go through this... he deserved something more, something much more. Sasuke couldn't give it to him... the only thing that he could offer the blond was pain and bitterness and he didn't want that. He didn't want to ruin something so beautiful.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked softly, lifting his hand and pushing black strands of hair from Sasuke's face. "You seem so... sad."

"Really? I guess I'm just tired." Sasuke whispered back, smiling softly.

"We don't have to do anything." Naruto said, moving his hand from the brunet's hair and stroking his cheek gently.

"Yeah..." Sasuke answered, but didn't move from his spot either. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in almost inaudible voice.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." The blond said with half lidded eyes and Sasuke felt his eyes water instantly. Dropping his head down, the brunet rested his forehead against Naruto's shoulder and closed his eyes tightly.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said through gritted teeth, feeling tears falling down his cheeks on the tan skin. Sure he knew it before, but hearing Naruto actually say it straight to his face, in such a voice and with such a expression...

"Sasuke?" The blond asked confused, feeling a wet substance trailing down his shoulder. He didn't know what happened, it's not like the brunet didn't know. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke didn't answer though, only shook his head. Laying down on Naruto flatly, he put his hands around the blonds' waist and turned them to the side, pulling their bodies close together. Not really knowing what else to do, Naruto hugged him back, pressing his head to Sasuke's chest as he hid his in the blond hair.

Naruto didn't know how long they layed like that, but he soon got pretty damn sleepy by constantly hearing Sasuke's quiet sobs. When the brunet noticed that his friend had fallen asleep, he moved away slowly, glancing at his calm face. It was all his damn fault. If he hadn't gotten attached to the blond in the first place, it wouldn't be so hard for him to leave now. For him and Naruto. Great, he ended up doing the thing he feared the most; hurting the person he cared for _and_ hurting himself in the process. He was going to be left with the feeling of betrayal once again, only thanks to himself.

God, he knew not to get attached to the blond, he just knew. But he couldn't help it, Naruto appeared so suddenly in his life, barging into every aspect of it and being completely happy about that. Sasuke never really thought a person like that even existed... and he met that person, he of all people. The irony, meeting someone like this just when you simply can't be with them. Wasn't the world a sick place...

Stroking Naruto's face lovingly a few times, Sasuke moved further away, slipping completely from the blonds' grip. When he stood up from the bed, he covered Naruto with the duvet and grasped his robe, slipping it on. Exiting the bedroom, Sasuke took a cigarette and a lighter and stepped out to the balcony. Lighting it up, he rested his elbows on the barrier and looked dully at the horizon until hearing some sound from beneath.

"Done already?" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother standing there, also with a cigarette. Itachi jumped a little and turned around, glancing at his brother.

"Unfortunately Deidara couldn't stay tonight, but we will make up for it pretty soon." He said with a smirk, which dropped almost immediately after looking closer at Sasuke's expression. "What happened?"

"Nothing..." Sasuke said quietly, not being convincing at all. Itachi frowned.

"You decided to..." He said, not finishing. He didn't have to.

"I... I don't know." Sasuke said, running a hand through his hair. "But what else is there to do really? It's not only about the fact that he will hate me anyway as soon as he finds out... but I'm putting him into great danger all the time. How can I, really? Especially after everything that happened... I'm so selfish."

"Sasuke I don't know what to say to you, really, but..." Itachi said, sighing deeply. "I believe it doesn't have to end this way. If he loves you so much as he declares to, maybe—"

"Maybe what? He will drop everything and leave with me? And then? We will move from place to place, whenever we encounter some danger? Because there always will be something Itachi, _always_." Sasuke said in an almost desperate voice. "I got caught up in the moment... _again_. I actually believed that it could work out somehow, that I can be happy... but I was only fooling myself. It's actually good that I managed to see it before it was too late."

"Sasuke... do you really love him so much?" Itachi asked, slightly stunned at his brother's way of thinking.

"_Love him_?" Sasuke asked, chuckling darkly. "I don't love him. I wouldn't do all those things to him if I did. I was just using him... to feel better, to get some sense of the normality. But I can't do this anymore, he _doesn't_ deserve it."

The moment Itachi heard those words he wanted to point out that this only proved his theory... but stopped himself. If his brother decided to leave the blond, it would only make matters worse.

"But you know..." Sasuke continued, looking dizzily at the horizon. "There was a point in this all... that I actually started to think that Shisui's death was a _good thing_." The brunet turned his eyes to look at his brother. "Itachi, I was actually _glad_ that Shisui _died_. How cruel is that? Because if he didn't, I would never moved out of Kyoto and met Naruto... _God_..."

"Sasuke, it's not like that and you know it." Itachi said, his voice gentle. "You know you didn't wish for his death, you're just happy that you met someone like Naruto. Which only proves—"

"It only proves how wrong I was about everything up until now." Sasuke said sharply, shaking his head. "For the first time in my life I will actually do what I am supposed to. There's no sense in postponing it, the time will only make it worse in the end."

"Still, I think you should reconsider your options once again." Itachi said and when he received no answer, he decided to change the topic. "Where were you earlier today?"

"On the graveyard. Naruto wanted to visit his parents." Sasuke said emotionlessly. "You know, I never noticed before, but his father was this popular politician who died twenty-three years ago, Namikaze Minato."

Itachi's head snapped violently after hearing that. No, it couldn't be this... could it? Come on, how big were the chances of this actually happening? Yet...

"What was his name again?" Itachi asked, still stunned.

"Namikaze Minato... why?"

"Fuck." Itachi cursed, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know why, but you have the worst luck ever Sasuke."

"No shit. But what's the matter?" Sasuke asked confused. Itachi sighed and thought about something, before looking at his brother.

"I'll be there in a minute."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sasuke layed down next to Naruto just after his brother left. Scooting towards the blond, he put one arm around his waist and Naruto immediately moved closer to the brunet, pushing his head against Sasuke's chest. Moving his hand up, Sasuke started to play with the blond locks softly.

The things Itachi just told him... it was simply unbelievable, he couldn't describe it in any other way. It was so hard to believe in something like that actually happening... but Itachi wouldn't tell him all this if he wasn't sure and if someone knew about their family's dirty secrets it was his brother for sure.

But to think that they did something so awful... not that it was the first time, but still. Well, one more reason for the blond to hate Sasuke, because the brunet _had to_ tell him. Naruto deserved to know the truth, finally after so many years. Yes, the brunet was going to tell him, he was going to be there for him and then...

"Mhm... Sasuke?" Naruto asked sleepily, he eyes partly opening.

"Yeah?" The brunet asked, moving away a little and glancing at the face of his friend. Naruto looked like he was trying to get a hold of the situation for a moment and then frowned a little.

"You know... I had this scary dream..." He mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"Yeah? What was it about?" Sasuke asked, observing the blonds' face the whole time, while playing with his hair.

"I don't remember specifically but... in the end... you left me..." Naruto said, slowly drifting back to sleep. Sasuke's expression saddened. "You wouldn't... do that... would you?"

"No..." Sasuke said despite himself, moving closer once again and hugging the already sleeping blond tightly. "But I have to..."


	13. Bittersweet Symphony

"**Bittersweet Symphony"**

**CHAPTER 13**

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Sasuke grunted with his arms crossed on his chest. Naruto grinned widely, standing next to the brunet.

"Me neither." He said and laughed when Sasuke glared at him. "Well, ready to go inside, teme?"

Sasuke frowned looking at the wooden house in front of them. They were currently on the far outskirts of Tokyo, in some God forsaken area visiting Naruto's relatives. His relatives being of course his uncle Jiraya, who just happened to come back to Japan to write a new porn book after gathering research materials.

Of course Sasuke wouldn't agree to that in normal circumstances. _Of course_. But Naruto was so insistent that the brunet meet the only person he could call a family... Sasuke just couldn't refuse, even despite the thing he was going to do later. Or exactly because of that.

But damn it, why the man had to live in such a hole? God, Sasuke could swear he saw a cow or two during their way here... there were no solid roads as well, which only caused them to push Sasuke's motor half the way here, because Naruto simply forgot to warn him.

"Let's go—"

"Wait." Sasuke cut in. "Does he know?"

"About us?" Naruto asked, arching one brow. "Well, I didn't tell him, but... I never really brought anyone - beside Gaara - to meet him so I think he has a pretty good idea... actually I think they stay in touch, Gaara gives him various new ideas for his books..." The blond mumbled in wonder.

"Okay..." Sasuke said, sighing with resignation. "The sooner it starts, the sooner it ends..." The brunet grunted and Naruto pouted for a second, grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him forward.

"Teme! He's cool, really! Perverted and all, you should like him because of that!"

"Perverted? When have I done anything perverted to you?" Sasuke asked, although with a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke, it's a really bad habit to lie, didn't anyone tell you that?" Naruto asked, frowning at his friend.

"Not really..." Sasuke answered, smirking even more. When they made it to the door, Naruto still not letting go of Sasuke's hand, he knocked loudly.

"Oi, Ero-Sennin!" He screamed and clenched his fist while hitting at the wooden door. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Who called their God Father a Perverted Hermit, seriously?

"I'm coming! Geez, loud as ever..." They heard a grunt and the doors flung open only to reveal a big, white haired man. "Didn't I tell you not to bang at my door, you brat?"

"Yeah, yeah... you should have just moved your lazy ass faster." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes but smiled nonetheless. Pushing past him, he stepped inside with Sasuke following close behind. When they took their shoes and jackets off, the blond grinned widely and turned to the other two. "Well, this is Sasaki Riku, the one I told you about and this is my perverted God Father, Jiraya... although you should just call him Ero-Sennin."

"Don't tell him to call me that, brat!" Jiraya said loudly after nodding his head at Sasuke who nodded in return. "Anyway, come on in."

With that they made it to the living room, which was furnished in the rural style with tons of things everywhere. Sitting on the couch next to Sasuke, Naruto looked around.

"Damn, you might have cleaned a little, you know." Naruto said, scowling at the older man who sat in front of them on the armchair. "Hey, where's Tsunade by the way?"

"That old hag? I left her—"

"You left her?!" Naruto gasped in shock, looking at Jiraya with wide eyes.

"I left her in Europe, if you'd let me finish." The white-haired man said, rolling his eyes. "She liked Monte Casino so much I couldn't drag her away, even by force."

"Go figure." Naruto said, arching his brow. "But you do realize that leaving her in casino is going to result in you two having no money whatsoever."

"Tch, you don't need to remind me that, brat." Jiraya said, frowning slightly.

"Oh! That's why you didn't send me money for the apartment. I got kicked out!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing his finger at Jiraya. "I could have ended up on the street, you know?!"

"But you didn't." Jiraya said, smirking slightly. "Aren't you glad with how things turned out? You should be thanking me, brat."

"Still!" Naruto grunted angrily, blushing all the same.

"Heh. You're such a kid when it comes to these matters, seriously." Jiraya said, still smirking at the blond. "Anyway, I guess I should offer you some tea or something... wait, I'll see if I have anything." With that the man got up and left to go to the small kitchen.

"True, he isn't that bad." Sasuke smirked, but observed the man warily at the same time. Jiraya turned his head and their eyes met for a second, before the man turned away again.

"Heh, yeah..." Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Still, he's the only family I got left." The blond added in wonder and Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to imagine how his friend was going to react to the things he intended on telling him...

"Here ya go, brats." Jiraya said, placing two cups of tea in front of the pair. When he sat back on his chair he looked at Sasuke. "So... Riku? What do you do?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders carelessly. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Riku studied architecture for a few years, but stopped last year." The blond explained, sipping on his drink. Jiraya nodded.

"How did you meet anyway, Naruto refused to tell me anything." Jiraya said and observed as Naruto started to choke on his drink, while Sasuke just smirked evilly, placing his cup back on the table.

"Naruto didn't tell?" He asked, arching his eyebrow and looking at the still choking blond who tried to somehow show Sasuke to stay quiet. The brunet only smirked wider. "Oh, we met at the club, had random sex... nothing special." He added with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Teme!" Naruto screamed angrily, when he was able to breathe again. Jiraya chuckled at that.

"Nice, brat, _nice_. It's good to see that all my teachings didn't go to waste, you know." He said, grinning proudly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever..." Naruto grunted, looking away in embarrassment. He should have known it was going to happen, seriously.

"Oh come on dobe, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." Sasuke said innocently as Naruto turned to glare at him. "Cause I can swear hearing you say something entirely different..."

"Damn, I like him." Jiraya said, still chuckling quietly.

"I bet you do..." Naruto murmured, glaring at the both of them. "Let's change the topic, hm? How long are you staying this time?"

"Well, I plan on writing this new book here, at least the half of it. So a few weeks at least..." Jiraya said, thinking about something for a moment. "Oh right brat, I went through stuff here yesterday and found some of yours. You might want to see it, if you don't want it, I'll throw it out."

"Okay." Naruto said, getting up. Then he looked at Sasuke.

"Go ahead, I'll go out and smoke." Sasuke said, also getting up and heading towards the exit as Jiraya led Naruto to the other room.

Going behind the house, the brunet took the cigarettes from his pocket and crouched on the ground, leaning his back against the wall and observing the horizon. It was peaceful here; he couldn't deny that, he could see why the man chose this place for writing, even if it was a medieval village...

"I heard about your parents." Jiraya said, standing beside Sasuke and leaning his back against the wall as well. "I'm sorry... Sasuke."

"Heh." The brunet snickered shortly, while inhaling deeply and not prying his eyes from the horizon. "Don't be. I don't care."

Jiraya observed the brunet for a few seconds while crossing his arms. He didn't have the slightest idea this was Naruto's new lover, but the minute he saw him standing at the doorsteps, he didn't have any doubts. This _was_ Sasuke form the Uchiha family... the one he stayed around for so long.

"They were shot, right?" He asked, and Sasuke nodded mutely. "I didn't expect to see you here Sasuke... with him."

"Nor did I." The brunet said, finally turning his head to look at the man. "But now that I think about it, I should have guessed, really."

"Well, it's been a damn long time... you've grown." Jiraya said, smirking slightly.

"Really? People don't grow so much during five years." Sasuke said, smirking as well.

"I didn't mean it like that." Jiraya answered and Sasuke's face dropped immediately. "Sasaki Riku? Is this about Shisui?"

"Damn, aren't you well informed." Sasuke said, turning his eyes to the horizon once again while putting the cigarette into his mouth. "But yeah... it's about Shisui. It's always about him, isn't it?" The brunet added, smirking bitterly.

"Well, I know what happened but I don't know the details... and I think I don't want to. Getting involved with your family is more than dangerous, seriously." Jiraya said in wonder, also looking at the horizon.

"You say this, yet that's exactly what you have been doing all these years."

"It's not like I could have helped it." Jiraya answered with a sigh. "Anyway, tell me Sasuke... is it serious? This thing with Naruto I mean."

"Tch." Sasuke only grunted. He didn't want to answer this nor was he intending to. Jiraya, noticing this, decided to ask in a different way. Naruto's safety was his number one priority, that's what he promised to his father anyway.

"Well, how much does he know?" Jiraya asked, rephrasing the question.

"Basically everything minus the most important part." Sasuke said, pushing the cigarette into the ground. Jiraya nodded, that's what he expected anyway. "He wouldn't be here with me if he knew the whole truth..." The brunet added in a whisper and Jiraya decided to leave that unanswered.

"Does he know about the connection your family had with his?"

"Heh." Sasuke smiled sadly to himself. "No. I found out myself not a long time ago."

"Itachi, hm?" Jiraya asked, it was the older Uchiha who told Sasuke.

"Yeah...he was surprised himself. To actually think that Naruto is _his _son..." Sasuke said in wonder.

"I guess... still, you have some nerve Sasuke." Jiraya said and frowned at the brunet. "To show yourself with him while hiding something so vital."

"I wanted to do this for him, before..." The brunet said more to himself than to the big man standing beside him. Jiraya frowned. Do this before what?

"What do you—"

"Okay, which one of you is going to explain to me what is going on here?" Naruto asked in a dead serious voice while walking out from behind the corner. He heard the whole talk since he followed Jiraya not long after he left, wanting to show Sasuke something he had found. When he heard the man calling Sasuke by his name however, he hid behind the corner to listen to the whole conversation, since it was obvious they were trying to hide something from him. "How do you know each other? Why do you know about Shisui and... What is this connection between our families?"

"Naruto.." Sasuke said looking into the blue eyes, stunned that the blond had heard everything. Jiraya however sighed tiredly, running a hand through his hair.

"I guess it can't be helped. He would have found out anyway... actually I regret it's so late." Jiraya said, his eyes softening when he looked at the blond. "Let's go inside."

When they stepped into the house and took their places, Naruto looked from one to the other angrily.

"Don't look at us like that, brat. I had no idea your new boyfriend is Uchiha Sasuke, just as he didn't know I am your God father." Jiraya said, looking at the blond calmly.

"You might have told something, you know." Naruto scoffed, crossing his arms on his chest.

"It's not so easy... geez to actually believe that from all people you two would get together." Jiraya said, shaking his head. "Okay, let's make the things clear. I think it's the best time anyway... How do we know each other? I was always somewhere in between the Namikaze and the Uchiha family you could say. I worked with your father, who as a politician wanted to fight with criminal families like theirs. You know, the Uchiha family has many contacts even in the government, but he refused to cooperate with them. That's why he wanted to gather evidences to bring them down... and that's where I came in."

Naruto looked at Jiraya in shock. Sure he knew his father was a noble man, but he never really heard about this. Plus he never knew that Jiraya had such a dangerous job... he always thought he was a simply detective before he started to write porn.

"Damn, I told Minato countless times not to go against them, at least not in this way, but he was always stubborn... Anyway, you can say I tried to infiltrate Sasuke's family, gain their trust and so on... well, that's not important. What's important is that after your father's death I wanted to finish this case and that's how I met Itachi, Sasuke and Shisui. Itachi always knew what I was trying to do, but together with Shisui they wanted to break free from their family, so they helped me big time. We were really close to getting what we wanted too, but..." Jiraya stopped for a moment, looking at Sasuke who nodded his head. "Well, to say that things started to get out of control isn't enough. You see, in consequence of a few minor incidents a war between the most powerful families started. Everything got extremely nasty and chaotic, they started to pay greater attention to their secrets and somehow all the evidences we ever gathered disappeared."

"Then my parents were killed." Sasuke joined into telling the story. "It was a big blow for our family. They insisted that Itachi should take over, but he refused, just like me. No one complained though, there were many people who wanted the position. In the end they handed it back to Uchiha Madara, one of the oldest in our clan. Anyway, we were really scattered after the whole war thing... then Shisui died and Itachi found in it a great opportunity to cut us away from them once and for all. We sold one of our family's companies and moved out."

Naruto sat silently as Sasuke finished telling the story. He really tried to process it all through his brain, but it was so _freakin_ much... For starters, to think that his and Sasuke's families were in such... relations. That Jiraya knew about this through all this time and that his father...

"Is that all?" Naruto asked, looking blankly in front of himself as facts started to click inside his brain. No, it just couldn't be...

"Well..." Jiraya said, looking first at Naruto, then moving his eyes to Sasuke. "I think you should be the one to tell him that. I'll leave you two alone." With that, the white-haired man got up and headed towards his bedroom. When he was halfway there he stopped though, deciding it was better to watch in silence from a safe distance... who knew how Naruto might react.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in worry. Sure he knew he needed to tell the blond, but he never imagined doing it in such a situation. Judging from Naruto's expression he was pretty confused right now.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said quietly, extending his hand and placing it on the blonds' shoulder. He didn't stir.

"Just say it..." The blond said in an emotionless voice and then turned his eyes to look at Sasuke. "Just say that your family..."

Sasuke looked away. He felt so... _guilty_. Even though he had nothing to do with this, even if that wasn't his fault and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Still...

"It was our family that caused the car accident in which your father died." Sasuke said in a sad voice and Naruto bit his lips immediately, tears gathering in his eyes. The blond moved his hand to his whisker marks, the only thing he had left after that day... God, to actually think that it wasn't an accident, that he was _murdered_...

Standing up abruptly, the blond ran out of the house. Sasuke got up intending on following him, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, give him a moment." Jiraya said, looking after the boy with a sad expression. "It wasn't that bad, good thing he didn't go berserk."

"Go berserk?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow and looking at the older man.

"Yeah... you see, Naruto has this tendency, it happens rarely these days." Jiraya said, turning his eyes to Sasuke. "He sometimes gets so furious nothing can stop him. He destroys literally everything that is on his way, yet he's not aware of what he's doing... I know from personal experience. One time I happened to be in the middle of it, I ended up in the hospital for a month."

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked, not really being able to believe it.

"Yeah, trust me on that. He did it quite often in the past, I guess to some extent it was his way of dealing with things. Now he matured and doesn't want to relay on this method anymore... thankfully." Jiraya said, remembering the painful wound he had on his chest... the one he still had. "Well, I think it's safe to go now."

Sasuke observed Jiraya for a few moments, before getting up and following the blond. Did he believe him? Yeah, he was ready to believe anything after the last events. Turning around the corner, Sasuke spotted Naruto in the same place he was smoking before. He was crouching on the ground with the knees pulled closely to his chest and his head hidden behind them.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered standing in front of the blond. He didn't really know what to say to him in a situation like this. Because what can you say to a person who just found that your family murdered his?

Naruto didn't reply. He just sat on the ground sobbing quietly. Sasuke debated with himself whether he should hug the blond or not, when suddenly Naruto shot up. He brunet was almost sure he was going to hit him, it was so abrupt... but instead of the punch, he received a tight, _tight _hug.

"Why is it like this?" Naruto sobbed, hugging Sasuke closely around the neck. The brunet sighed and put his hands around the smaller boy's waist. "Why is it so complicated? Why did your family have to do this? Why do you even have such a family? Why do you have such a fucked up past? Why did both of them have to die?"

"I have no idea..." Sasuke said gently, closing his eyes and putting his head to the blonds'. Naruto was right, there were so many things... and everything happened just to the two of them. When Naruto calmed down slightly, he moved away from Sasuke a little and tried to get rid of the tears on his cheeks. The brunet immediately lifted his hand to help Naruto and his blue eyes turned to look into his.

"Why did I have to fall in love with you?" Naruto asked and Sasuke's expression softened. Neglecting his usual answer, he smirked lightly, pushing the hair from the blonds' face.

"How could you not?" Naruto laughed shortly. Leaning forward he placed a soft, but loving kiss on the brunet's lips and hugged him again.

"Yeah, how could I not?" Feeling his throat tightening painfully, Sasuke moved his eyes away only to notice Jiraya standing a few feet away with his hands crossed on his chest and back leaned against the wall.

Jiraya sighed. So Naruto loved Sasuke... the man knew the blond wouldn't say something like this unless he really felt that way. Which only made things harder, seeing as he already got a picture what Sasuke was going to do... Maybe it was for the best, but Naruto was going to have one hell of a heartbreak. Good thing he came back, at least the boy won't be alone.

One thing bothered Jiraya though. From the look of it and he was damn good in things like that, it looked like Sasuke felt the same way about the blond, or at least close to it. Then why leave at all?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

They went home shortly after that and Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet. It really bothered Sasuke, it was just plain _weird_. But he wasn't going to complain, it was understandable that the blonde needed the time to think.

When they entered the apartment, Naruto immediately headed to the bathroom to take shower. Using the time, Sasuke grabbed something to eat and waited for the bathroom to be free, seeing as he wanted to get a long, hot shower as well. When almost an hour later Naruto finally entered the bedroom only in his boxers, he collapsed on his back on the bed and looked blankly at the ceiling.

Sasuke observed the blond, but decided not to question him about anything. What was there to know, really? Grabbing his sweatpants, he also occupied the bathroom for almost an hour and was surprised that Naruto lay still wide-awake on the bed when he came back.

Sighing deeply he lay next to the blond on his back and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't lie peacefully for a long time though, seeing as Naruto turned abruptly to his side and attacked Sasuke's lips violently.

The brunet was shocked for a few seconds but kissed back, letting Naruto push his tongue into his mouth. But damn, wasn't the blond aggressive. He kissed him so fiercely, so desperately... he pushed his head hard against the pillow he lay on and moved his hand along the brunet's side up and down. Finally moving away and breathing heavily, Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's black eyes.

"I want to fuck you." He said simply with a completely blank expression and Sasuke blinked at the bluntness. Damn, he never knew this side of the blond.

"Okay..." Sasuke answered somewhat uncertainly. Naruto observed the brunet for a moment.

"_I _want to fuck _you_." He said again, although accenting the words differently. Sasuke's first reaction was to say that he already agreed but then it clicked.

"As in..." Sasuke started, still stunned.

"Yeah." Naruto said, his expression not changing even one bit. "Please."

Sasuke wanted to refuse; he never let anyone do that... beside Shisui. But the desperation in Naruto's voice stopped him. What did it matter anyway; it was probably the last time.

"Okay." Sasuke whispered, pushing Naruto's head down and connecting their lips once again.

The blond immediately dominated it, pushing his tongue inside and moving it around hastily. Slipping his hand down, he tugged at Sasuke's pants until the brunet got the hint and pulled them completely down, while Naruto took his off. When they were free of unnecessary clothing, the blond climbed on top of Sasuke, still not breaking the kiss. Grinding their hips together roughly, he slipped one hand into the brunet's hair and gripped it tightly while the other played with Sasuke's nipples.

Sasuke moaned deeply, the sound vibrating through their throats. He didn't normally like to be dominated but hell, feeling Naruto doing all those things to him turned him on unbelievably fast. The brunet doubted he had ever felt 

something so desperate... something so needy. It was probably Naruto's way of dealing with the current situation, and damn, did it feel good. Sasuke almost regretted he was never going to feel it again...

Leaving Sasuke's abused and swollen lips, the blond moved down a little and bit his neck in several places. Hissing slightly, Sasuke arched his back as his eyes shut at the feeling.

"God, Naruto..." The brunet moaned jerking his hips up and bringing their members even closer.

"Mhm..." Naruto moaned as well, suddenly remembering that Sasuke's lips and neck wasn't all that there was. Prying his mouth away, he licked his way down until reaching the already erected shaft. Moving his tongue out, he played with it for a few seconds, receiving a few violent jerks on his hair by Sasuke's hand that was there. Finally taking the brunet's member fully into his mouth, he moved it in and out several times until feeling Sasuke coming close to the edge.

Stopping right before he could have an orgasm and receiving a disappointed moan in return, the blond separated Sasuke's legs, positioning himself right between them and pushing in violently.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and his back arched at the feeling. God he hadn't done it in more than a year...

Noticing what he had just done, the blond leaned forward and kissed Sasuke chastely all over his face.

"Sorry..." Naruto whispered hovering just above the brunet's face and looking worriedly into the black eyes.

"It's okay..." Sasuke answered weakly and smiled slightly despite the tearing feeling. Naruto smiled gently as well, bringing his hand up and stroking the brunet's cheek affectionately. Kissing his lips one more time and receiving a stiff nod, Naruto started to move slowly, not wanting to hurt the brunet more.

He didn't manage to keep it for a long however, as his body started to move more violently with ever thrust. Sasuke wasn't objecting though, so the blond decided not to restrain himself and moved his lips to the brunet's neck, biting into it. Moaning and closing his eyes, Sasuke felt himself coming closer and lifted his hands, scratching Naruto's back slightly.

"Uh..." Naruto let out a breath as he came, Sasuke doing the same just a few seconds later. Blinking a few times at the intensity of the feeling, Naruto pulled out of the brunet and rolled to the side, laying on his back and breathing heavily.

Sasuke also tried to calm down, but felt something stingy between his legs. Extending his hand and moving it around his crotch a little, he lifted it only to see a red substance on his fingers.

"Hn..." Sasuke grunted quietly in wonder, rubbing his fingers against each other.

"Oh shit..." Naruto said in a terrified voice after seeing Sasuke's blooded fingers. "God Sasuke, I'm so sorry." He mumbled, getting up and grabbing his boxers. "Come on, I'll clean you up."

"It's fine, really." Sasuke said in a bored voice, rolling his eyes at the blond. It didn't hurt, seriously. He was just wondering about the last time something like this happened... about the last time he _let _something like this happen. God, was Naruto really that important to him?

"No, come on." Naruto said, urging Sasuke to get up. "I feel terrible now, I actually used you to get rid of my frustration after everything that happened today."

Sasuke looked at the blond standing near the edge of the bed with his hand extended towards him. Okay, so maybe he _could_ use a shower, he _did _feel dirty. Sighing and sitting up, the brunet winced as the pain shot through his back.

"Come on, I'll help you." Naruto murmured and put his arm around Sasuke's waist. When they finally made it to the bathroom, the brunet sat in the bathtub and Naruto turned the water on.

"Damn, why so cold?" Sasuke frowned and leaned forward, letting the hot water fall into the tub.

"You have some serious temperature disorder, you know?" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke weirdly while sitting on the floor and putting his elbows on the tub's edge.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled and leaned his back against the wall. "I'm really sorry about today."

"That's okay..." Naruto said quietly, extending his hand and playing with the water. "It's not like it was your fault. It doesn't hurt all that much actually, it was so long ago... what bothers me the most is that there are so many secrets around you, now me and us in general..."

"Nothing can ever be easy, huh?" Sasuke stated more than asked, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back.

"Yeah..." Naruto said in wonder and looked at the pale face of his friend. "You won't tell me this 'the most important part' of your past you talked about earlier, will you?"

Sasuke turned his black eyes to look at the blond. He suddenly had a feeling that he wanted to, really... if Naruto reacted in this way after hearing the truth about his father's death, then maybe the things he tried to hide so much wouldn't affect Naruto's opinion about him so much...

Sasuke smiled bitterly to himself. What was he saying, really? Once again he thought only about himself, and it wasn't about him. It was about Naruto's safety as well...and about being fair with him.

"No." The brunet said simply and Naruto examined his face, expecting that answer.

"Why do you refuse to trust me so badly?" Naruto asked. It really did pain him that despite everything that happened and everything that Sasuke had told him he still refused to reveal this one part. Why was it so important anyway? How bad could it be really? "You know that nothing you can possibly tell me will change my opinion about you."

"Naruto..." Sasuke sighed. Yeah, right. Of course it would change his opinion about the brunet... Then again, after hearing so much Naruto acted normally, like nothing really happened. Maybe it really wouldn't influence their relationship? Maybe that was _exactly_ why Sasuke didn't want to tell him? Just the pure idea of Naruto loving him so much scared him shitless... It brought so many things Sasuke didn't know how to handle. Complete trust, getting thoroughly attached and depended on someone else.

"Okay, whatever Sasuke." Naruto said sighing tiredly and getting up. "I'm going to bed."

Sasuke observed the blond disappearing in the bedroom. After all it looked like it wasn't about Naruto's safety or making his life easier... it was all about him – his fear of the new situation, his fear of opening and trusting someone again, his fear of believing that he can be happy once again.

What a coward he was, seriously.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** I'm terribly sorry for the late update! My beta was on the vacation and now I'm leaving too XD The next update should be in the late August.


	14. Yet We Jump Off

"**Yet We Jump Off... "**

**CHAPTER 14**

Naruto really didn't know what had been going on throughout the last week. He tried everything to find out – questioned everyone he could think of, went through a strenuous mental process, but still couldn't figure out the answer.

It was like everyone was in a mourning period. Itachi was even more gloomy then usual, and he didn't call him a hooker anymore, Deidara still smiled, but it lacked something and was extremely fake. Suigetsu and Kisame didn't visit them and Sasuke...

God, Sasuke was the biggest abnormality of all. He didn't joke, didn't use sarcasm, actually he rarely talked at all, his only responses being the brunet's usual 'Hn'. As Naruto instantly noticed, he spent more and more time at Suigetsu's apartment a few floors below and what's worst – he completely avoided touching the blond.

It was like everyone around him knew that some tragedy was going to happen – with him in the main role. To say that Naruto was disturbed didn't even begin to cover it. He could live with Itachi not calling him a whore, he could live with Deidara's fake smiles, he could even live with the shark duet not visiting them oh so very often... but he definitely couldn't live with the growing jealousy towards Suigetsu, and of course with the fact that the brunet flinched and moved away every time Naruto touched him even slightly.

Naruto seriously was lost here. It started so abruptly, the day after they had visited Jiraya. He couldn't think of any reason that would cause Sasuke and everyone else to act like they were. He hadn't done anything wrong, which only made him feel more sad and hurt.

He didn't question Sasuke though... at least he wouldn't for now. He thought that maybe it was one of those periods in the brunet's life, 'silent days' or something like that. But then again, Sasuke would probably disappear somewhere, like with his trip to Kyoto, but he didn't now, which only made matters more complicated.

Naruto gripped his hair in frustration as he sat at the dining table and tried to study for the exams. Keyword being 'tried' of course, since he couldn't concentrate one bit. Everything seemed to be going smoothly between them and then suddenly bam, everything went downhill.

The blond stopped his thoughts however when Sasuke entered the living room. Not sparing even one glance at Naruto, he grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked trying to sound friendly, although he knew the answer already.

"Suigetsu's." Sasuke said in an emotionless voice and exited the apartment without another word.

"Right..." Naruto mumbled to himself, turning his eyes away. No, he couldn't bare it, he needed to smoke. Getting up and grabbing one of the Sasuke's cigarettes, he stepped out on the balcony. Leaning his elbows on the barrier lazily and observing the horizon, the blond sighed loudly.

"Oh, hello, Naruto-kun." Itachi said from below, somewhat surprised to see the blond with a cigarette and such a defeated expression. Then again, what did he expect, really...

"Oh, hi." Naruto said, glancing at the brunet. He was surprised he spoke to him at all.

"You seem really down."

"Tch, no shit." Naruto said sarcastically, despite knowing he had no right to be snapping at like that Itachi. "It's not like you don't know what is this about, right?"

"I'm sorry, I can't really help you even though I don't like what Sasuke is doing at the moment." Itachi said calmly, not being offended at all.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't speak to you like that. It's not like it's your fault and I'm just so tired by this whole situation." The blond said in a depressed voice, running a hand through his hair. "The worst thing is, I don't know what is happening. No one will tell me anything, Sasuke especially. I'd rather have him tell me straight to my face that he's fed up with me..."

Itachi observed in silence as the blond struggled not to start crying. He was on the verge of his mental endurance, he was sure of it. To his surprise, it really pained him to see Naruto like that, and it pained him even more to see his brother doing this to himself.

"It's not about you, Naruto. It's about him." Itachi said and Naruto moved his sad eyes to look at him. "He has a problem with dealing with his past, with accepting the fact that he deserves another chance, that not always everything needs to go wrong."

"But that's the whole problem, he doesn't want to let me help him. It's like he has a problem with dealing with all those things, yet he doesn't really want to deal with them." Naruto said. "He actually believes that it's easier this way, he's too afraid of moving on."

"Yes." Itachi said, slightly stunned by the words leaving the blonds mouth. "Yes, you're right. But go and try to explain it to him. Maybe you will be more successful then I have been through the past last year."

"Like that's possible..." The blond murmured. "But no matter what, even if he does tell me that he doesn't want to see me anymore..." Naruto's throat tightened at this thought. "I'll never stop loving him, no matter how cliché that sounds."

Itachi observed Naruto going back to the apartment with a sad expression. Words couldn't describe how much he wanted to convince Sasuke that what he was trying to do right now was entirely wrong...

"It didn't sound cliché at all to me, un..." Deidara said, approaching Itachi and hugging him around the waist. The brunet smiled slightly, hugging his lover around the neck and kissing his forehead.

"It didn't sound cliché to me either." Itachi whispered more to himself than to the blond. "I just hope Sasuke realizes certain things before it's too late."

"Hm..." Deidara looked into his boyfriend's black eyes and kissed his lips chastely. "Maybe he will need someone's help with that, un."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Suigetsu looked at Sasuke from above his laptop. The brunet was laying on his couch, with one hand on his forehead and his eyes directed to the ceiling. He didn't mind his company in slightest, all in all it was like he wasn't even there... but being the good friend Suigetsu considered himself to be, he was worried about Sasuke's mental state.

"Look bitch..." Suigetsu said, closing his laptop and placing it back on the table. "I don't mind that you have been coming here every day for the past week and glaring a whole in my ceiling but... it's just not worth it."

"Not worth it?" Sasuke snorted shortly.

"Yeah. Even knowing the whole tragic story, it's just not worth pushing away someone you care for so much." Suigetsu said and Sasuke turned his head to look at his shark friend. Yeah, he had told Suigetsu literally everything there was to know about him and his past, he just couldn't help it. But he was sure that his friend was going to take it rather well, with his laid-back personality... and he was right.

"That's the point, I shouldn't care for him so much." Sasuke pointed out dully.

"Why not? Don't make someone 'your everything' because when they leave you have nothing? Something like that?" Suigetsu asked, arching his brow. "In my opinion it's too late already, and anyway, is this really all about getting hurt again? Because it's a pretty lame reason in my opinion, mostly because Naruto doesn't seem like he intends to go anywhere."

"It's not only about me getting hurt, but about him as well." Sasuke said, glaring at the shark teen. "I told you about Sai, and that's not all, there will always be something."

"Oh come on Sasuke, are you trying to ease your feeling of guilt by trying to talk yourself into believing some shit like that?" Suigetsu asked, not one bit influenced by the look he received. "Anyway, if you don't care so much about him as you claim, you shouldn't give a fuck really. Sasuke, be honest with yourself, you're just afraid of everything going so smoothly, aren't you? You're afraid that one day you'll wake up and this will disappear leaving you alone and disappointed."

"So what if I am?" Sasuke asked angrily, sitting up on the couch and scowling at his friend. "It's easier that way..."

"Sure it is, because not having any expectations results in not being disappointed." Suigetsu said, satisfied with getting some kind of reaction from the ever-emotionless brunet. "But if you won't risk something, you won't gain anything."

"Maybe I don't want to gain anything..." Sasuke murmured, feeling that he was fighting a lost battle anyway.

"You don't? So why live at all, bitch? That's the whole point, isn't it?" Suigetsu said, frustrated at his friend's way of thinking. "If you're so determined on wasting your life, you shouldn't have got attached to him at all. But what happened, happened. So now at least be honest with him and kick him out. Why haven't you already done that, Sasuke?"

The brunet looked away. Why indeed... he just couldn't find the strength in himself, that's the answer.

"Remaining in the middle is the worst, Sasuke. Decide on something, _anything_, even if that's going to be leaving the blond." Suigetsu said in much calmer voice as Sasuke sat on the couch with his face hidden in his hands. "You really can do better than that."

"Can I really?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

"Oh come on bitch, don't go all emo on me!" Suigetsu exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

"Whatever." Sasuke sighed tiredly. "Can you do one more thing for me?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Suigetsu cursed quietly as he pushed the door to Sasuke's apartment open. How come he always got himself into some shit like this?

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked with hope and turned around, only to see the shark like teen. "Oh... it's you."

"Geez, bitch." Suigetsu arched his brow. "Aren't you full of love." He said, grinning and coming closer to the blond. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked dully. He really couldn't stop himself from acting like this.

"Heh, one more minute and I'll get the impression you're not happy to see me." Suigetsu said, fully aware of how exactly Naruto felt about his relation with Sasuke. "Anyway, can you tell me where Sasuke keeps his pyjamas and stuff like that? He asked me to bring it to him."

"What?" Naruto asked in shock. "He's not sleeping here tonight?"

"Well, if he has the strength to get all the way here after having sex with me, then maybe he will." Suigetsu said in all seriousness he could manage. The blond gasped in pure shock and the shark like teen burst out laughing, collapsing on the couch. "Wow, that was priceless, bitch."

"Very funny." Naruto said and glared at Sasuke's friend. His expression dropped a second later, though. So Sasuke didn't even want to sleep with him in the same apartment, hm?

"You know, Sasuke's going to have my head for doing this, but..." Suigetsu said, searching for something in his pocket. "I really believe you two should talk and you should do it _fast._" He added, throwing the keys to his apartment to the blond.

"What...?" Naruto looked shocked at the keys, then at the grinning teen.

"Seriously, there's nothing going on between the two of us, bitch. I respect other people's property, no matter how tempting it may be." Suigetsu said, still smiling at the stunned blond. "I tried to beat some sense into that emo head of his and so did the others, but it just won't work. Only you can do something and I really do wish you luck... anyway, off you go, I'll wait here."

Naruto looked for a moment at Suigetsu, feeling guilty that he had thought badly of him. He could see now why Sasuke wanted to be friends with him, seriously.

"Sorry for the things I said earlier..."Naruto said, getting up and heading towards the door. "And thanks."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"What took you so long?" Sasuke murmured from his place on the couch when he heard the door open and close. He was lying on his stomach, his head hidden in his arms. "Suigetsu?"

"It's me..." Naruto said uncertainly, stopping near the couch. Sasuke's head snapped up immediately and he looked in shock at the blond.

"I'm going to kill that asshole..." He grunted to himself, before sitting up on the couch. He really didn't feel like dealing with the blond right now... "What do you want?"

Naruto looked away at the harsh tone, but didn't budge from his spot. Even if that hurt like hell, being treated like that without an obvious reason, he still wasn't going to go back on his words and leave Sasuke.

"Sorry..." Sasuke said very quietly, but Naruto heard it anyway.

"That's okay..." Naruto answered feeling some kind of hope and sitting on the couch as well. Sighing, he thought about what to say. "I'm really lost here Sasuke. I want to be with you, you know how I feel about you. But I don't want our relationship to be a burden to you, I want to help you with the things you are dealing with... but I won't be able to do so unless you are willing to tell me everything."

"Naruto... it's not so easy." Sasuke said, running a hand through his hair. He really didn't know how to say this... what to say. "The worst things happen around me, trust me on this. You don't want to live like that..."

"Sasuke!" Naruto almost screamed in frustration. "Why do you take me for such an idiot? You really think I'm not capable of understanding what is going on? You really think that I won't be able to take whatever it is that you're hiding? Do you really believe that I would turn my back on you?" He asked, feeling really hurt. "So what, bad things happen, not only to you. Just because Shisui died doesn't mean you're destined to live in misery ever after... unless you really want to."

"Maybe I do! Maybe I owe him that much!" Sasuke screamed, now pissed as well.

"Sasuke, I'm not saying you should forget him or anything! I accept the fact that he will always be in your heart and that you will always love him!" Naruto said desperately gazing into the black eyes. "But if he loved you, would he want you to do something like this? If yes, then he's not worth it!"

"Don't speak like that about him, you know nothing." Sasuke growled, narrowing his eyes. The blonds' expression saddened.

"Yeah, I don't. My point is, I'll love you no matter what you are going to do and no matter what's going to happen between us. I'll always be there for you, even if you refuse to see me at all." Naruto said, his voice sad.

"Naruto..." Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "Why do you go so far for someone like me? We have only known each other for a few months maybe? I treat you in this way and don't tell you anything, yet you still keep on repeating that. How can you, really?"

"Because I love you, that's why!" Naruto screamed. "I love you and you should believe in that after so long, but I can't be with you if you keep on acting like this!"

"Tch. How can you—"

"Sasuke please. How can I know that's love? I know it and that's all. Don't try to persuade me that I'm jumping at the first opportunity that arises; I'm not _that_ desperate. I know what I feel damn it. I wouldn't go through all this shit otherwise." Naruto said, offended at the brunet's words. "Sasuke... if you didn't want for things to go this far, then why didn't you stop it earlier? I know you said that you don't want a relationship, but then all those things happened... was it just a lie?"

"It wasn't a lie..." Sasuke said quietly, despite himself. He wanted to tell him that that's what it was indeed, but just couldn't force himself. "It was for real, I really enjoyed your company. I realized this was going too far, much further than I ever wanted it too... but I couldn't bring myself to stop."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, getting up from his spot and kneeling in front of the brunet. "I really want to understand, but I _can't._ If you liked the way things were between us, if you were really happy with me... then why end this now?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, looking into Naruto's desperate eyes. His tone was almost begging... and that's when the brunet realized that he really _did _mean all those things.

"Sasuke, I want to know that tomorrow when I'll wake up, you will be sitting right there in the kitchen drinking your God damn coffee and not paying the slightest attention to what I am saying. That you will yell at me, quarrel with me 

and laugh with me." Naruto said, gazing straight into the midnight eyes. "Even though I don't know everything about you, I really feel that if you were to disappear, I would disappear as well. The worst thing in this is that I can't follow you... because you do _not_ want to make me a part of your world and even though I should feel really offended by that, the only thing I have in mind is that I want to be there for you no matter what. _Just let me_."

There was a thick silence after Naruto's small monologue. For a minute Sasuke even wondered what in the world he was doing, pushing away something so invaluable, so priceless... He quickly went through all the reasons he had to leave the blond and probably the only true one was that he was fucking scared. Scared of losing all those things Naruto offered him, later when he would be even more attached to the blond.

"No." Sasuke said finally and even though he did it in an almost audible voice, it seemed like he screamed it out in this tension filled silence.

Biting his lip and gritting his teeth, Naruto looked away trying to hold his tears back. He couldn't believe it was actually happening. Everything seemed so fine, and then suddenly something like _this_. God Sasuke was actually _leaving_ him... he didn't know how he was supposed to live through that.

Getting up, Naruto turned his eyes away not wanting to look at Sasuke no matter what.

"I'll take my most important things and leave, I'll come back later for the rest." He said in a very quiet voice.

"You don't have to move out, you don't have anywhere to go anyway..."

"Tch, I don't need pity Sasuke. I'll find something, I managed all those years on my own, I'll manage this time as well, don't worry... oh right, you _don't _worry." Naruto added bitterly. How could he believe that it wasn't meaningless to Sasuke if he did something like this all of sudden without giving even one reason?

"Naruto..." Sasuke said, somehow, dare he say it, hurt at the blonds' words.

"No, that's fine." He said and headed towards the door. Before exiting he stopped one more time however and forced himself to look at the brunet. "I would really like to know why is this happening, but you won't tell me, right? Anyway, let _me _tell you that Sasuke: I don't regret anything that happened and I meant my every word."

With that, Naruto left and Sasuke watched the door being close quietly. He knew he wanted this but... why did he feel like getting up and running after the blond?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Naruto ventured through the dark streets of Tokyo, not really knowing what to do with himself. He packed his most important things into the bag that he had with him, but he just didn't know where to go. Sure he could just take a cab and go to Jiraya or Iruka... but he didn't really feel like it.

Deciding to stop for a few minutes after walking around for a few hours, he sat on the bench in front of some 24th department store and sighed tiredly. He felt so weary, so lost, so confused. He couldn't actually believe this was happening... yet here he was, sitting on a bench, alone instead of snuggling with Sasuke in his bed...

Tears gathered in the blue eyes instantly at that thought. God, he had become such a crybaby after meeting the brunet, he had never cried so much in his entire life before that.

Wiping the wet substance angrily, Naruto popped his elbows on his knees and rested his forehead against his hands.

Was it all his fault that this even happened? What could he have possibly done wrong? He didn't want to blame Sasuke solely for this, but he just couldn't find anything from his side, besides maybe opening up in front of the brunet and falling for him, falling _really_ hard at that. Because Naruto was sure he was never going to love someone like that again.

The blond knew how ridiculous it was. He was young, not that bad looking and his whole life was in front of him. Yet, he completely devoted himself to the stubborn, withdrawn, cynical and emotionless bastard not really knowing how and when it happened. But Naruto knew, he just loved Sasuke, simply and plainly. He didn't care if that happened really fast, he didn't care if he didn't know everything and what those secrets Sasuke was hiding were... he cared about him, and just couldn't get it why Sasuke was so insistent on pushing him away.

Was it because of the Shisui? But Naruto was pretty sure the brunet somehow sorted those things out after his trip to Kyoto. So maybe he still was afraid to trust, but had Naruto ever done anything to make Sasuke doubt his motives? No, no he didn't... the blond really had no other ideas at this point. To actually think that Sasuke said that it was for real, that it wasn't meaningless...

...God, he said one thing and did another. Naruto seriously wondered for a moment how high were the chances that the brunet actually had a split personality. One-step forward, three backwards. That's how he could describe this constant battle with Sasuke, this constant struggle to convince the other boy.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto lifted his head abruptly after hearing the familiar voice, only to see Sai standing with a bag in his hand and looking at him curiously.

"Oh... hi Sai." Naruto said dully, not being able to put his usual happy facade on.

"Something's wrong?" Sai asked, turning his head to the side. "You had an argument with Sasuke?"

"Yeah..." Naruto said and his eyes went wide a second later. "Wait. How do you know—?"

"His true name?" Sai asked, arching his brow and smirking subtly. It looked like he had more luck then he imagined after all. "Sasuke didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?" Naruto asked, even more hurt now. Great, just how many things were there that Sasuke didn't tell him?

"I really don't see why he would he hide something like this, especially from you..." Sai said, trailing off and shaking his head. "I'm his cousin."

"H-his cousin?!" Naruto asked shocked. Sure they were similar, but to actually think...

"Yes... I see, he might have been scared of all the things I might tell you about him." Sai said, faking an understanding smile. "Well, I can't say I don't understand him..."

"All the things, you can tell me?" Naruto asked in wonder. So Sai knew everything? To say that Naruto was curious wasn't enough. Maybe he could find out after all what this was all about and then convince Sasuke that despite knowing those things, he was still willing to be with him. "_Will_ you tell me?"

"I don't know if I should, really..." Sai said, frowning in wonder while smirking on the inside. God, this blond was so naive... "Sasuke would be furious."

"Well, we are not together anymore." Naruto said while looking away. Sai looked at him slightly shocked, he didn't see _that _coming.

"Really? I'm so sorry... when did this happen?" Sai asked, sitting next to the blond and putting his hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Just a few hours ago..." Naruto mumbled, somehow glad that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Oh..." Sai nodded. Good. He was going to tell Naruto everything and the blond won't even think about going back to Sasuke ever again. "Well, I doubt you're headed anywhere right now so come on with me. You'll rest, eat something and we will talk about whatever you are willing to."

"Really? _Anything?_" Naruto turned to look at Sai, who smiled pleasantly.

"Absolutely anything."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

They made it to Sai's small apartment pretty fast, seeing as the brunet lived only a few streets away from the shop. When they arrived, they ate late supper and chatted about nothing in particular, until Naruto couldn't take it anymore and told Sai everything that happened between him and Sasuke.

He was glad that he could let it out finally, that someone actually wanted to listen to him. Sai was really comforting and patient, Naruto really couldn't believe he always thought so lowly about him. In return Sai told Naruto that he left the Uchiha family years ago, being tired of their constant nasty businesses.

"I don't see your fault in this, Naruto." Sai said, sitting with his legs crossed on his bed and listening to Naruto's story. "No matter how you look at it, it is his fault..."

"Yeah but still... he had to have some serious reason for doing something like that." Naruto said, thinking the whole situation through. "If he said he enjoyed it..."

"Naruto, it's harsh, but I can't stand seeing you lying to yourself like that." Sai said, with worry written all over his face. "What reason could he possibly have to push away something so good? Sure he could feel insecure after Shisui's death and everything else, but have you ever done something to make him not trust you? No. You gave from yourself everything, while he gave absolutely nothing... he was just using you, it's not the first time anyway."

"Not the first time?" Naruto asked, fear clenching his insides painfully.

"Yes... Sasuke had many, _many_ short-term lovers like you." Sai said, his face serious. "They weren't one night stands only, he sometimes stayed with those people for a few weeks and then left them."

"Are you serious?" Naruto whispered, his eyes wide. So that's who he was, _one of many_? He couldn't picture Sasuke doing something like that, but... what reason did Sai have to lie?

"Yeah... I'm sorry that you had to find out in such a way." Sai said gently, once again placing his hand on the blonds' shoulder.

"Still... even if that's the true..." Naruto said, his throat tightening. "It won't change the fact that I _do_ and _will_ love him..."

Sai frowned at that. Why was the blond so stubborn? Every other person he knew would get furious by now...

"Love him? How can you after all this? Even knowing all those things..."

"I can and I will!" Naruto said, his voice slightly rising. "Because I'm _sure _it wasn't all a lie, I _know_ I saw his true self."

"But Naruto..." Sai didn't know what to say, really, the blond was unbelievable. "He doesn't deserve this, all he ever did was use you. Yet, you still..."

"I don't care!" Naruto said angrily, glaring at the brunet.

"Fine." Sai said finally, his face blank. "Then did Sasuke tell you how Shisui died?"

"Yeah..." Naruto said uncertainly, blinking at the question. Drugs, right?

"Oh? How he _really _died?" Sai asked, arching his eyebrow, his voice cold.

"Drugs... right?" Naruto said, even more uncertain after hearing Sai's tone. Was this that big, dark secret? The most important thing in Sasuke's past he didn't want the blond so badly to know about?

Sai laughed bitterly after hearing that. Shaking his head a little, he looked at the stunned blond.

"No. It wasn't because of the drugs." Sai said, smirking slightly. "Seriously, how lame is that?"

"Then..." Naruto swallowed nervously. He got a feeling that wasn't going to be anything nice... "How did he really die?"

"How did he really die?" Sai asked, looking straight into the blue eyes. "He was killed."

Naruto blinked after hearing that. He just knew there was going to be a second part...

"Killed by Sasuke."

In this moment Naruto realised that maybe, _just maybe_, he didn't want to know the truth in the first place.


	15. Thinking We Could Fly

"…**Thinking We Could Fly"**

**CHAPTER 15**

Naruto couldn't sleep that night, go figure. After Sai told him it was Sasuke who killed Shisui, his first reaction was to stand up and run back to Sasuke's place. He didn't do it though, seeing as Sai stopped him, telling him to rest and think everything through before deciding to do anything.

Turning on his back, Naruto sighed tiredly, running a hand through his hair. Judging from what a clock was telling him, it was already past 4 a.m. and he hadn't gotten any rest whatsoever. He was glad he listened to Sai though, he doubted he had enough strength to go all the way back to Sasuke's place and demand an explanation...

Naruto had absolutely no idea what to believe in right now. Something told him that it was the truth, it would explain so many things... why Sasuke had to fake his death, why he was so hesitant on telling him everything, and insisted on pushing him away. Could it be that the brunet feared that he might kill Naruto as well?

No, the blond somehow couldn't believe it. He just didn't see Sasuke as some maniac going around and killing people for the heck of it, yet... Sai told him there was no reason for the brunet to kill Shisui. He kept on repeating that Sasuke did it on a whim, but Naruto just _refused_ to accept it. There had to be _some_ reason... some _big _reason if it resulted in killing someone.

The blond was surprisingly calm, as he noticed himself, but that was probably because it hadn't really hit him yet. It all depended on what Sasuke told him when he confronted him about it... because that's exactly what Naruto was going to do in a few hours.

One question didn't leave him though. Was he capable of accepting something like that and trying to get the brunet back? If killing Shisui was an accident, then yes, if he did it because he had some serious reason, like to defend himself or someone else, then yes as well. But what if Sasuke really did it just on a whim of his?

Naruto turned onto his side, looking blankly in ahead. He couldn't say he was one hundred percent sure Sasuke wouldn't do something like that... God, did he really think so lowly about him? After everything that happened between them, after seeing so many different sides of Sasuke, did he really believe the brunet was capable of killing someone in cold blood? It was awful, it was terrible, but still... there was something about Sasuke that made him think that _yes_, he would be able to do something like this...

Sitting up abruptly, Naruto decided that he _couldn't _wait for the next few hours after all. He needed to see Sasuke _now_. He needed to get an explanation now or his head was going to explode.

Getting dressed hurriedly, he exited the bedroom and passed Sai quietly where he was asleep on the couch. Closing the door behind, Naruto started to run towards the brunet's apartment, wanting to reach it as fast as possible.

About an hour later he finally made it and now stood right in front of the brunet's door, trying to convince himself that he had to knock in order to get in and talk with Sasuke.

It took him some time, but he finally knocked. Of course Sasuke didn't open straight away, he had to knock for the next fifteen minutes before he heard some grunting on the other side.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke grunted swinging the doors open and rubbing his eyes sleepily. Naruto smiled briefly at the sight, he really _did_ miss the brunet already. "Naruto? Weren't you supposed to come back for you things _later_? Later not meaning a few hours of course..."

The blond grinned wider at that. God, did he love him... Naruto's expression dropped immediately at the thought. He was here for a reason and they did break up.

"I have to talk with you about something that can't wait." Naruto said seriously, walking passed the brunet, not waiting for the invitation to come inside which, as he knew, wouldn't come anyway.

"Yeah, well?" Sasuke asked, when they made it to the living room and stood facing each other. "What is so important that couldn't wait those few fucking hours?"

Naruto observed Sasuke silently. It was obvious that he was extremely tired; he looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep either. The more he looked at him, standing there so beaten, so defeated... the more he couldn't believe in what he had heard from Sai, but...

"Did you really do it?" Naruto asked quietly, his face dull. "Did you really kill Shisui?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open upon hearing that, he no longer felt sleepy anymore. Turning his shocked eyes to look at Naruto, he blinked a few times in disbelief.

"Who..."

"Sai." Naruto said and Sasuke smirked to himself bitterly.

"That scum..." The brunet murmured to himself and Naruto scowled at that.

"Why are you calling him that? There's nothing wrong with him." Naruto said, offended. Sasuke looked at him weirdly.

"There's nothing wrong with him?" Sasuke chuckled darkly, looking away. "Fine, if that's what you want to believe."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, still frowning. He really didn't get it, why Sasuke hated Sai so much and... was there _hurt_ in his eyes?

"You didn't answer my question." Naruto said, and Sasuke turned to look at him again.

"What is there to say, really?" Sasuke asked, looking at him dully. "I bet that asshole told you everything already."

"Damn it, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in frustration. Couldn't the brunet just answer the question? "Of course he told me, but I want to hear it from you! I want to hear your version, because I just don't know what to believe anymore!"

"Tch. But you still believe in everything you heard from him." Sasuke said, feeling somewhat hurt. Even despite the fact that he had broken up with the blond, he couldn't believe that Naruto would so easily trust someone who he didn't even know.

"I do, because you won't tell me anything! I want to believe you, but I can't as long as I haven't heard it from you!" Naruto said in a raised voice, stepping closer to the brunet. "Sasuke, just tell me... why would you do something like that?"

Something snapped in Sasuke then. His face went completely blank, eyes emotionless. So Naruto already decided he was guilty, huh? Well, then that's what Naruto was going to get, a full recount of what happened... ironically enough, Sasuke was always scared of telling this to the blond, while it turned out to be a great way to make Naruto leave him once and for all.

"Oh yes, I did kill him." Sasuke chuckled slightly and Naruto was stunned at the coldness of his voice. Grabbing the front of the blonds' shirt lightly he pushed him backwards, until Naruto's back was touching the wall. "I'll never forget the look in his eyes... it was similar to the one you've got now. Disbelief, fear, hurt, silent plea..."

Naruto swallowed nervously as he gazed into those emotionless, yet so entirely terrifying eyes. He couldn't process it through his brain that it was happening _for real_.

"I believe he even said something like..." Sasuke continued in a dreadful voice. "_Please_ Sasuke, don't do this."

Naruto's eyes widened even more at that and Sasuke chuckled again at his expression.

"I only smirked at him. Bringing up my hand with a gun I placed it here, just like that..." Sasuke said, and pushed his fingers to Naruto's temple as the blond gasped. Moving them a little against the tan skin, the brunet smirked. "Guess what he did then? He _smiled_, this soft and gentle smile of his... and told me he _loved_ me. I pulled the trigger then."

There was a silence between them as Sasuke smirked down at the blond, while Naruto looked at him completely terrified.

"Heh." Sasuke leaned forward very slowly, pushing his lips to the blonds' ear. "Do you want to know why I did it?" He asked, nibbling the shell of Naruto's ear with his lips. "Just a _whim_ of mine."

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as Sasuke moved away slightly, gazing straight into his eyes. Moving his hand from the blonds' shirt, he put it on the tan face, and trailed Naruto's lips with his thumb.

"Still love me so much?" Sasuke asked with a sly smile. "Still want to be with me no matter what?"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Pushing Sasuke's hand violently away, he looked into his eyes for a second before turning around and running away from the apartment.

Sasuke looked blankly at the wall in front of him not even stirring an inch when he heard the door shut with a loud thud. He didn't feel anything, he _most certainly_ didn't feel _anything _right now... or at least he tried to talk himself into believing that.

Turning around, he let his back slam into the wall, before collapsing on the floor with his knees pressed to his chest. Gripping his hair, he let his forehead hit his knees. God, why did it hurt so much? What was this pain that clenched his insides so much, to the point it was hard to breath?

It was the only way to sever the bonds between them, he knew that. Nothing could ever make right what he had just done... which is exactly why he had done it of course. It was better this way, Naruto wouldn't even think about going back to him again and he would be able to forget about the blond once and for all.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Saaaaasukeeeeee!" Suigetsu said in a singsong voice, standing in front of the door to the brunet's apartment. "Oh, Saaaaaaaaaasukeeeeeee!"

The shark like teen sang again and knocked on the doors in rhythm to some random song. He had come here for the past week and had done exactly the same thing because, well, the brunet refused to get out of his cave and speak with anyone at all. Suigetsu just couldn't leave his friend like that, could he?

Sighing, he sat on the cold floor with his back pressed to the door and though for a moment. What to sing today? On the first day of Sasuke's isolation he chose "Us 5"... on the second, he settled for "System of a Down", on the third there was Eminem, then Christina Aguilera, then "Spice Girls", on the sixth "Tokio Hotel" and now...

"I'm not a giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl! Not yet a womaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" His plan was pretty simple, really. He wanted to make Sasuke come out with intention of killing him, because, well, he couldn't sing whatsoever. "All I neeeeeeeeeeeed is tiiiiiiiiiiime, a momeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent that is miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! While I'm in betweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! I'm not a giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl!"

Suigetsu finished and cleared his throat, trying to think of the next set of lyrics. He really didn't remember all the lyrics, mind you. But he was good with improvisation, especially seeing as he had to make up the lyrics for a few hours sometimes.

"You're not a bananaaaaaaaaaaa! Not yet an appleeeeeeeeeeeee!" He sang, grinning like a maniac. "All you neeeeeeeeeeeeed is a juiceeeeeeeeeeeeeer, to squeeeeeeeeeeeeeez you very tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight ! Ohhhhh, how much you neeeeeeeeed to be dooooooooooooone! You're not a bananaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"God, shut the fuck up, will you?!" Sasuke said angrily swinging the door open and making Suigetsu fall on his back.

"Did you like my song?" The shark like teen grinned, looking up at Sasuke, who simply glared down at him.

"Well, it was more creative than the one where you sang about the pencil-monster taking control over the department store." Sasuke said dully as Suigetsu got up from the floor.

"Bitch, please! That was my favourite one!" He said as he walked inside. "Good you opened finally, I was running out of the ideas."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and plopped down on the couch where he was doing, well, _nothing,_ before Suigetsu disturbed him... but disturbed him nonetheless.

"Damn Sasu-chan. I knew you were going to be heartbroken after separating with Naruto but this is just too much." Suigetsu said, sitting right next to the brunet who was sprawled out on the couch. "If you're suffering so much then just go back to him."

"Suigetsu." Sasuke growled lowly, but sighed a second later. "It's not possible anyway, I told him everything and I doubt he will ever want to see me again... which is good of course."

"You told him you killed Shisui?" Suigetsu asked, slightly stunned.

"Well, he actually found out from Sai before I told him. He just came to confirm it... which I did of course." Sasuke answered with a shrug of the shoulders.

"And he left you even after hearing the whole story?" Suigetsu asked, completely shocked. He really didn't believe Naruto would leave Sasuke after hearing... "Sasuke..." Suigetsu frowned when a thought came to his mind. "What exactly did you tell him, hm?"

Sasuke looked away, but told him everything that had happened anyway.

"Sasuke..." Suigetsu sighed, after listening to the whole story. "So you just made up some story to push him away completely? How low is that?"

"What does it matter anyway, we broke up before it." Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes and looking at his friend.

"Yeah well, you wouldn't do that if you didn't have any doubts as to whether you want to be with him again." Suigetsu sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "No way back now, huh? You're one hell of a sneaky bastard, bitch, but... I just don't get it why you would do something like that to yourself, really."

Sasuke didn't say anything to that, just observed his friend silently. He was done with Naruto now; everything was going back to the way it was a few months ago. Idleness, silence and sex... that made the brunet remember that he hadn't gotten any for the last few weeks.

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu arched his brow at the inspecting look Sasuke was giving him. Before he knew what was going on, Sasuke lifted his hand and placed it on his neck bringing it down and connecting their lips. Suigetsu's eyes widened, as Sasuke licked his lips gently. "Damn it bitch, what the fuck are you doing?"

Sasuke glared at his friend when they separated, mostly because of the lack of response from the other.

"Just kiss me back, would you?" Sasuke demanded, slightly pissed. Suigetsu observed the brunet's face closely for a few seconds before thinking of something.

"Fine." Suigetsu grinned and leaned down, kissing Sasuke again. They nibbled at each other lips for a few seconds suggestively, before Sasuke moved his tongue out and gave Suigetsu the sign to open his. When the blond complied, Sasuke dominated the kiss immediately with a soft moan and Suigetsu moved his hand to the brunet's waist, slipping it slightly under his shirt and rubbing the boy's skin gently.

When they moved away from each other, Suigetsu grinned and moved to Sasuke's cheek, nuzzling it softly.

"And?" He asked, moving his hand along Sasuke's side. Then he turned his eyes to the midnight black ones. "Felt like with Naruto?"

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed, looking away. He just had to know why the brunet had done it, _just had to._

"I would do you, seriously. In any other circumstance..." Suigetsu said, his wide smile still plastered on his face. He stroked Sasuke's stomach a few more times with obvious affection, before moving his hand to the brunet's face. "But I'm most certainly not going to be just another argument for you to justify your leaving the blond."

"Why do you have to be so fucking prescient and sharp all the time?" Sasuke grunted, frowning at his friend.

"Oh come on bitch, you'll be glad later on that I didn't let you do this... even if you're going to miss one hell of a sex experience." Suigetsu said, smiling confidentially. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Yeah, maybe he really will...

"Whatever." Sasuke said while trailing his fingers along Suigetsu's back in wonder.

"You really should tell him how it was for real, between you and Shisui that is. It's obvious that you regret what you have done and that you lo—"

"I _don't _fucking love him." Sasuke said sharply, narrowing his eyes at Suigetsu, who just rolled his in return.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Suigetsu said and sighed, getting up. "Okay, now that I confirmed that you're alive and kicking, I need to go back to my work. I have another deadline soon..."

"Thanks and..." Sasuke said after a brief hesitation, smirking for the first time in a week. "You really do know how to kiss."

"Heh." Suigetsu laughed shortly, before leaning down and kissing Sasuke chastely on the lips. "You aren't half bad yourself. Now, see you, bitch!"

When Suigetsu exited his apartment, Sasuke moved his fingers to his lips. It really didn't feel like Naruto. It wasn't bad, but it somehow felt... _worse_.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Itachi was angry. No, it wasn't a good way to put it... he was completely furious, utterly pissed and thoroughly irritated. Sai, that bastard, how _dare _he? God, he was going to fucking kill their cousin, seriously...

It was a good thing Suigetsu had come to him yesterday and told why exactly Sasuke had locked himself in his apartment, refusing to talk with anyone. Itachi really believed it was because his brother broke up with the blond, as he found out from Suigetsu as well a week ago... he was lucky that Sasuke had a friend like that... anyway, when he learnt that Sai had told Naruto everything and then about what Sasuke had told the blond...

...well, let's just say it was a good thing Deidara was there and stopped him from literally grabbing the first sharp object he could find and going straight to the treacherous cousin of theirs. Sure he didn't approve of his brother's decision to leave the blond, but it was still _his _decision to made... but Sai, _damn him_, to lie to the blond like that, and _damn the blond_ for actually believing in his words. Of course he couldn't really blame him after what Sasuke had told him, but still...

After finally finding Sai's apartment, Itachi knocked strongly at the door. The minute it was opened by the brunet, Itachi grabbed the front of his shirt roughly and pushed him in, slamming the shocked boy into the wall in the living room.

"Sai, who's there—_Itachi__?!_" Naruto asked in shock from his spot on the couch, looking at the scene in front of him.

"Sai, you fucking asshole, how dare you?!" Itachi growled lowly, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "I would really recommend you not to move from your spot, Naruto." He added, when he noticed the blond getting up and heading towards them.

"But—" Naruto started before stopping dead in his tracks when the dark eyes turned to look at him. He suddenly felt like he was paralyzed, that's how piercing Itachi's eyes were at the moment.

"Why did you do it, huh? Why did you lie to him?" Itachi asked, turning his eyes back to his cousin.

"What are you talking about? You know damn well that Sasuke killed Shisui—"

"Of course I know, damn it!" Itachi asked, jerking the boy violently forward and then slamming him against the wall again. "Don't start to fuck with me."

"Or what? You'll kill me as well?" Sai asked, arching his brow and Itachi gritted his teeth.

"Stop it!" Naruto yelled, finally deciding to move from his spot. "If it's true that Sasuke killed Shisui, then how has Sai lied to me?"

"I can't believe you, Naruto." Itachi said, shaking his head and looking at the confused blond as he came to stand near them. "That after all those things that happened, you actually chose to believe him, instead of believing in Sasuke. After everything you've ever said."

"But..." Naruto started, feeling suddenly extremely guilty. Itachi said it in such a way that he literally wanted to punish himself for doing what he'd done. "Sasuke told me himself, that he..."

"Didn't you hear me? I said: _believe him_ than to _believe in_ Sasuke. Don't you _understand?_ Don't you get it that he said all those things just to _push you away completely_? So he would have _no way back_, because he was still _hesitant _about the relationship between you two?"

Naruto gaped at Itachi. He felt like such an idiot right now... God, how could he doubt in him so easily? He knew Sasuke better than this! Moreover, he promised _himself_, he promised _Sasuke_ and the other's that he _wouldn't__give__ up_, that he _wouldn't leave him_ no matter what. To think that back then there was still a chance for them to be together, that if he just pressed him some more, told him that he refused to believe it...

"Stop messing with his head Itachi, as you said, you know damn well that Sasuke is guilty." Sai said coldly.

"Tell me Sai..." Itachi said after turning his eyes away from the stunned blond. "Since when have you gotten so helpful, hm? Ever since you got kicked out of our family... wait, you didn't tell him you were kicked out, did you? You lied about that as well?"

Sai narrowed his eyes at that and Naruto gasped quietly, turning his head towards Sai. So he lied to him as well? He actually trusted him and he betrayed him?

"He probably told you that he left on his own accord, right Naruto?" Itachi asked smirking at his cousin. "Let me tell you this, he got kicked out for many crimes he committed, just for fun, might I add."

"What does it matter?!" Sai yelled in frustration. "Sasuke killed Shisui and he got what he deserved for doing it!"

"Sai..." Naruto said, finally realising that it was a game, a fucking game to get back at Sasuke... "Why would you do something like this?"

"Why? Because Sasuke went unpunished, that's why, and Shisui was my best friend!" Sai said, turning his partly wet eyes to look at Naruto who looked at him sadly. "Shisui didn't deserve—"

"Shisui didn't deserve it?" Itachi asked, laughing bitterly. "Then let me tell you what Shisui really did that night, to make Sasuke actually kill him. He deserved more than that actually, so much more than that..."

"What are you—"

"You couldn't really know about this, since only four people knew the truth back then... but if you didn't know for sure, you shouldn't have opened your God damn mouth." Itachi continued, not paying attention to Sai's words. "Because Sai, you couldn't know that Shisui was so addicted to the drugs he spent all his money on them. You couldn't know that when he took last shot, dealers came and demanded some kind of payment from him. You couldn't know as well, that Sasuke was with him then, and not having anything else... he offered them him."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he covered his mouth after gasping in shock. Collapsing numbly on the couch, he looked at Itachi's serious face and then at Sai's stunned one.

"You're not serious..." The blond whispered in utter disbelief.

"I wish I wasn't." Itachi said, letting go of Sai and turning his eyes to look at the blond. "Sasuke was shocked to say the least... he was so shocked, he didn't do anything at first. When it finally came down on him, he started to struggle, but then Shisui..." Itachi stopped for a moment, cursing under his breath. "He actually told him that it was okay, that if he really loved him, he would do this for him."

"Shisui wouldn't..." Sai started, but his voice trailed off.

"Still, that's exactly what he did." Itachi said, not even looking at the other brunet. "Sasuke... Sasuke actually let one of them rape him. It hit him then, what was really happening and he started to struggle again. Shisui was furious at him; he hit him several times and told him to be obedient. I think that's when Sasuke really snapped, he somehow managed to grab the gun off one of them and... well, shot him. The rest ran away of course"

"Oh God..." Naruto mumbled in shock and Itachi sighed, sitting on the couch as well. Taking a cigarette from his pocket, he lit it and put between his lips.

"I was the one he called to after this happened. I came as fast as I could, and the state I found him in..." Itachi shook his head at the memory. "It can't be described, really. Anyway, I cleaned the gun, placed it in Shisui's hand, and took Sasuke away from there. I knew that we couldn't go to police. Sasuke would be sentenced for the murder for sure, and if they had started looking deeper into our family's businesses... well, we all would end up in prison. So together with Kisame and Deidara, we arranged Sasuke's fake death... well, suicide. We made him burn our old house down, placed some corpse there so the number of bodies would match. A few bribes here and there and everything was silent, Sasuke had a new identity and we moved out to Tokyo."

After Itachi finished telling the story, Sai slid down the wall onto the floor as Naruto stared ahead blankly. There were several minutes of silence and then the blond started to mumble something, each word coming louder from his mouth.

"I can't believe it... all this time he struggled with something like that... and all I did was..." Naruto said, propping his elbows up on his knees, resting his forehead against the palms of his hands. "No wonder it was so hard for him to open himself, to trust someone again... to tell me about this..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Itachi said, calming down finally. "Sasuke's biggest mistake was not telling you about this the moment he found out you love him. He's actually that scared of something new..."

"Can I really say I love him after doing something like this?" Naruto asked bitterly, glancing sceptically at the brunet. "I can't believe myself, wasting such a chance to be with him..."

"Everyone makes mistakes, and you had every right to be confused." Itachi said before getting up. "About the chance for you two to be together... I don't know, I just _can't_ know, but... I would be grateful if you tried. I know I'm asking for a lot, but you really did help him through those months, believe it or not."

"Did I really? I just made him remember all those things..." Naruto said dully.

"Maybe, but he had to face it sooner or later. With you by his side... it was obviously easier. He actually started to live normally again. You don't know how he acted before you came into the picture, but just trust me, he's totally different now... _was _totally different. He's locked himself in his apartment for the past week and refuses to talk with anyone." Itachi said, adding the last part after a brief hesitation.

"Sasuke did that?" Naruto asked, slightly shocked that it actually affected the brunet so much.

"Yeah, and who knows how long he would have sat in there if not for Suigetsu and his terrible singing." Itachi said, lightening the mood slightly. "Anyway, don't rush yourself with anything. It would only make matters worse. Are you going to stay here or should I find you something in replacement?"

"What? No, thanks." Naruto added hurriedly. "I won't stay here, but I have were to go to... Jiraya's. I guess you know who I am talking about."

"I do, certainly." Itachi said, smiling slightly at the blond. "Well, tell him I'm sending my best regards and that he still owes me for that trip to Nagasaki, he will know what I mean. So, I guess see you around, hooker-san." Itachi said, smirking and receiving a glare in return, but a smile as well. "And you my dear cousin, you should really think again about what you are doing and where exactly this is going to take you."

With that, Itachi was gone and Naruto looked after him. Maybe it wasn't that bad after all, Itachi did just call him a whore again... which was a good sign.

"I can't believe this..." Sai muttered from his spot on the floor. Naruto turned his eyes to look at him and scowled instantly.

"Me too." Naruto said in a slightly hurt voice. Sai turned his eyes to look at him.

"Naruto, I..."

"Don't, I can't say I don't understand. If that was only what you knew and he was really your best friend... well, I would probably do something similar." The blond said with a sigh and got up. "I'll gather my things and leave, this is just... this is just too much at one time, I need time and peace."

With that Naruto went to the bedroom, packed his bag and not even a fifteen minutes later stood downstairs, waiting for a cab. He had absolutely no idea whatsoever as to what to do with his life from now on.


End file.
